


it's you that I've been waiting to find

by winter_bunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Breakfast, Car Accidents, Christmas Fluff, Dinner, Drunken Kissing, Fights, First Kiss, Hanging Out, Las Vegas, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, Returning Home, Running Away, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_bunny/pseuds/winter_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, just let me get this: this is the guy you met two months ago at Rickon’s archery tourney, he’s his teacher as I recall, and tonight you have a date with him?"</p><p>This is a story about mostly Theon and Robb and their friends.<br/>(Chapters 12 to 16 are a little to pretty dramatic and Jeyne-heavy, just fyi...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September, 20th

**Author's Note:**

> I got struck by the fairy of inspiration (mostly while watching TV series, some of the parts of this stories are inspired by them) and so I wrote it down, maybe you like it.
> 
> I apologize for bad grammar or spelling, english is not my mother tongue.
> 
> have fun :)

“So, just let me get this: this is the guy you met two months ago at Rickon’s archery tourney, he’s his teacher as I recall, and tonight you have a date with him? Don’t get me wrong, I have no problem with that, but-?” his cousin looked at him from the driver's seat.  
Robb knew how this sentence was supposed to end “– I thought you were straight?!”  
“Jon, you have met him before, remember? Last week at Margaery’s party. You were a little tipsy by the time we arrived. And you’ve already asked me on that evening, why I brought a guy as my date to a party and I told you, that it’s not a date. So why are we having this conversation again? And second, this has nothing to do with my sexuality. Tonight it’s just two guys, eating pizza and watching TV or playing Fifa or anything.” Robb answered. “Oh, by the way, we need to get the pizza first. Come on, I'll get you one too.”  
“And this not-date couldn't have waited until your own car is back from the mechanics? And why aren't you meeting at your place?” Jon sounded slightly unnerved. “But ok, that's a deal; I'll have salami, chilies and extra cheese.”  
Robb smiled at him. “He is going to leave town for some work course tomorrow morning for the next two weeks, so no, it couldn't have waited. And you know exactly that I'm renovating half of my apartment, you’ve seen yourself how chaotic it looks, I can't invite anyone to my place.” he paused for a short moment. “And you haven't changed your pizza toppings since you were 12, so yeah, I know what to order. Also, I really appreciate that you're giving me a ride there and that Sansa's picking me up later. It’s Sunday evening, I won’t be too long anyway… I owe you.”  
“Yes, you do. You haven’t considered a cab, have you?” Robb frowned at him, he actually hadn’t thought about just taking a cab. It would have definitively spared him this awkward conversation. “And it would be too bad if you didn't see each other in a fortnight.” Jon grumbled sarcastically but returned his smile as he drove onto the parking spot of the pizza place.

Twenty minutes later Robb came back with three cardboards. He climbed into the passenger seat and placed one on the backseat.  
“That's yours.”  
“You don't say. So, what's on your buddy's pizza?”  
Robb sighed; Jon had a weird theory about knowing about a person's character by their pizza toppings.  
“He likes artichokes, bell peppers, spinach and mozzarella.”  
“No meat? Seriously, what kind of man orders pizza without meat? You can't trust a guy who doesn't have meat on his pizza.”  
Robb rolled his eyes on that but smiled anyway. “You can ask Ygritte. She knows Theon too, they are in the same archery club and as far as I know she likes him.”  
“Ygritte likes everyone.”  
“Besides you in the beginning.” Robb laughed. “As far as I recall, she used to tease you all the time and told you, you know nothing on a daily base.”  
“That was her way of showing me how much she actually liked me. She was into me the very moment we met.” Jon answered and winked at Robb.  
“Ok, but you were oblivious of that fact for quite a long time. She had to do first step, hadn't she?”  
Jon frowned. “How did the subject change from your archery date to my relationship?”  
“I told you, it's not a date.”  
“Yeah, whatever. I just haven't seen you that close with anyone before, especially a guy. Me excluded. I mean, you were practically glued together on Marge’s party.”  
“I’m amazed that you remember that.” Robb laughed. “Ygritte told me that the night didn’t end quite well for you. Tell me, how comfortable is you bathroom floor?”  
“Oh, shut up. Ygritte is such a gossip, she needs to keep her mouth shut from time to time.” Jon murmured without actual anger, but Robb could see that his face had turned red.

After all what Jon said was true, Robb had gotten to know Theon a lot better over the last two months since they were introduced at Rickon’s archery tourney. Robb initially hadn’t wanted to go, but when Rickon looked at him with his puppy eyes he couldn’t say no. Theon was Rickon’s archery teacher and at first they only talked about the little lad and his progressing with bow and arrow. According to Theon Rickon was quite a talent, which Robb couldn’t believe until he saw it with his own eyes. Before archery, Rickon had tried football, basketball, guitar lessons, judo school and some other pastime Robb had forgotten about; all without success or losing interest in it quite soon.  
After a while their subjects changed to a little more personal stuff and after the tourney was over (Rickon had finished second) they ended up drinking beer in a nearby pub with some of Theon’s archery buddies.  
So it hadn’t been that bad that Robb had accompanied his little brother and mother to that tourney.

Robb thought for a moment and said. “I see your point. But it's not like that.”  
“You talk a lot about him.”  
“We are just friends.”  
“Close friends.”  
“Yes, Jon, close friends. Anything wrong with that?” now it was Robb who sounded unnerved. Was that some fucking interrogation?  
“No. I'm sorry.” Jon said with a hint of guilt in his voice and as if he had read Robb's thoughts “I didn't want to interrogate you. Just let me say, that I'm happy for you that you found a new friend you get along so well with, even if he likes pizza without meat.” he grinned at Robb. “And thank god, you finally have another person who you can annoy with your jabbering besides me.”

A few minutes later they arrived at Theon's flat.  
“Here it is.” Robb pointed out of the window to the next building. Jon stopped at the side of the street and gave him one last look.  
“Have fun, kids. And thanks for the pizza.”  
“No, I have to thank you. Bye, Jon.” Robb said as he got out of the car.  
“Bye.”  
Robb closed the car door with his foot and walked over the front lawn towards the building with the two pizzas in his hands. He ringed the bell and waited for Theon to open.  
“Yes?” a voice sounded through the speaker.  
“Hi, huh, this is Robb.”  
“The flat's on the left on the second floor, 2b, come in.” the voice said as the front door opened and Robb walked in. He climbed the stairs, he was a bit tense; this was the first time he went to Theon’s. The times they had met before it was going to a club or a bar with their friends or playing football or stuff. He was lost in his thoughts as he arrived on the second floor and startled as he saw that a pretty girl with big brown eyes and long dark curls had opened the door of the left flat, number 2b.  
“Uhm, hi, is Theon there?” Robb asked confused as he came closer. He tried to remember if Theon had mentioned a girlfried, a sister or a flatmate or anything.  
“Oh, you must be Robb!” she said with a smile brightening on her face. “I'm Jeyne. Come in. I would shake your hand but, well, you’ve got the pizzas and Theon wouldn’t forgive me if anything happened to his favorite food because I made you drop it or anything.” she winked and laughed. “THEON! Your guest is here!” she shouted towards the hallway. She took a step backwards so that Robb could enter. One Moment later Theon came out of a room on the right side of the hall.  
“Hi Robb.”  
“Huh, hey, I brought the pizzas...” he said as he held up the cardboards. “You haven't mentioned your girlfriend or I would have brought another one.” Robb tried to sound casually, his heart sinking a bit.  
Theon who stood next to the girl called Jeyne by then just shared a look with her “Girlfriend?” And one second later they burst into broad laughter. Robb felt like an idiot, this had been a normal question, why were they laughing at him?  
“After they had calmed down, Theon put an arm around Jeyne tenderly and said “This, Robb Stark, is my foster sister Jeyne Poole. Jeyne, this is Robb, but you're already introduced, right?”  
“Robb Stark? You're Sansa's brother?” Jeyne asked. “Theon, why didn't you tell me you knew Sansa's brother?”  
“You know my sister? It’s a small world.” Robb chuckled.  
“Sansa and I went to middle school together, we were friends. I've been to your house a couple of times...”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Jeyne?” Theon cut her off. “Didn't you say that you're already late for work? It's 7.30pm...”  
“7.30? Nah, that's fine, I still got... Oooooh, no, you're totally right, I'll be late. And I can’t afford to be late one more time. Tyrion’s going to kill me…” she smirked and winked. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her purse and jacket from the wardrobe and turned around with a casual salute. “Bye, bye, wonderboys. It's been a real slice.”  
She went out and closed the door behind her.  
Robb looked at the closed door, then at Theon and cocked an eyebrow. “Wonderboys?”  
“Mmh, she is obsessed with movies... That was a quote from Disney's Hercules. She literally has a quote for every situation…” he rolled his eyes.  
“I'm not sure if I've seen that one. I mean, my little sister Sansa made me watch a lot of Disney movies, but I don't recall that one.”  
“Yeah, it's one of her weird but totally adorable habits.” Theon smiled. “Anyway, do you want to drink something? Beer?”  
“Beer would be fine. Thanks.”  
“The living room is on the left. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be there in a minute.”

He went to the living room, placed the cardboards on the coffee-table and sat down on the couch. It was a nice and pretty comfortable leather one. He looked around. It was a cozy furnished living-room and you could see that it was furnished by a girl, but not overly kitschy. Robb liked it, there also was a Kill Bill poster on the wall, which made Robb like it even more.  
Theon then entered with two beers and a pack of napkins and placed everything on the coffee-table next to the cardboards.  
“Awesome, I’m starving, this smells so good.”  
“You can trust me, Gage's make the best pizza in the whole world.” Robb wasnn't sure, if he should tell him about Jon’s theory; maybe someday.  
Theon smiled and took a slice of his pizza.  
“Yeah, you're right. It's really good.” he said chewing and turned the TV on. “Anything you want to watch in particular?”  
“No. Chose something.” Robb answered as Theon began to zap through the TV channels. They ate their pizzas in silence while watching an old episode of NCIS.

“What does Jeyne do for work?” Robb asked to break the silence.  
“She's a waitress and bartender at a bar nearby. You’ve probably heard of the Lannister’s?”  
Robb shook his head. “She seems nice. I wasn’t aware that you had a flatmate?”  
“Yeah, Jeyne's a lovely girl.” Theon said but shrugged Robb's question off.  
“How long have you two lived together?”  
“We moved in together a few days after she turned eighteen. And we've lived at the same foster family for about six years before that.”  
“Ok. But she's not your biological sister?” Stupid Robb... He knew it was a stupid question as soon as the words had left his mouth; Theon had introduced her as his foster sister. He didn't know why, but sometimes his brain seemed to not work properly in Theon's presence.  
“No, my biological sister's name is Asha and I haven't seen her since the day they took me away from my biological father. Asha was already 16 and could care for herself, but not for a ten year old boy as well. Our mother wasn't able to take care of us too, she had some mental health problems and spent most of the time in some facility, so-”  
“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”  
“No, it's fine. When I think about it now it was better for all of us. I skipped a lot of school back then and had to repeat a year... And Jeyne came to the foster family a few years later. Wylla and Arthur, our foster parents, were lovely people. But unfortunately they had a car accident on Jeyne's 18th birthday and died. That's the reason why we moved in together in our own apartment.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Yeah. We used to sing songs to each other whenever the other one got sad.” Theon smiled absent-mindedly at that memory and added “And I have absolutely no idea why I just told you that.” as he realized what he just had said. On his face was a dorky grin and a slight blush. Robb found that it suited him quite well.  
“Theon Greyjoy, do you actually have a soft spot in your heart?” Robb grinned and poked him in the side.  
“Shut up, Stark.” Theon rammed his elbow lightly in Robb's chest with a smile. “You tell anyone and I'm going to kill you.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking and drinking beer rather than watching TV. They hadn't recognized how late it had become until Robb's phone began to ring.  
He looked at the display to see a picture of his sister flashing up. “Hey Sansa! You're already there?”  
Theon couldn't hear what the other side was saying but it was clear that Robb would leave soon. And then they wouldn't see each other for at least two weeks.  
He watched Robb talking on the phone and finally hanging up.  
“I have to go. Sansa was over-punctual and has been waiting for fifteen minutes now.” Robb grinned sheepishly. They got up from the couch and Robb wanted to grab the empty cardboards but Theon objected “Leave it, I'll clear up later... Or tomorrow or maybe I’ll leave it for Jeyne.” he laughed and saw Robb to the door.  
“So, thanks for the evening and have fun. See you in two weeks. You can call or text in case you're bored on your course.”  
“Yeah, that’s very likely. And you have fun with your renovating stuff. See you then.” Theon cracked a smile and pulled Robb in a hug.

After Theon had closed the door behind him, Robb stood on the staircase for a while, thinking that he would really miss Theon. Robb slowly got aware of how close they had become.  
He left the building and walked over the lawn towards his sister's car. She smiled at him as he got into the car.  
“Hey Robb, how was you date?”  
“It wasn't a date...” Had Sansa and Jon agreed on this?  
“Oh my god, Robb, you're blushing. That's so sweet, you've got a crush Rickon's archery teacher.” she said happily as she saw his reddening face in the dim light.  
“I do not have a crush on him.” Robb said, his face getting even redder. “This is not some cheesy love song, novel or film that you like so much…”  
“Sure.” Sansa said, still smirking as she started the car.


	2. November, 24th

Another three months passed uneventful. Theon and Robb continued to hang out together.

It was a month before Christmas when Robb’s phone rang in the middle of the night. He woke and looked sleepily at the alarm on his nightstand. It was almost 3am, who the fuck would call at this unholy time? He shortly considered not answering the call but when he saw Theon’s picture on the display he did.  
“Theon? What’s -?” he couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“Robb?!” Theon sounded worried. “It’s Theon. I- I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. It’s Jeyne. She had an accident, a car accident. I hadn’t even realized she wasn’t home until the police called. They wouldn’t tell me what happened. She’s currently in the OR. Jeyne took the car, she said she wanted to visit a friend and it would probably get late.”  
“Theon, calm down! I know it must be hard but…” Robb said as he sat up in his bed.  
“Can you drive me to the hospital? Please?”  
“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. And Theon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Try to stay calm, please, ok?”  
“Thanks Robb.” Theon said weakly and hung up.

At about half past four Robb pulled up before Theon's apartment. Theon was already outside waiting for him. It was cold, Robb could see that he was shivering even if he wasn’t sure if it was because of the temperature or the excitement.  
“You’re an angel.” Theon whispered as he got into the car, a stuffed animal in his hands.  
“You would do the same if something happened to my siblings.” Robb just answered.  
“What’s this?” he looked at the thing in Theon’s hands.  
“It’s a stuffed kraken, it’s Jeyne’s. I won it for her at the summer fair of the archery club a few months after she had come to us.”  
“Does it have a name?”  
“She called it Theon, after me.” He smiled and for a short time the worried expression on his face disappeared. “So she could always have me with her.”  
They remained silent for the rest of the drive. Once they got on the parking lot of the hospital Theon nearly jumped out of the car and rushed towards the entrance. Robb had difficulties to keep up with his pace.

 

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asked.  
“My name’s Theon Greyjoy. I’m looking for Jeyne Poole. She had a car accident, she was hospitalized about an hour ago? The police said she was in the OR.”  
“Are you a member of her family?”  
“I’m her foster brother. Please, is she ok? Is she still in the OR?”  
“One moment, please. Would you take place in the waiting room?”  
“Please, just tell me…”  
“I can’t tell you anything right now, one of the doctor’s will come and see you as soon as they are finished operating.”  
Robb grasped Theon’s hand and pulled him to the waiting room as he realized Theon was about to protest.  
“You come to nothing if you fight the receptionist. As she said, they will tell us when there are any news.”  
Theon said nothing and took place on the seat next to the door so he could see the hallway outside. He fumbled with the stuffed kraken in his hands.  
Robb didn’t know what to do or to say so he just put a hand on Theon’s thigh for comfort.  
“Thanks, really!” Theon looked him in the eyes. “You’re the best friend anyone can wish for.”  
“As I said, you would do the same. And everything’s going to be ok.”

The hours went by. Theon stood up from time to time just to pace around the waiting room or on the hallway. He had asked the receptionist thrice if there were any news from Jeyne, but there weren’t.  
Robb had gotten them coffee, a bottle of water and a pack of jelly bellys, Theon’s favorite. Neither of them touched them and Theon just nipped on his coffee.

It was nearly 7 when a man in scrubs finally approached them.  
“You’re here for Jeyne Poole?”  
Theon jumped from his seat and nodded. Robb stood up behind him.  
“I’m Dr. Luwin, one of the surgeons. Well, there’s good news. The surgery went well, she’s in the PACU now. She suffered some internal bleeding, but we were able to stop it and fix everything. She has a broken leg and a mild concussion. She’ll be shifted to the ICU in about half an hour, and then you can see her.”  
Theon closed his eyes in relief. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
The doctor nodded. “The ICU is on the third floor, out of the elevator and on the right side. Tell the nurse your name and she’ll show you to your sister.”

Half an hour later they were seen to Jeyne’s patient room.  
There were a lot of tubes and machines and a constant beep was heard. Jeyne lay in a patient’s bed, a bandage around her head and a drip standing beside her bed.  
Theon reluctantly walked in and sat down, a horrified expression on his face. Robb stood behind him and put his hands on Theon’s shoulder.  
He just sat there and stared at her. He had almost forgotten he had brought her stuffed kraken. He looked at it and tucked it under her arm before he took her hand in his.  
Five minutes later Robb went to get himself a chair too and placed it beside Theon.  
“You don’t have to stay here.” He said in a quiet voice and looked at Robb. “Thanks for everything but you don’t need to skip college because of this.”  
“No, I’ll stay here with you until you want to go home.”  
Theon smiled at him gratefully. “You’re the best.”

They sat there in silence the only noise was the constant beep of Jeyne’s cardiac monitor. An hour later a nurse came in to check on her vital signs.  
“Your friend’s a tough one. Her signs look good.” She smiled at them comforting.  
In that moment Jeyne slowly opened her eyes.  
“She’s waking up.” Theon whispered excitedly and smiled at Robb, who returned his smile.  
“Hey, Jeyne, can you hear me?” he grabbed her hand a little tighter.  
She looked a lightly confused as she opened her eyes fully and focused on Theon.  
“Who are you?” she whispered. Theon’s face fell and he looked worriedly at the nurse.  
“That’s ok, it’s not unusual that there’s a temporary loss of memory after a head injury.”  
Jeyne began to smile and squeezed Theon’s hand in return. “Just kidding. I would remember your ugly face anytime… Hey Robb.”  
Theon made a face. “That was NOT funny, Jeyne. You gave me quite a turn.”  
The nurse interrupted their little quarrel. “She needs to rest. I would ask you to come back tomorrow, ok?”  
They nodded and stood up. Theon stroked Jeyne’s forehead and kissed it lightly.  
“And thanks for bringing me my little kraken. See you tomorrow.” She whispered weakly and closed her eyes again.

It was almost 10 am when they left the hospital and walked over to Robb’s car. A few feet away Theon suddenly stopped and turned to Robb.  
“Thank you so much.” He put his arms around him in a tight grip. Robb returned the hug and stroked Theon’s back for comfort. They broke apart and their faces were just inches from each other. For a short moment their glances were so intense and Robb thought Theon was going to kiss him. His heart began to beat faster but instead Theon just rested his forehead against Robb’s shoulder.  
“Can you drive me home? I’m so fucking tired.” he whispered.  
“Sure.”

 

Jeyne was released from hospital three weeks later.  
Theon and Robb had planned a surprise welcome-home party and when they entered the apartment a view of her co-workers and friends were already waiting for her, the whole apartment Christmassy decorated. Theon had even hung a mistletoe at the doorframe to the kitchen.  
“A mistletoe?” Robb had asked laughing as he watched Theon hanging it up.  
“Yeah, I know it’s cheesy but Jeyne loves the idea of it.”

“Oh my gooooood. That’s so kind of you.” She smiled brightly at Theon and Robb who walked behind her carrying her bag when they entered the apartment.  
She had had some difficulties walking up the stairs with her crutches and seemed a little tired now.  
“Jeyne. It’s been forever.” Sansa said while walking down the hallway, pulling Jeyne into a hug.  
“Sansa.” Jeyne’s face lightened up in surprise. “It’s so nice to see you.” They walked into the living room where they sat down on the couch and immediately started talking about their time in middle school.

“It’s good that she was released before Christmas.” Theon said as he and Robb stood in the hall drinking beer.  
“Yeah. It’s good for you too, it’s good to see you a little more relaxed now that she’s recovering.” Robb nudged him with his elbow and grinned at him.

It was a nice evening, but Theon and Robb somehow managed to drink more beer and eggnog than was good for them. Since Jeyne wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol she kind of forced them to drink the eggnog she couldn’t. They stood in the doorframe and watched Jeyne seeing the last of her guests to the door.  
“It was so good to see you again, Sansa.” She said happily as she put an arm around Robb’s sister.  
“Definitely, we need to stay in touch this time.” She returned the hug and waved at Theon and Robb. “Bye, guys.”  
She leaned over to whisper something in Jeyne’s ear and both began to giggle. Both girls looked in their direction and giggled a little louder.  
“Bye, little sister.” Robb shouted, his voice a bit blurry.  
Theon looked at him “Oh my god, Robb, you’re drunk…” and began to laugh. “You hardly tolerate some beers and eggnog.”  
“You must say.” Jeyne said laughing as well as she walked slowly towards them. “You’re pretty drunk as well. And by the way, you two stand underneath the mistletoe… You know what this means.” She winked and looked expectantly at them.  
“What?” Robb grinned his dorky grin and looked up at the doorframe.  
“Jeyne, you can’t be serious.”  
“Oh, I am. You must kiss, it’s tradition.”  
The two guys exchanged a look, both unsure if she was just making fun or not.  
“Oh, man…” she sighed and kissed Robb and then Theon. “So, now it’s your turn. I’m tired, I’m going to bed now.” a smile brightened on her face as she turned towards her room.  
Theon and Robb still looked at each other as Theon finally shrugged and put a hand on the small of Robb’s back. “If it’s tradition…”  
He closed his eyes as he pulled Robb forward and leaned closer until their lips met. Robb stiffened for a short moment but closed his eyes too as he grabbed the front of Theon’s shirt and returned the kiss.  
What was initially supposed to be a small fluttered kiss ended in them making out leaned against the kitchen counter.

They didn’t see Jeyne smiling satisfied as she texted Sansa “Mission accomplished ;)”.

 

\--- Two weeks later ---

 

It had been a fun night. Robb had been out with Jon and some of his friends and they'd been having a good time in a pub in the city. And most of all he hadn't thought about Theon and that stupid kiss all the time.  
He had been avoiding him since Jeyne's welcome-home-party two weeks prior. Robb still couldn’t believe how Jeyne got them to kiss which lead to a much deeper kiss. Theon was his best friend and best friends usually don’t make out while drunk. 

But on the other side Robb’s heart still jumped when he thought about it. A week ago he had talked with Sansa about the whole situation, since he didn’t want to talk with Theon.  
Her answer was simple. “You’re in love with him. And to be honest, Jeyne and I have seen it coming for a while. We talked about it when she came home from the hospital, she has the same opinion.” So that was the reason Jeyne had set them up.  
“I don’t think I’m in love with him.”  
“Oh, yes, you totally are. You should see the way you look at him when no one else is around or especially when there are people around. So, what are you going to do about it?”  
“Are you kidding me? I can’t do anything about it. Even if I was in love with him, I don’t know if he reciprocates. He’s my best friend. What if I lose him because of some stupid infatuation which I’m not sure really exists?”  
Sansa just smiled at this. “Have you asked him?”  
“Of course and how should this talk start?" Robb asked sarcastically. "Uhm, Theon, do you remember the night of Jeyne’s party? You know, the night where we made out and giggled like little teenage girls? I can’t do this…”  
“Shall I ask him for you?” Sansa smiled cheekily.  
“No, don’t you dare.”  
“Well, Robb, just let me say, you won’t get an answer if you don’t ask. And what if he’s in love with you, too? At least Jeyne’s pretty sure, that he reciprocates your feelings.”  
This conversation made Robb consciously deal with his feelings for Theon. But he was far from admitting them to the concerned person.

Whenever Theon had called since said evening Robb didn’t answer his phone, and when he texted his answers were quite short. He just told him, he was busy at college, which was a weak excuse because of the holidays.

 

He said goodbye to Jon and the other guys in front of the pub and left into the other direction. The walk home would only take him thirty minutes, twenty if he took the cutoff through the playground.  
He went right around the corner, walked another three hundred foot and entered the playground. He wasn't sure if this had been such a great idea, it was pretty dark, there were no stars or the moon to be seen. Robb could hardly see the exit as there was only on streetlamp on the side of the playground.  
He just walked another few steps as he saw a figure sitting on the swing. As he came closer he realized it was Theon.  
Shit. He couldn't avoid him when it was only the two of them there. And he couldn't sneak around without Theon noticing him. Turning around would take him another half an hour and it was fucking cold. He had to make a decision. And he decided that it was probably about time to stake everything on one card.

“Hey mate.” he said as he sat down on the other swing next to Theon, who almost jumped from the sudden noise and movement.  
“Robb-”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I had nothing to do this evening since my best mate chose to ignore me... and Jeyne being in hospital for post-operative care...” he shot him a glare. “So I walked around for some time and then came here. You shouldn't be that surprised since this is one of my favorite places around here.”  
“Yeah, I'm sorry.” Robb said weakly.  
Theon stood up in a sudden and in front of Robb. “You've been avoiding me since Jeyne's come home. What the hell is going on? Is this about what happened on Jeyne's party? I have barely heard from you in two weeks now. You haven't properly answered any of my messages or text. Did I do something wrong?”  
Robb stood up too, there wasn't even a foot space between them, which made Robb very uncomfortable.  
“So?” Theon insisted.  
Robb remained silent for a moment and then-

“I'm in love with you.” That was it, he had said it out loud. He had looked at Theon's face and actually said the words. It was freeing but at the same time it was dreading as hell. He couldn't take it back, now everything depended on Theon's reaction.  
“What?”  
“I'm in love with you. And I thought... The way you were acting... The almost kiss on the parking lot at the hospital, the actual kiss at Jeyne's party, that you were probably...” Robb didn't know what to say.  
“You're in love with me? And you thought...?” Theon stared at him in disbelief.  
Every bit of hope that had spreaded in Robb's chest shattered in that moment. He was an idiot. How could he think that Theon was in love with him? They were just good friends, best friends even. Their interaction with each other had become so incredibly close. It didn't matter that they had only known each other for that short time. Theon had become the person Robb got along the best with. The person Robb felt closest to.  
“Nothing... I'm sorry I misinterpreted our friendship...” Robb said and began to walk away.  
“Robb!” Theon grabbed his sleeve to make him stop and look at his face again. “It's just- I can't believe this... You are such a great guy-”  
“Oh please, Theon. Please don't tell me what a great guy I am and that every other guy or girl would be the happiest person to date me. It's already embarrassing enough for me...”  
“That wasn't what I was going to say.” Theon took a step forward and cupped Robb's cheek with his hand. He looked him straight in the eyes, their faces just a few inches apart.  
“Look, you're my best friend. You're the best friend I've ever had. And- And I like you, too.” with these words he took another step forward and kissed him on the lips. All the tension that had built up in the last few moments left Robb's body. He sighed and put his hands on Theon's hips, pulling him closer.  
They stood there for a while, kissing under the starless nightsky, as it began to rain lightly.  
“We should go home.” Robb said overjoyed as he interlaced his fingers with Theon’s.  
“Yeah, we should.” Theon answered with an overbright smile.


	3. July, 2nd

Half a year had passed since Robb and Theon had officially begun dating. They had agreed to wait with the announcement until Robb had gratuated college.  
As they told their friends and family only few of them were genuinely surprised.  
Sansa had already told Robb before that she and Jeyne had seen that coming. And after all it was the two of them who somehow had set them up on Jeyne’s welcome home party. But neither Sansa nor Jeyne felt free to share the details of what they had exactly been up to on that evening. But they were happy for them. “Girls love playing Cupid.” was the mutual answer they got as Robb had asked Sansa and Theon had asked Jeyne.  
Rickon was overjoyed since Theon was his archery teacher and some kind of idol for him. He couldn't stop telling Robb how awesome it would be to have Theon around on every family celebration and stuff and that they could build some targets in the backyard and all so that they could practise together in their pastime and that Shaggydog would certainly love Theon too.  
Robb’s other siblings Bran and Arya were at first a little reluctant to meet Robb's new boyfriend. But after they’d gotten to know him they told Robb that they were glad that he found someone who could make him that happy.  
Robb’s parents however were slightly shocked by the announcement that their eldest child was bisexual and currently dating a guy. Anyway, they said that they would eventually get used to that if Theon was what Robb wanted.  
Jon had looked at Robb in disbelief and just said that he could do so much better which earned him a hit in the ribs by Ygritte who was happy for them on the contrary.

\---

It was 5 pm and Robb was already lying in bed. His day had been pretty shitty and when he had gotten home, he felt like all he needed was to get some sleep and forget the last few hours. He had initially wanted to wait for Theon to come home so that they could talk about it but he was way too tired. He fell asleep almost the second his body touched the mattress. He hadn’t even bothered himself with taking off his clothes; he just fell into the bed with his pants and shirt still on. He covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes, listening to the rain dropping against the window. The sound of raindrops against glass had always soothed him and helped with falling asleep. 

He woke up from the closing front door of his apartment and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 8 pm; he had slept for almost three hours. Theon was late, he usually came home at about 6 or maybe half past. It must have been a busy day for him if he arrived at that time.

A few moments later Theon came into the room and closed the door behind him, he had already taken off his shoes but he also didn't bother about his clothes. He crawled into bed behind Robb, tucking himself under the blankets too. Robb shifted a bit so that Theon could wrap his arms around him and grabbed Theon’s hands immediately.  
“You were right, it was awful.” Robb whispered. “I hate this kind of stuff, I wouldn’t mind if they gave that job to someone else.”  
Theon nuzzled his neck, placing a soft kiss on his warm and smooth skin. “Don't bother. Everything will be fine. You’ve still got some applications pending. You’ll finally get the job you want, you’ll see.” Robb found that he sounded exhausted too.  
Robb slightly turned his head around so he could see Theon in the corner of his eyes, he had his eyes closed and strands of his black hair fell over his face.  
“You ok?” Robb asked quietly.  
Theon pressed him closer to his chest and sighed. “I am now.” he whispered.  
That made Robb smile and a warm feeling spread in his chest. He turned around so that he could look at his boyfriend properly and leaned his forehead against Theon's. His eyes were still closed but he had a slight smile on his face too.  
“I love you.” Robb breathed.  
Theon smiled brighter, opened his eyes and examined Robb's face tenderly with his dark eyes.  
“I know.” he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. “Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be better.”

\---

A week later Robb went over to Jon’s and Ygritte’s on Saturday evening, they had invited him and Theon for dinner but unfortunately (well, not for Jon) Theon had to step in at the archery club for some competition for the younger classes, one of his fellow archery teachers had fallen ill.  
Ygritte and Jon had outdone themselves; they had served up a delicious three-course menu with salad as starter, spaghetti aglio e olio with grated parmesan as main dish and tiramisu for dessert. Robb had the suspicion that they had secretly ordered it in a restaurant as they usually nourished on frozen pizza and canned ravioli but both swore to god that they had cooked it themselves. It had been a really, really good dinner and a really nice gesture to invite them over, so Robb decided to remain silent about that.

After they had finished dinner they quickly cleaned the table and went over to the living room, where Jon and Ygritte sat down on their couch, while Robb was hesitant to sit down.  
He had wanted to talk to them about some issue that’s been bothering him for a week now.  
He paced nervously around the living room while Ygritte watched him curiously. He had no idea why he was so insecure. He had never been that insecure in a relationship before.  
He looked at Jon, who was sitting there and had started reading a book. Was his company that boring?  
Ygritte noticed Robb’s unusually tense behavior, saw him glancing at Jon and shoved Jon’s shoulder.  
“What?!” he asked harshly, turning his head towards his girlfriend. She just cocked an eyebrow and nodded in Robb’s direction.  
As Robb remained silent he shrugged and continued reading his book.  
“I told him.” Robb said finally.  
“What?” Jon asked again.  
“I said it, I told him that I love him.”  
“Mmh...”  
“Jon...” Robb walked over and closed the book. “This is important, ok? Would you please pay some attention? Ygritte’s able to manage that, too.”  
“Hey, what’s that supposed mean?!” she asked snubbed but smiling.  
“Sorry.”  
Jon finally looked up at him properly. “Yeah, sorry... Well, sit and calm down a bit. I'm listening.”  
Robb took place on the armchair on the opposite of the coffee table. He didn't know what to do with his hands. They were shaking a little bit and he didn't want Jon and Ygritte to see that, so he just crossed them defensively in front of his chest.  
“Great. I just told you, that I said 'I love you' to Theon.”  
Jon was silent for a moment and stared at him while he was thinking.  
“Really, Robb? You’re actually serious about him? I thought this was just some kind of rebellious “I want to date a bad boy”-phase. To piss your mother off or something, you know. Even though you're probably too old for that. You do not really love that asshole, do you?”  
This earned him another punch on the shoulder from Ygritte.  
“If this is what makes him happy, just let him. I’m happy for you, Robb.” She smiled encouragingly at him.  
“Jon, please... Yeah, I love that asshole. I know that you don't like him, but that's not the point. He can be really nice if he wants to, by the way.”  
Ygritte nodded in approval.  
“Yeah, fine with me. I haven’t seen this side of him so far. Ok, so what is this about then?”  
“I don't know how to say it. It sounds so stupid when I think about it actually, I’ll probably sound like some insecure teenager girl that has its first crush or something. Well, I know that Theon is not a fan of big words and romantic stuff and his foster sister calls him an emotional cripple. I don't know how serious she was when she said that though. And on the other hand I never had a problem with that in my past relationships. Roslin said it first and Jeyne replied immediately with 'I love you too.'. Theon just said 'I know'.”  
“This is your problem? You’re worried because of that? Oh my god, that’s so cute.” Ygritte said in her sweetest voice, her face beaming and clutching her hands in front of her chest while Robb’s face assumed the color of a pomegranate.  
“YGRITTE… So the problem is that he didn't say it back? He quoted Han Solo on you, right? Star Wars is one of your favorite movies and he knows that. And Han Solo answering 'I know' to Leia's 'I love you' is his own way to say 'I love you too'. So, if you two are really serious about each other, don't worry about it too much. He will say these words eventually.” Jon stood up and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder which had a great soothing effect on Robb. “And if he doesn’t, he is even more stupid than I already think he is.”  
Robb thought about that for a moment and sighed relieved.  
“Thanks, Jon. And Ygritte of course.” he smiled at his cousin and then at his girlfriend.  
“Want some coffee or anything?” Jon asked as he walked towards the kitchen.  
“What about champagne? I think we still have a bottle in the fridge, you know, the one you got from your colleagues when you were promoted, sweetie.” Ygritte asked excitedly. “Celebrating that little Robby here has found the love of his life.” She winked at him and Robb’s face turned even redder.  
It must be a special occasion when Ygritte called Jon ‘sweetie’. Usually she referred to him as ‘Snow’ or his full name or some other not so nice nicknames, all of which are fondly meant, as she swore.

And that was the moment Robb realized that Theon was more to him than just another person he was dating. Ygritte was right, Theon was the one Robb wanted to share the rest of his life with.


	4. March, 7th

Theon sat on the sofa working on his laptop. Robb leaned against the doorframe watching him with a smile. He looked gorgeous when he was concentrating on something.  
“I can feel you staring at me, Stark. What’s going on?” Theon looked up to meet Robb’s glance.  
“Nothing.”  
“And that’s a lie.”  
“Ok. I was thinking…”  
“That’s new.” Theon laughed. “So what have you been thinking about?”  
“Shut up. Anyway… How long have we been dating now?”  
Theon frowned. “What?”  
“How long have we been dating?”  
“Yeah, I understood that the first time, but why are you asking this?”  
“Just asking.”  
“No.” Theon shook his head. “No, I am just asking things. You on the other hand always have an intention when asking something.”  
“Ok, you got me.”  
“And we both know that you know way better than me when we started dating. You probably even know the exact point of time.”  
“It’s just… Have I told you that I love you?” Robb looked at him with innocent puppy eyes.  
“Nice try, but it doesn’t work. What’s up?”  
Robb blushed with a shy smile on his face. He still stood against the doorframe, now with his arms crossed in front of his chest, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  
“It sounds stupid when I think about it. I shouldn’t have said anything...” He turned around to walk towards the kitchen but was stopped by Theon’s voice.  
“Robb Stark! Spit it out!”  
Robb looked away and murmured something.  
“A little louder, please.”  
“I was thinking about last night, you know, the Gossip Girl evening the girls-”  
“Didn’t we agree on that we would never talk about that event ever again? I still can’t believe that they actually made us watch that stupid show.”  
“It’s not that bad.”  
Theon laughed. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that… My boyfriend is as much a sap as Jeyne, Sansa and Margaery." He shook his head in amusement. "But anyway, you were thinking about what?”  
“What Blair said to Chuck after that party.”  
Theon cocked an eyebrow.  
“Blair’s the brown haired one.”  
“I have the suspicion that last night wasn’t the first time you watched that show, was it?” Theon smirked while Robb’s face turned redder.  
“Could you please stop teasing? Just for one minute?”  
“Ok, I won’t say another word until you’re finished.” he made a movement as if his mouth had a zipper he was closing.  
“Thanks. She said ‘Three words, eight letters, say it and I’m yours’.”  
Theon had a faint idea where this conversation was going. He sighed and thought for a moment.  
“Mmmh, probably ‘I am hungry’? No, that would be nine letters...” he was still smirking at Robb, but when he saw his boyfriend’s expression he added, “And I was just kidding…”  
He closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table as he stood up. He walked over until he stood directly in front of Robb. He ran his fingers through Robb’s auburn curls and rested his hand on the back of his neck, brushing the soft skin with his thumb.  
“Baby, we’ve been dating now for a year, two months, six days and about seventeen hours as far as I remember. And even if I haven’t said these three words, eight letters, you are already mine.” Theon whispered with his most charming grin and kissed Robb, who was smiling brightly, softly on the lips.  
“Come on, Blair, I’ll take you out for dinner.”

\---

Half an hour later they entered the Lannister’s, Theon playing the perfect gentleman with holding the door open for Robb, hanging his jacket on the wardrobe and setting a chair in place for him.  
Robb couldn’t help but smile fondly as Theon kissed him on the cheek before sitting down on the other side of the table opposite him.

Shortly after they had sat down Jeyne appeared next to them, wearing her uniform and holding her pad and pencil.  
“Hello, my name is Jeyne and I’m your waitress tonight.” she said; that was how she usually greeted them when they chose to eat at that restaurant and it was Jeyne’s shift at that time.  
“Here’s the menu but I guess I already know what you want.” She started writing.  
“Maybe we order something different tonight.” Theon said, but Jeyne ignored him.  
“One whiskey with coke light for my lovely brother and one whiskey with coke for his actual lovely boyfriend. So have you already chosen your dishes?” She said with a sarcastic smile, she sounded unnerved and her voice was shaking slightly.  
Theon and Robb took the menu and started looking through it. “No, I think we’re going to look at it first.”  
“I think she’s right. We always order the same here.” Robb said as he watched her back while she walked to the bar to get their drinks.  
“Yeah, I know. Until now, maybe I’m going to order something different tonight. Just to annoy her a bit.” Theon smirked.  
“You’re such a nice brother.” Robb said and rolled his eyes.

A few moments later Jeyne returned with their drinks, placing them harshly on the drip mats before them. “Here you are.”  
“Thanks.” Robb smiled cautiously at her while Theon said “And could we please get a friendlier waitress?”  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest and snapped “And could I please get a foster brother who’s not an asshole?”  
She spun around and walked angrily towards the kitchen. On her way there she tapped another waitress on the shoulder, said something to her and pointed in their direction. After that she disappeared in the hall that lead to the back of the restaurant.  
Robb and Theon watched her aghast. “Usually she’s not that sensitive, I just made a joke.”  
“Yeah, I know that.” Robb said and took Theon’s hand in his own.  
Then the other waitress stood next to their table. “Uhm, Jeyne sent me. My name is Myrcella. Have you decided what you want to eat?”  
“What’s going on with her? I haven’t seen her that upset in… I don’t know…”  
“Well, how would you react, if you were a girl with Jeyne’s build and you’re yelled at by a 6' 6" tall man with a scarred face and dishevelled hair because his chicken isn’t well done enough for his taste? It wasn’t her fault, but it took my uncle about thirty minutes to calm him down and another twenty for Jeyne to stop crying.”  
Theon’s face fell. “Shit…” he stood up and followed Jeyne to the back of the restaurant, she had probably gone outside.  
The waitress, Myrcella, turned to Robb. “Do you know her well?”  
“Kind of, I’m Robb and this is Theon, he’s her foster brother.”  
“Oh, that’s Theon? She talks a lot about him, she adores him.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Anyway, have you decided what you want to eat?”  
“The same as usual." he sighed. "He takes the veggie pizza but without olives and mushrooms and for me the lasagna, please.”  
“Coming up!” Myrcella said with a smile while she noted the order and turned towards the kitchen.

Theon returned fifteen minutes later. He sighed as he sat down.  
“Everything’s fine. Mr. Lannister had told her to take the rest of the evening off but she refused. She said she can’t because she needed the money. I wonder for what. Anyway, I convinced her to go home.”  
“That’s maybe the best. Has she told you what happened?”  
“Yeah, poor thing.” Theon took his glass and a sip of his drink. “That asshole can be grateful that I wasn’t present…”  
“And what would you have done? Fighting a 6' 6" tall guy that behaved like some wild dog?”  
Theon took another sip of his whiskey and coke and shrugged. “What else?”  
“They would have kicked you out too and that wouldn’t have helped anyone. She probably only needs some sleep to calm down and tomorrow she will be her old self again, you’ll see.” Robb cracked a smile at him. “And by the way, I’ve ordered the food.”  
“Let me guess, veggie pizza without olives and mushrooms for me and lasagna for you?”  
“Well, why mess with favorite food?”

They finished their dishes, Theon paid and they left for Theon’s apartment. The stars and moon were shining as they walked happy and full along the road. Robb took Theon’s hand and slightly leaned against him.  
“Altogether it was a really nice evening. Who knew you had that ‘perfect gentleman’ thing in you?”  
“This is part of my charm that you love so much.” Robb could see him smirking in the half-dark.  
“At least I am not an emotional cripple and can admit that.” He stuck his tongue out which Theon took as an invitation to grab the front of his jacket, yank him forward and kiss him.  
“And who said that I was an emotional cripple?” he asked still smirking after they broke apart. At least they could joke about that until now.  
“Three words, eight letters... I’m just saying, idiot.” Robb said and joined Theon’s smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not perfect, I know, but thanks for reading anyway :)


	5. June, 18th

Jeyne came home from work late, not as late as usual (thanks to Myrcella who offered to take over the last hour of her shift) but she didn’t have the best mood. She hadn’t had a free day or evening in at least two or three weeks and this day had been particularly shitty. She was constantly amazed by the number of people who behaved like absolute douchebags because of their money that made them seemingly think they were better than some little waitress. But she needed the money and was grateful for every generous tip, so she kept her smiley face on and her mouth shut.

As soon as she entered the apartment she kicked off her shoes, threw her purse in the corner behind the door and her keys into the bowl on the cabinet beneath the wardrobe. She didn’t care about that at the moment, she could clear up later.  
What made her even more grateful than the generous tip she had gotten this evening was the fact, that this evening she would have the apartment for herself. She had spent her breaks compiling a list of things she would do as neither Theon nor Robb or both could disturb her. First of all she would watch the newest episode of Gossip Girl. There was no Theon who could complain on how shitty that show was and no Robb who would just blush silently because he would never admit in front of his boyfriend that he was a also fan of it.

And it was Robb’s birthday. Theon had told her that he wanted to take him out for a special dinner and stuff and that they would spend the night at Robb’s. She really liked Robb but as a couple these two were sometimes so disgustingly cute that she almost couldn’t stand it. On the other hand, she had never seen her foster brother that happy with anyone before so it made her happy too, kind of.  
She shut the door with her foot behind her and started taking off her waitress uniform while she was walking towards the bathroom, she urgently needed a shower; the hot water to wash the stress and the tension from her shoulders. She walked along the hall, passing the living room as something caught her attention and she turned her head around. 

As she had entered the apartment she hadn’t noticed that the light in the living room was dimly lit. She immediately regretted turning her head around as she saw Robb sitting on the couch with his pants and boxers at his ankles while Theon was kneeling in front of him. The picture of Robb’s pleasured facial expression, his right hand stroking the back of Theon’s head, Theon’s hands caressing Robb’s chest underneath his shirt while giving him head was etched in her mind.

“OH MY GOD…!” she squint her eyes shut and one hand flew up to shut her mouth. She shouldn’t have shrieked and instead just should have turned around and silently left to go for a walk or something, but it had been a reflex and she couldn’t take it back now.  
She kept her eyes tightly shut as she turned back towards the door buttoning up her blouse again, opening her eyes just to put on her shoes and grab her purse and keys. She left in a haste and slammed the door shut and only heard a faint “What the fuck?!” from the inside. So much for Theon’s ‘special dinner’ for Robb and that she would have the apartment for herself. She walked down the stairs thinking what she would do instead of watching Gossip Girl.

\---

Robb’s eyes flew open as he heard Jeyne’s shriek in the hallway.  
“What the fuck?!”  
Theon’s movements froze as he looked up at him questioningly and then turned his head towards the hall.  
“What’s up?”  
“Didn’t you hear her? It was Jeyne…” Robb said with a horrid expression. “Didn’t you say that she wouldn’t get home until 11pm?”  
“That’s what she said when I asked her. Are you sure it wasn’t just imagination? Because of what I just did to you?” he cocked an eyebrow and smirked and just wanted to continue the activity but Robb lightly slapped his forehead.  
“That was kind of a mood killer. Imagine Sansa walking in on us while I’m sucking your cock.”  
Theon thought for a moment. “Yeah, that would be kind of embarrassing.” He got up from his knees to sit down next to Robb. “I can see that it was a mood killer.” He added teasingly while looking at Robb’s crotch.  
“Very funny…” Robb said as he pulled his pants up again. “I think I won’t be able to look her in the eyes ever again.”  
“Oh, come on, you behave like a shy maiden. I would think that she has already seen people having sex at her age. In a few weeks she will laugh with us about this, you will see. And besides, it’s your birthday and it was her who told me to get you something that would blow your mind since this is your first birthday since we’ve been dating. She’ll understand that.” Theon winked and with his left hand he grabbed Robb’s arm, stopping him in the process of dressing up again. Robb could see the predatory glare in his eyes and his tenting pants.  
“And I don’t think that she will return anytime soon. You’re sure you don’t want me to continue?” as his other hand trailed his way back into his pants.  
“Not now.” Robb answered weakly as Theon continued stroking his hipbone with his fingernails before taking Robb’s hardening cock in his hand.  
“Fuck it.” He grabbed Theon by the collar of his shirt, yanking him upwards before pushing him on the couch beneath him, his pants back down and one knee between Theon’s legs.  
“Eager, aren’t w-?” he was about to say as Robb silenced him with a hard kiss.

About an hour later they both lay on the floor of the living room breathing heavy, the coffee table shoved in the middle of the room, their clothes everywhere.  
Robb turned to his side, placing his head in the crook of Theon’s neck and his arm on his chest. He stroked Theon’s arm softly with the tips of his fingers and kissed a line along his jaw line.  
“What a nice birthday present.” He smiled happily, he had totally forgotten about the incident earlier, thanks to Theon.  
Theon cocked his head to look him in the eyes with a cocky grin on his face. “You’re welcome.” kissing him on the brow.  
They continued lying on the floor for some time, Robb stroking Theon’s arm and Theon stroking Robb’s back in return until Theon decided that it was time to take a shower.

Half an hour later they sat at the kitchen table in fresh boxers and shirts, each one drinking beer.  
“What are you thinking?” Robb asked as he recognized the guilty look on Theon’s face.  
“I just realized that I probably ruined Jeyne’s evening.” He whispered.”She hasn’t had free evening in weeks, I guess, and we kind of shooed her out.”  
“It wasn’t you alone… And anyway, you said she would understand it…”  
“Yes, I know what I said, but still… It makes me feel bad somehow.”  
Robb hesitated but he could understand that. He stood up, grabbed Theon’s phone from the counter and handed it to him. “Call her.”  
“You wouldn’t he angry about it?”  
“Why would I? Your birthday present totally made up for that.” He couldn’t help but smile brightly at the memory of the last hour.  
Theon took his phone and smiled in return. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best boyfriend there is?”  
“You could say that more often.” Robb winked as Theon got up, and kissed him on the cheek and walked towards his room. Robb didn’t mind that Theon wanted some privacy for his call, sat down again and took another sip of his beer.

A few minutes later Theon returned to the kitchen with an expression of relief on his face.  
“Jeyne’s fine. She was shocked at first but she’s fine, she’ll get over it. She’s currently at Myrcella’s, she said she would stay the night and that they would watch Gossip Girl.” He laughed. “So that the two of you can exchange views on the newest episode. See, she isn’t mad at us.” He laughed a little more as he saw Robb’s blushing face. “I knew it, Stark… You can admit it, you’re a fan of that show, aren’t you?”  
“Fine, Greyjoy, I am. I really like that show.” Robb snapped. “Happy now?”  
“I’m always happy when I’m with you.” Theon hugged him from behind pressing his cheek against Robb’s and Robb was melting into it.  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t.” he could feel Theon’s bright smile on his cheek. “Let’s go to bed. Your birthday present was a little exhausting.” He said grinning and swallowed his beer, placing the bottle on the counter.  
Robb did the same and followed him to his room.

\---

Jeyne returned home the next morning with Myrcella. She had offered to invite her over for breakfast since she was allowed to stay the night at hers. They found the kitchen table nicely set up with her favorite breakfast, a big beautiful bouquet and a note that said “We’re sorry :) you know, you love us ;) XoXo T & R”.  
She couldn’t help but smile at that. They were such huge dorks.

“How did you earn that?” Myrcella asked in amazement. “Was it that bad?”  
Jeyne hadn’t told her what she had seen when she came home the evening before and Myrcella seriously wouldn’t want to know either.  
“Not that bad, but you can see what comes out when a guy, or two guys in this case, have a bad conscience.” She smiled. “Sit down. Do you want coffee or tea?”  
“Tea would be nice, I’m not a fan of that black muck.”  
“You have no idea what’s good.” Jeyne shook her head and snapped playfully as she started to cook water and put on the coffee machine.  
“Theon says, that I’m making espresso instead of coffee… I just like it black and strong and he’s such a weakling when it comes to that.” She laughed while placing another set on the table. “What kind of tea do you like? We got several fruit teas, earl grey, peppermint…”  
“Peppermint would be fine.”  
“Here you go.” Jeyne said. A few moments later the water boiled and Jeyne put a teabag into another cup, filled it with hot water and placed it in front of her friend.  
“I’m glad that our shift first starts in the afternoon.” Myrcella said. “I hate having hurried breakfasts.”  
“Yeah, but anyway it’s Sunday afternoon. I actually don’t remember my last free Sunday…” Jeyne said with a sigh.  
“But you asked Tyrion for those shifts, didn’t you?” Myrcella suggested.  
“I know… And when I think about what the money is for it is totally worth it, but it’s hard anyway.”  
“You haven’t told me either what the money is for?”  
“Theon asks the same all the time. I told him that I’m saving it for some Louboutins… Very convincing since I love wearing high heels and I have so many of them.” She laughed. “Men are so stupid sometimes. You say that you want to buy an expensive purse or shoes or make up and all they say is “Women…” never thinking about whether it’s actually true or not.”  
“So what’s it for?” Myrcella asked curiously.  
“Ok, but you have to keep your mouth shut. You mustn’t tell anyone. Actually Robb is the only person who knows yet…”  
“Whom should I tell?”  
“It’s for Theon’s birthday present. Robb and I, we’re going to get him something he surely won’t accept because it’s too expensive in his opinion.”  
“And why should I keep my mouth shut? I barely know them or anyone close to them besides you and I only see them at the restaurant and even then it’s usually you who serves them.”  
“Sorry, no offense. It’s just… He never wished for something for his birthday. Each time I ask him, all he says is that me being his sister is present enough.” She blushed with a slight smile.  
“Oh my god, Jeyne, that’s so sweet.”  
“Yes, I know, he can be really nice if he wants to.”  
“I can see that.” Myrcella pointed on the kitchen table and the bouquet. “But why are there funeral flowers in the bouquet?”  
“Funeral flowers?” Jeyne asked confused.  
“White lilies. These are usually used as funeral flowers.”  
“I didn’t know that… These are my favorite… They look so pretty and so pure.” Jeyne looked at the bouquet absent-mindedly and touched the flowers tenderly.  
“Anyway, it’s lovely. To set up breakfast for you and get your favorite flowers because he thinks that you’re mad at him. My brother would never do that.” An absent expression showed up on Myrcella’s face. Jeyne put a hand on her arm. “Is everything ok?”  
“Well, it’s difficult sometimes. My older brother is an asshole and our mother totally adores him… But my baby brother is a sweetheart, you should see him with his kittens, it’s adorable.” She took a sip of her tea. “This is a very good peppermint tea. What trademark is it from?”  
Jeyne sensed that Myrcella didn’t want to talk about that topic so she asked instead “What do you want for breakfast, bread, croissants, toast, porridge or anything else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially planned to be a lot shorter with the focus on Theon and Robb (and Jeyne as kind of a background character), but I can't help... :D  
> I kind of got so obsessed with it and the more I think about it the more I have to write and add things and characters, it's ridiculous...
> 
> Thank you :)


	6. September, 12th

Robb stood at the bus stop waiting for the next one to come. He looked at his watch, it was already 5pm. He had planned to leave work way earlier but his boss at the editorial office had decided to thwart his plans. The article that was supposed to be finished by the end of the week suddenly was supposed to be finished by the end of the day and he still had had a shitload of research to do.

He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his trousers and saw that he had five missed calls and several unread messages from Jeyne. He had been so busy that he had totally forgotten about his phone and at work he turned it on vibrate on principle.

Robb returned Jeyne’s phone call immediately.  
“Robb, finally….”  
“I’m sorry, I had a busy day and my phone was on…”  
“Yeah, whatever. We need to alter the plan. Theon’s going to pick you up-“

And speaking of the devil, at that very moment Theon’s black VW Golf stopped a few feet away from the bus stop.

“I know; he’s already here. I hang up, I’ll call you as soon as I can and I’ll think about something to distract him for a while.”

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket as he walked towards Theon’s car.  
“Hey.” He leaned over to kiss him as he got into the car and closed the door behind him.  
“Hi.” Theon smiled at him.  
“Fancy clothes. Where did you steal them?” he laughed. Theon did in fact look really nice. He usually wore some old jeans, some plain t-shirts with a hoodie jacket and chucks. Not that Robb would complain about that but suit pants and a tailored button-down shirt looked really good on him.  
“Being funny today, huh? Mr. I-could-be-on-GQ’s-best-dressed-list-if-I-wanted-to.” He stuck his tongue out.  
“Are we a bit touchy today, Mr. Grumpy Gills?” Robb poked his upper arm.  
“Please don't tell me you're picking up Jeyne’s habit of quoting movies and tv shows on every occasion.”  
“No, I won’t.” he laughed. “I really like her, but that’s something I’m not so sure about.”  
“Yeah, whatever. I picked you up ‘cause I thought we could go out for dinner. It’s kind of a special day after all.” He winked at Robb.

Robb hated that he had to do this and bit his lip.  
“It is?” he asked and tried to put on his most innocent and clueless face. He hated himself even more for this as he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face in return, disappointment written all over it.  
Theon stayed silent for a moment.  
“No, actually not.” he mumbled resignedly.  
“How about this? We get us some take away food and beers or wine or whatever you want somewhere and have a nice quiet evening on the couch - tucked up under a warm blanket?”  
Theon looked unconvinced as he finally started the car. “Ok, why not?”  
“Great, what do you want to eat? I’ll pay.”  
“I don’t know, I’m not picky today…”  
“Then it’s Hot Pie’s Wok. I haven’t eaten good Asian food in ages. You know where it is?”  
“Sure. How could I forget that? We’ve been there with Jon and Ygritte and it was the first time your clumsy cousin had tried to eat with chopsticks.” he laughed. “Oh my god, when I remember how he spread almost his whole dish on his shirt and his dumb face and Ygritte laughing and telling him, he knows nothing and is too stupid to use chopsticks properly… It was hilarious.”

Robb was grateful to change the subject and told Theon about his day. How his boss changed his mind about his deadline and the stupid interns and the newest gossip in the office.

About twenty minutes later Theon drove into the parking place in front of Hot Pie’s Wok.  
“What do you want?” Robb asked.  
“Bami Goreng. A good portion, please, I’m really hungry.”  
“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Robb said sweetly.  
“And don’t forget the hot sauce.”  
“It was only one time that I forgot it, you don’t have to remind me every time I get the food. You can stay in the car, I’ll be back soon.” Robb snapped playfully and got out of the car.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Jeyne’s number as soon as the door of the restaurant had closed behind him.

“That was one of the most unpleasant car rides I’ve ever had in my entire life. I hate to lie to him.”  
“I know what you mean. Believe it or not, he made breakfast this morning. I can’t even remember the last time we had breakfast together. Usually he’s already at work when I get up. And he kept on hinting about today being a special day and stuff. It was awful. I’ve never had a more awkward conversation with him, I guess. But whatever. He told me he had planned something for you two this afternoon or evening and that I could join you if I wanted to and I had to tell him that I’d be busy all day and that I had already planned to meet with Sansa. I felt so sorry, I could barely look at him, he looked like a kicked puppy…”  
“Yeah, I know that face. I’ve just seen it twenty minutes ago.” Robb murmured. 

The waiter asked for Robb’s order.

“I’m currently at Hot Pie’s. I kind of persuaded him to get Asian take away and stay at home. I’m quite sure that he’s convinced that we actually forgot about him. You want anything, too?”  
“Robb, I’ve baked a lemon cake and I’m currently making chili con carne, please don’t overdo it with Asian food. But I would take fried noodles with vegetables and chicken and not to forget the hot sauce.” Robb rolled his eyes. These two were unbelievable. But he knew that Jeyne wasn’t that great of a cook, so it would be safer to bring the food anyway.

He gave the orders to the waiter who immediately started to put the food in boxes.

“Ok. How’s the apartment looking? ” Robb spoke into his phone again.  
“It looks great. I succeeded in convincing Tyrion to let me take half the day off since I’ve worked so many double shifts recently. So I had enough time to decorate everything. The kitchen table is set too and there’s beer in the fridge and I even got two bottles of Tyrion’s favorite wine after I had told him why I needed the day off. There are also balloons and paper streamer in Theon's favorite color everywhere. I would say that I did quite a good job.” He could hear her smile.  
“Very good. I think we’ll be there soon. So you better get finished.” He said smiling too. He couldn’t wait to see Theon’s face when they got home. “See you soon.”  
“Yeah, you too. Bye, Robb.”

Robb put his phone away and looked up as the bag with the food was placed on the counter. He paid, took the bag and made his way back to his boyfriend’s car.

“This smells so good. “ Theon said, his stomach growling, as Robb got into the car again. He wanted to go on but Robb cut him off.  
“Yes, it does. And no, I didn’t forget the hot mud you like so much.”  
“I’m starting to think that you’re not totally incapable.” He smirked at Robb.  
“Shut up or I’ll eat the food all by myself.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Theon laughed and drove his car from the parking lot onto the street.

Fifteen minutes later Theon stopped his car on the side of the street in front of his apartment.  
“I hope the food’s still hot. I don’t like cold Asian food.”

They walked next to each other over the lawn towards the front door. Theon turned towards Robb.  
“Jeyne’s not at home. She’s meeting with your sister.” He said with a cheeky grin and winked.  
Robb just grinned back. If he only knew.

Theon opened the door, held it open for Robb who had the bag of food in his hands and stepped in after him. On the second floor Theon opened the door and got into the dark apartment first. He groped for the light switch and as soon as the light was on Jeyne darted forwards from the kitchen and threw her arms around Theon’s neck. He startled and then returned the hug.

“Happy birthday, you idiot.” She said, still hugging him tightly.  
Theon took a step back and turned around to Robb who had placed the bag on the cupboard in the hall.  
“You didn’t actually think we would forget your birthday, did you?” he said with a bright smile.  
“I can’t believe this.” Theon said overwhelmed, stepped forward and pulled Robb into a hug too.  
“Happy birthday, my love.” Robb whispered in Theon’s ear and as they parted Robb could see tears in Theon’s eyes, it was touching.

Jeyne then grabbed their hands and yanked them to the kitchen. Robb just had time enough to grab the food from the cupboard. Then he looked around to examine Jeyne’s decoration, she really did a wonderful job. Everywhere were black and golden balloons and paper streamers.  
She had already opened a bottle of wine, a type called Arbor Gold, and mumbled something about that a good red wine has to breathe, or decant as an expert would say. She handed a glass to each one of them.

“To our birthday boy.” And raised her glass. “Not the smartest one, but we love him anyway.”  
“Thanks Jeyne, I like you too.” Theon made a face at her.  
“To our birthday boy. “ Robb said too, smiled at him and put a soft kiss on his cheek.  
“Before we start eating, by the way, I made lemon cakes and chili con carne for you, Theon. And some not so hot chili con carne for your sissy boyfriend Robb… We know that you didn’t want us to get you a present, but we did it anyway.” She turned around, opened a drawer and got an envelope out of it. “This is for you.”  
Theon took it reluctantly and looked at Robb with an unsure expression. He nodded encouragingly.  
“Open it.”

Theon started to slowly open it with his thumb. As he had fully opened it, he got two cards out of it. Flight tickets. He looked at them for a moment in disbelief.  
“You can’t be serious…”  
“Of course we are.”  
“I can’t take these. That is way too much. You’re crazy…” he wanted to continue but was cut off by Robb again.  
“Of course you can and you will. Otherwise I would have to look for another person to join me on my journey along the West Coast of the United States of America.”  
Theon didn’t know what to say. He lay the tickets on the counter next to the fridge and pulled both of them into a hug.  
“I don’t know what to say…” his voice shaking.  
“Thank you would be a nice start, don’t you think?” Jeyne said happily, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. She was moved to tears by the way Theon reacted. Robb said nothing and pulled both of them closer too.

They stood there for a while, neither of them saying a word, until Theon remembered the food. They decided to prefer the Asian food and save the chili con carne for the next day. Probably.

“I can’t thank you enough for this.” Theon said between bites.  
“It’s ok, you’ve earned this. You haven’t been on a proper vacation for years and you’ve wanted to make a journey along the West Coast since you were a teenager.” Jeyne replied.  
“Let me guess, that was the reason you were working so much?”  
“Yes, but your face was totally worth it.” She smiled at him.

After they had finished eating they cleaned up the kitchen.  
“I think I need to go to bed now. “ Theon yawned as he put the forks and spoons into the dishwasher.  
Robb put an arm around his waist and led him to his room. He leaned his temple against Theon’s as they walked along the hallway.  
“We’re going to Vegas, baby.” He whispered happily.  
“There he goes. One of God's own prototypes. A high-powered mutant of some kind never even considered for mass production. Too weird to live, and too rare to die.“ They heard Jeyne say from the kitchen and couldn’t help but laugh at this. That habit was annoying and adorable as hell at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birthday dates are the ones of the actors on GoT...


	7. April, 12th

After months of planning and preparations like getting passports and working out a schedule and stuff the day of the departure of Robb’s and Theon’s journey along the US West Coast had finally come. They had decided to book a fifteen days round tour, travelling with a rental car.

Robb stood in Theon’s hallway waiting for him to get his luggage done.  
“Could you please hurry a bit, Jon’s waiting in the car.” He looked impatiently at his watch. “You should have been ready ten minutes ago, you know?”  
Theon walked out of his room with a backpack in his hands which he handed to Robb.  
“I’m sorry. And it’s not even my fault, I got distracted. You can thank Jeyne for that. Would you please check out if I got everything for the flight? I’ll be there at once, I just have to put the shoes into the suitcase.”  
Robb rolled his eyes and opened the backpack to look through the things inside while Theon went back to his room.  
Jeyne came from the kitchen carrying a tin.  
“I made you sandwiches for your flight. I’ve heard that the airline meals are sometimes not quite enjoyable.” she said as she put the tin into Theon’s backpack.  
“Thanks Jeyne.” Robb answered and pulled her into a hug. “And you’re sure you’ll get along without us?” he added with a smirk.  
“Don’t worry. I’m a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything.”  
The noise of wheels on the floor was heard from Theon’s room and a second later he appeared in the hallway, a sweater jacket thrown over his arm and dragging his suitcase behind him with the other hand.  
“Do you really think you’ll need this?” he asked and pointed towards Theon’s jacket.  
“Flights are air-conditioned, aren't they? And I don’t want to catch a cold before even arriving in Las Vegas. So yes, I need this.”  
He parked his suitcase by the door and turned around to hug Jeyne too.  
“Farewell, Poole! Don't do anything stupid while we are away...”  
“And you, Greyjoy!” she stepped back and looked at both of them with a smile and an upraised forefinger. “And don’t you dare getting married in Vegas without me!”

\---

The first thing they did after they had left the airport in Las Vegas was getting the rental car. They were given a Ford Mustang Cabriolet which Robb fell immediately in love with. He circled it for five minutes, glaring admirably at it, touching it tenderly and mumbling about what a beautiful car it was.  
Theon just rolled his eyes as he put the luggage into the trunk that was almost to small for their suitcases.

It was cute to see Robb getting that excited about a car and getting even more excited as he was the first one to drive it; he couldn’t stop smiling. The sun was shining brightly, there was no cloud to be seen in the sky and it was burning hot. Theon got into the passenger seat, got their sunglasses out of their backpacks and handed Robb his one. He noticed that Robb still had that stupid grin on his face.  
“I can’t wait to get into the hotel room to change into something more appropriate for this weather.” Theon said.  
“Yeah, but it could be worse.” Robb threw him a look; he was still smiling like a child in a shop of sweets who was allowed to pick as much as he could carry without having to pay anything. “Gods, I love this car.”  
“I can totally see that.” Theon laughed. „I wish you would show such an enthusiasm when it comes to cleaning up or doing laundry or stuff.”  
“Why would I? Everything’s fine, I always have enough fresh clothes to wear but I would admit that my apartment is slightly untidy.”  
“Are you kidding me? My apartment is slightly untidy, yours is pure chaos.”  
Robb pouted and mumbled “That’s not true.”  
“And besides, you only have enough fresh clothes to wear because your mother takes care of it.”  
“Well, not everyone can be as independent as you, Greyjoy.”  
Theon raised his hand to touch Robb’s cheek. “Don’t be mad, pookums.” he said with an insolent smile; he knew that Robb hated being called 'pookums'.  
„You know that I can’t be mad at you for a long time and don't ever call me that again.“ Robb gritted his teeth.  
Theon’s hand still cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking it lovingly.  
“I know, you said it has something to do with my irresistible charm.”   
“Yeah, about that… Actually I’m only dating you because of your good looks and your money.” Robb stated, trying to keep a straight look on his face.  
“Oh, I’m wounded. And I'm not even that rich...” Theon took his hand away from Robb’s cheek and put it on his chest with an actual wounded expression on his face. Robb just grinned at him and reached over the center console of the car to wrap his fingers around Theon’s.

They reached the hotel half an hour later, checked in and went straight upstairs to their room. They had actually planned on changing clothes and then go exploring the city but as soon as they got into the room jetlag hit them.  
They placed their suitcases in the corner of the room, kicked their shoes off and threw themselves on the bed.  
“What would you say about taking a nap before going out? I’m dead tired.” Robb yawned and stretched his arms over his head.  
“That sounds like a really good idea.” Theon answered, snuggled up to Robb and kissed him. Robb kissed him back lazily.  
They kept on kissing for a while before slowly falling asleep.

\---

**Second day: Las Vegas - Zion national park - Bryce Canyon national park**  
On the way to their second day’s destination, Bryce Canyon national park, they passed the valley of the Virgin River and drove into a fascinating world of sandstone in all shades of red. Robb was grateful for the added memory cards he had packed for safety because of the large number of pictures he had already made on their second day with his digital camera.

  
**Third day: Bryce Canyon national park - Capitol Reef national park - Moab**  
On the third day of their journey they were to stop in the Capitol Reef national park, where a number of riff-resembling mountain ranges could be admired. It was definitely worth the while.  
They were wandering around and stopped every now and then to take more pictures. Robb went on ahead but stopped at some time to turn around to see if Theon was still behind him. He wasn’t. He had stopped about a hundred feet away from him, standing still and watching the landscape.  
Robb went back to him and put an arm around his waist.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
Theon just nodded and Robb smiled brightly. He had rarely seen his boyfriend that speechless.  
“I can hardly believe we're really doing this. I can’t thank you and Jeyne enough for this.” Theon said with a touched voice and leaned over to kiss Robb’s cheek. They stood there for a while and just watched the beautiful landscape. Theon laid his head on Robb’s shoulder and enjoyed the sight.

  
**Fourth day: Arches national park**  
The fourth day’s agenda contained a visit in the Arches national park.

**Fifth day: Moab - Monument Valley - Page**  
Theon had been particularly keen for the fifth day. They were going to see Monument Valley which was probably the most famous Western landscape in the USA. The monoliths are made of sandstone and are a known film set which was the reason Theon definitely wanted to see it. Some of his favorite films like ‘Forrest Gump’ or ‘Back to the future III’ were filmed there.  
  
**Sixth day: Page - Grand Canyon national park**  
On the sixth day of their journey they continued to the greatest natural wonders of the American West, the Grand Canyon national park. The Colorado River winding through the canyons was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen, they agreed on that one hundred percent. After a day of hiking around and admiring the sight they spent the night in the area of the national park in a tent.  
They sat outside with a blanket slung over their shoulders, a small fire burning in front of them and watched the sun go down. Robb had his digital camera in his hands and showed the pictures he had made during the day to Theon.  
“They are awesome. You're a real good photographer.” Theon smiled at him and Robb could only think that he had never seen him that happy before.  
“Thanks. If I hadn't become a journalist I would have definitely become a photographer. Now it's just a hobby.” Robb said as he turned off the camera, put it back into his case and drew nearer to Theon.

**Seventh day: Grand Canyon national park - Palm Springs**  
A ride through the Mojave Desert to Palm Springs, a pretty popular city. They spent the rest of the day at the beach.  
“This is how I want to spend the rest of my life.” Theon whispered with a faint smile on his face.  
“I believe you immediately.“ Robb laughed and continued kneading Theon's uptight shoulders. “I would, too. Lying on the beach with the best weather you can imagine and having your boyfriend massaging your back is something everyone would want to do all day.“  
Theon just kept on smiling and hummed in approval as Robb got off his back and laid down on his own towel next to him.  
“Now it’s your turn.” Robb poked his side and threw the suntan cream at him.

**Eighth day: Palm Springs - Los Angeles**  
  
**Ninth day: Los Angeles - San Luis Obispo**  
In the morning, after they had had one of the best breakfasts (a continental breakfast with everything you could wish for) during their trip so far, they continued north through Malibu and Santa Barbara along the Pacific coast.  
  
**Tenth day: San Luis Obispo - San Francisco**  
On the tenth day they rode along the popular Highway 1 to San Francisco.  
“I can’t believe that it’s already the tenth day. There are only five days left.” Theon said with a sad face. “I could easily stay a while longer.”  
“I know what you mean but unfortunately it’s a bit expensive and Mr. Varys wouldn’t be too pleased if I stayed away from work any longer. He expects me at my desk on Monday.” he scowled.

**Eleventh day: San Francisco**  
They explored the sights of the unique city of San Francisco on day eleven. Such as the Golden Gate Bridge, Chinatown and Alcatraz.

**Twelfth day: San Francisco - Yosemite national park - El Portal**  
Through the San Joaquin Valley they drove to the fascinating Yosemite National Park with its deep, green forests and waterfalls.  
Robb had found out that it was the national parks that Theon liked best. He hadn’t thought that he was such a fan of nature and it was absolutely adorable how his face would light up every time they went to one of the national parks.  
  
**Thirteenth day: El Portal - Lone Pine**  
  
**Fourteenth day: Lone Pine - Death Valley national park - Las Vegas**  
Finally the penultimate day of their trip had come. They drove through the Death Valley, a desert landscape of incredible variety and fascination and finally reached Las Vegas again.  
“Tomorrow we’ll go back home.” Theon said sadly.  
Robb pulled him into a hug and moved his hand up and down his spine. “Yeah, it’s kind of sad, isn’t it? But we can come back some times.”  
“We’ll definitively come back.” Theon said euphoric. “It was incredible. Thank you so much.” He grinned his cheeky grin and kissed Robb on the lips. “Since this is our last day here, what do you think about celebrating a bit and having a good time? We can still sleep on the flight...”  
“Sounds good. But we shouldn’t carry it too far with celebration, not that we end up like the guys in ‘Hangover’.” He laughed and Theon joined him.  
“Nah, I don’t think so. Even though a face tattoo would certainly suit you. Or a missing tooth.”  
“Well, as long as there won’t be a tiger in the bathroom tomorrow… How bad could it be?”

**Fifteenth day: Las Vegas – end of the journey** ****  
Theon woke up the next morning at 8am with what he would call the worst headache of his entire life, a headache made in hell. Luckily their flight was scheduled for the late afternoon so that they would have plenty of time to sober up enough to be allowed to fly, get their stuff packed and to return the rental car.  
He could only remember little from last night. And he was glad to see Robb lying on his stomach next to him, the covers almost up over his face, his auburn curls a wild mess on the pillow and his hands and arms put under it.

Theon remembered that they had started at the hotel bar and then changed the location to some bar in the main city with exploring it a little at the same time. They drank a beer at first, then another and then another and suddenly they were drinking schnapps with other travelers and it obviously escalated.

Theon got up and went to the bathroom (of course he first checked if there was a tiger in it). He desperately needed something to fight his headache. He dug through his wash bag and found two aspirin. He threw them into his mouth and drank some water directly from the faucet. He splashed some of the cold water into his face, too.   
That was when he finally noticed the ring on his right hand’s ring finger. It was a big black and silver one with a skull on it. What the-? He took a look in the mirror and realized he was wearing a button-down shirt and a bow tie. He looked down his body to see that he was only wearing boxers and... Black patent-leather shoes?!.  
He went back to the room and stood next to the bed. He lifted the covers to see that Robb was dressed up in a short white dress which was a little too small for him and tensed around his shoulders. He looked around the room and found a bouquet of cheap flowers lying on the floor next to their suitcases. Unease started to spead in his chest. Theon then crawled into the bed and sat down next to Robb. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know if Robb was wearing the same ring. He hesitantly lifted the corner of Robb’s pillow, just as much so he could see his right hand. And there it was. Big and black and silver with a huge skull on it...

Fuck…

 


	8. May, 3rd

A week had passed since Robb’s and Theon’s return from the US. They hadn’t seen or heard from each other since they left the airport.

Initially Jeyne was to pick them up together, but Robb had called Jon instead. He had no desire in continuing the awkward silence that prevailed between them since their last morning in Vegas.

Both of them were short with telling Jon and Jeyne about their trip.   
Jeyne walked up to Theon on the parking lot of the airport with a bright smile, her arms already spread out to hug him as she saw his face.  
“Is everything okay?” she asked frowning and pulled him into a hug.  
“No.” he whispered. “And I don’t want to talk about it now. Maybe later.”  
Jeyne didn’t ask any further questions. As he said, he would tell her when he was ready to do that.

On Sunday afternoon Theon finally decided to reach out for Robb and they agreed to meet and work things out. He left for Robb’s immediately.

Half an hour later they were standing in the kitchen of Robb’s apartment, each one on the opposing side of the kitchen table. Theon took a sip from his coffee while Robb was just staring at the cup in his hand.  
“Are you going to say anything?” Theon broke the silence. He could see that Robb was still mad at him and Robb usually preferred to remain silent before saying something thoughtlessly.  
“I am. I’m just thinking about how to word it.”  
Theon swallowed and looked at him with an unsure expression. “So?”  
“You remember our last conversation in Vegas?”  
Theon nodded.  
“I haven’t changed my mind about that. And I really don’t understand how you are ok with us getting married by some Elvis-imitator, both of us so drunk that we don’t even remember entering that chapel…”  
“And you blame me for that?” Theon cut him off.  
Robb just looked at him.  
“You can’t be seriously blaming me for that? You don’t even know if it was my idea or yours.”  
“That’s not the point and you know that. This is not the way I had imagined my wedding.”  
“I never thought that I’d get married at all.”  
“We didn’t even get a proper Marriage License; it’s not valid anyway…”  
“I don’t understand why you are psyching out about this if it isn’t even valid?!”  
“But you were thinking about obtaining recognition, weren’t you?”  
“Yes, why not?!”  
“I just told you that this was not the way I had imagined the whole thing… How am I to explain that to my family? Do you have any idea what my parents are going to say? You know my father and mother, they’re kind of old-fashioned when it comes to that matter.”  
“How bad can that be? And we could catch up the ceremony and the feast later with all our family and friends. Sansa and Jeyne could be bridesmaid…”  
This time he was cut off by Robb. “Are you kidding me? You’re planning a wedding feast but you can’t even say that you love me. Why would I want to be married to someone who can’t even admit his feelings for me properly?” his face was reddening in anger.  
Theon looked at him in disbelief. They had argued about this several times in their relationship, but Robb had never gotten this angry and pissed.  
“Why are you bringing this up again?!”  
“I’m not going to discuss that with you anymore. Go.” Robb demanded. “Get out!”  
Theon stared at him. “Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean I don't feel that way.”  
“Go.”  
“Robb, you can't be serious...”  
“Yes, Theon, I am serious! What is your problem? It’s not that hard. I. Love. You.”  
“I have told you that-”  
“Yes, I know... You have told me often enough about that emotional cripple stuff.”  
Theon rolled his eyes and touched his forehead.  
“Am I annoying you?” Robb hissed.  
“Robb-”  
“No, it’s enough. Do you know what it's like to be with someone who can't admit his feelings for you? That he returns your love? After almost two and a half years of dating?”  
“Robb, I-” Theon placed his mug on the table and took a step around it.  
“Don't insult me and our relationship by saying it now. You're such a coward. Just leave.” Robb's voice was shaking almost as much as Theon's body and Theon could hear the tears coming up, Robb was so angry that he nearly started to cry.  
“Robb... Please...” he reached out for him but Robb just slapped his hand away.  
“Get out now and don't touch me. We've been through this before. I’ve been waiting long enough now. I can’t and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life waiting for...” his voice broke.  
Theon didn't know how to react; he just stood there staring at Robb.  
“Fine, if you don't want to go, then I'll go. We're done. When I return I want you and your stuff gone.” he turned around so that Theon couldn't see the tears running over his cheeks. He grabbed his keys and left. He closed the front door behind him and stood still. He wiped the tears away, went downstairs and left the building, not looking back.

 

\---

 

Robb had walked around town for nearly two hours. He had been to the playground where they had first kissed and walked past the restaurant where they had they first official date. Yes, he had been angry with Theon, but now that he had cleared his head he had come to the conclusion that he had probably overreacted. No, he had totally overreacted. He didn’t know why he got so mad.

Theon was so goddamn stubborn about this. Of course Robb would wait for Theon, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to wait forever, it wouldn’t allow him to make a fool of himself. Robb himself was a very emotional person and had no problem with showing it so he couldn’t understand why Theon was so hesitant to say it. Sometimes he wondered if Theon just didn’t care for things like expressing his feelings.

He turned around and headed back to his place. He felt his heart sink more and more as he returned to his apartment and climbed up the stairs. He really hoped that Theon hadn't actually listened to him and had instead stayed there so that they could make up when Robb came back.  
He opened the door, his own heartbeat loud in his ears. He entered his apartment and threw his keys into the bowl he used to keep them in.  
“Theon?”  
He didn't get an answer as he walked through the empty hallway to the kitchen, then to the living room, the bathroom and his bedroom. Theon had left and his stuff was gone too.

 

\---

 

“The person you have called is temporary not available.”  
It was the third time that Robb had tried to call Theon and got only this recorded message. Stupid asshole.  
He was pacing restlessly around his apartment, trying to decide whether he should go after him or waiting for Theon to reach out for him instead.  
He couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way to Theon’s.

He parked his car at the side of the street and got out. Theon’s car was nowhere to be seen. He walked across the lawn and rang the door.  
“Yes?”  
“Hi, Jeyne. It’s Robb.”  
He heard the buzzer, opened the door and walked up to the second floor. Jeyne had left the apartment door open for him.  
“I’m in the kitchen.” She shouted as he closed the door behind him. “I’m making pasta, want some too?”  
“Yeah, thanks, I’m quite hungry…” he said as he entered the room. He went directly to the cupboards and drawers, grabbed plates and cutlery from them and placed the whole stuff on the kitchen table. He took a bottle of lemonade from the fridge and poured it in two glasses. He placed one next to the hearth for Jeyne and then leaned with his back against the counter. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“Is Theon there?” he asked even if he already knew the answer.  
Jeyne looked up from the pots on the hearth. She stirred the sauce while she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“No. He left half an hour ago because he is to assist at some sub-office in White Harbor. He told me that his boss called this morning as a server broke down and he has to fix it and that he’ll come back immediately afterwards. I thought that was why he was at yours? To tell you and say goodbye?”  
Robb looked at her in surprise. This couldn’t be true.  
“He didn’t say anything. Not even goodbye…”  
Jeyne took the pot with the pasta from the hearth, poured off the water and placed it on a dinner mat on the table. Then she turned around and threw him a glance.  
“What do you mean?” she asked before seasoning the sauce with salt, pepper and Tabasco.  
“We had some kind of… Argument… I suppose. I got angry at him, he got annoyed in return, I told him to leave and when he didn’t… Well, I left and told him I wanted him and his stuff gone when I return… And when I came back he was actually gone. I tried to call him but his phone’s turned off. So I came here because I wanted to talk to him.” Robb whispered sadly.  
Jeyne hummed and kept her eyes locked on the pot with the sauce.  
“Did this argument have anything to do with the argument you two had on your last day in Vegas?”  
“He told you?”  
“He tells me everything. Almost.”  
“Yes, it was about our last day in Vegas.”  
She grabbed her own phone from the counter and dialed Theon’s number.  
Robb could hear the ‘The person you have called is temporary not available’ from her phone.  
She looked at the display in disbelief and threw it across the counter.  
“Fucking asshole.” She muttered, turned off the hearth and placed the sauce pot on the table. Then she turned around to face Robb.  
“He made that story up, he lied to me.”

 

They sat at the table in silence, both picking at their pasta. It was Jeyne who finally threw her cutlery on the table.  
“I’m not hungry anymore…”  
Robb placed his’ next to his plate and took his glass to drink some of the lemonade.  
“I can’t believe that he’s doing it again…” she murmured.  
“What do you mean by ‘doing it again’?” Robb asked.  
“He’s done that before a couple of times…” she sighed. “When he’s done with the world he just disappears. Usually for a week. At most. But he has never lied to me before. He always told me what had happened and that he’d be home soon.”  
“And how do you know that he lied about this assist-thing?” Robb didn’t want to believe that Theon just left because of that stupid fight they had had.  
“First, you two had a fight and he obviously thinks that you’ve broken up with him. Second, his phone is turned off…”  
“That would be stupid. Maybe it sounded like that, but it’s stupid. I love him and he knows that. He can’t literally think… He’s the stupidest person if he really thinks I would break up with him because of that stupid fight… Maybe he has no connection to the network?”  
Jeyne raised an eyebrow again. “Do you really think that?”  
Robb didn’t know what to think.  
Jeyne stood up and walked to the fridge. She opened the door and fetched a bottle and ice cubes from it, it was whiskey.  
“Want some too?” she asked but didn’t wait for an answer as she got two whiskey glasses.  
She put two ice cubes in each and poured some of the amber colored liquid over them.  
“People do crazy things when they’re in love.” She said after she’d taken a gulp.  
“Jeyne, seriously, this is not the right moment to quote Hercules.” He couldn’t believe that he even noticed that quote but Jeyne watched that movie regularly and they had joined her from time to time.  
“Maybe not, but Meg’s right anyway.” She said with a slight pout. She didn’t like it when people were speaking lightly of her favorite movie. “And Theon particularly does crazy things when he’s in love. Not that he’s been in love that often… But he doesn’t think straight when it comes to you.”  
“I don’t know.” Robb avoided eye contact.  
“About what? Him being in love with you? Believe me, he loves you more than anything…”  
“Has he told you?” he looked at her hopefully. It would be enough for now to just hear it from Jeyne.  
“No, he hasn’t. And he doesn’t have to. It’s the way his voice gets a tender undertone every time he talks about you. It’s the way he looks at you. Trust me, he hasn’t looked at anyone like that before.”  
Robb smiled at that.  
“You know that he hasn’t said ‘I love you’ to anyone before, don’t you?”  
He looked at her in astonishment and thought about that for a moment.  
“Besides you?”  
“No, not even to me. But it’s different anyway, you’re his boyfriend… And Theon would kill me if he knew that I’m telling you this…”  
“Apparently he has a different opinion on that boyfriend-thing.." he said sadly. "But telling me what?”  
“Sometimes, especially when he’s had a bad day, he has serious doubts that he’s good enough for you…”  
“That’s stupid, too. I have told him a thousand times…”  
“I know and you could tell him another thousand times that this is rubbish. It has something to do with how he was treated by his ex boyfriend…”  
Robb squirmed at the mention of Theon’s ex boyfriend. He knew that he had had a girlfriend, too, but Theon had never mentioned anything about his past relationships except that they ended not under quite good terms.  
“And he doubts that he can make you happy…”  
Robb put his head on the table.  
“What am I supposed to do with him?” Robb murmured against the wooden table top. He sat up again, took a sip of his whiskey and leaned back on his chair.  
“Well, you’ll have to wait until he comes back first.” Jeyne’s answer was simple.  
“I hope he doesn’t take too long to return. I won’t- I can’t be waiting for him forever…”  
“Even if you still love him?”  
“It doesn’t matter, I will always love him. But we can’t be together as long as we keep arguing about stuff like that.”  
Jeyne reached over the table and laid her hand on Robb’s to comfort him.  
“Everything’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” She smiled at him encouragingly.  
“I hope you’re right.”


	9. May, 3rd - Part II

“Fine, if you don't want to go, then I'll go. We're done. When I return I want you and your stuff gone.” Theon heard Robb say from across the table but it sounded as if he’d been miles away. He stood there frozen, he couldn’t move.

Robb turned around and left the kitchen. Theon could hear the door closing but he still hadn’t totally realized what just had happened. He stared at the empty space where Robb had stood just a minute ago.

He couldn’t believe it. He had managed to fuck up again. And of all people it had to be Robb. He hadn’t minded if he had fucked up with Ros or Ramsay in that way. These relationships hadn’t been the healthiest anyway. But in the end Ramsay was right. Theon wasn’t worth a good person like Robb. He would end up alone just as Ramsay had predicted it.

He took his cup from the table, poured the now cold coffee into the sink and washed it up. He didn’t know why he did that, it didn’t matter anyway. He put the cup into the cupboard and took one last look around the kitchen.  
He looked at the picture that hung next to the doorframe. It was one of the two of them, taken in the garden of the Stark house during one of the parties they used to throw for their children’s birthdays. They were standing next to each other, arms put around each other’s waists and smiling happily.

_Gods, I love him_. Theon knew that he loved Robb and he didn’t know why he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.  
_It doesn’t matter anyway, he’s gone and he doesn’t want me anymore._  
There wasn’t anything of his’ stuff in the kitchen besides his key ring and phone on the table.

He walked through the hall to the living room. He walked past the whole-body mirror. He had never understood why Robb needed such a huge thing hung up in his hall but he insisted that he needed it to take one last look before leaving the house. Just to check if everything was in position. That made Theon think of the few times when one bit of Robb’s clothing didn’t fit the rest and Robb went back to his bedroom to change. He smiled and looked in the mirror. He hadn’t realized that he had started to cry. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet and with a harsh movement he dried his face with his sleeves.

He went through the other rooms and here and there he picked up some shirt or trousers. In the living room he found his Marvel DVD collection. On their last weekend before they had gone to the US they had tried to watch all Marvel movies in a row. They had started on Friday evening with Iron Man. Every now and then they used to argue about who was the best Avenger or which of these films was the best and Robb had stubbornly claimed that he could stay up through their movie marathon.  
By 5am on Saturday morning Robb had been fast asleep with his head leaning against Theon’s shoulder and his mouth slightly opened. He had looked so gorgeous and peaceful then it made Theon cry again.  
The Robb that left a few minutes earlier had had nothing peaceful about him.

Of course they had argued before but the longest they hadn’t talked to each other before Vegas was a day. Both of them couldn’t have stayed away from each other much longer than that and after they had talked everything would be fine again.

That last night in Vegas had changed everything.

 

\---

 

_Theon didn’t know what to do. He still held the corner of Robb’s pillow and couldn’t stop staring at that ring._

_What the fuck had happened? He tried to remember but he couldn’t. The last thing he remembered was that they had bought another round of schnapps for them and the other couple they had gotten to know that evening._

_And now he was sitting next to a sleeping Robb, fighting his headache and trying to sort out his thoughts._

_It was obvious that they had gotten married. And he knew that this was the least thing Robb had wanted to do in Las Vegas, he had made that pretty clear after Jeyne had mentioned that at their departure. Robb thought that getting married in Las Vegas was a rash and stupid thing to do. He was just as much a sighing romantic as his sister Sansa.  
They had only briefly talked about weddings and marriage and Robb had a clear opinion on that. Everything would have to be perfect. From the wedding proposal to the feast to the honeymoon._

_Theon didn’t even want to imagine Robb’s reaction once he was awake. He wasn’t a person who usually initialized confrontations but the sooner he got over with it the better. He leaned over and shook Robb’s shoulder lightly._

_“Robb?” he shook a little firmer. “Robb, wake up.”_

_Robb grumbled and dragged his cover over his head. “Let me sleep.”_

_Theon got up from the bed and went back to the bathroom to get him a glass of water and some aspirin, too. Robb hadn’t moved an inch as Theon reentered the bedroom and sat next to him on his side of the bed._  
_He put the glass on the nightstand and pulled Robb’s cover down. Robb squeezed his eyes tighter shut and tried to turn around but Theon stopped him._  
 _“Leave me be…”_  
 _“No, Robb, you need to wake up.”_  
 _Robb finally opened one eye. “My head bursts…”_  
 _“Here, take these.” Theon said and reached for the glass of water while Robb sat up on the bet with still only one open eye. He took the aspirins and the glass from Theon._  
 _“You’re the worst, have I ever told you that?!” He opened the second eye. Theon was blown by how blue they were each time he looked at Robb._  
 _“Just a few times.”_  
 _Robb put his face in his hands. “How the fuck did it get that bad? When did we return to the hotel? And why are you wearing this shirt and a bowtie?”_  
 _Theon raised an eyebrow and nodded towards him. Robb frowned at him and eventually looked down his own body. He lifted the cover to get a better look._  
 _“Please don’t tell me that I’m wearing a wedding dress.”_  
 _“And a wedding ring.” Theon said in a low voice as he stared out of the window. He didn’t dare to look at his… What? Boyfriend, husband?_  
 _Robb held his hand in front of his face and examined the ring on his finger._  
 _“Please tell me this isn’t true.”_  
 _He threw his cover to the other side of the bed and was standing in front of Theon in a second. He was slightly staggering and unsure on his feet._  
 _“That was your idea, wasn’t it?!” Robb said and Theon could hear the anger coming up._  
 _“How the hell am I supposed to know that?!” Now Theon was standing too. “I don’t remember more than you do, probably. The last thing I know for sure is the round of peppermint schnapps you bought…”_  
 _“We had peppermint schnapps?” Robb didn’t even remember that. Theon was the one who could withstand more alcohol. Robb usually got tipsy after drinking only a few beers._

_And after that it only got worse. They got really angry at each other and were soon shouting._   
_Robb was angry because of the obvious and Theon was angry because of Robb’s reaction._   
_“It’s not a big deal. We were drunk and got married, so?”_   
_“Of course it’s a big deal. I told you that this is the last thing I would do and now look at us. And why am I wearing the dress?” He bent down and grabbed the bouquet. Theon couldn’t help but laugh at this sight. Robb looked so funny with that little to small white dress, his hair a curly mess and holding that ugly bouquet. The only thing missing was a bridal veil and Robb would be the perfect bride._   
_“You’re thinking this is funny?!” Theon’s reaction made Robb even more furious._   
_“Of course it is. I don’t know why you’re making such a drama about it. We’re young and we’ve been dating for about two and half years and now we’re married. It’s not a big deal.”_   
_“You better believe it!”_

_They kept on arguing and shouting until Robb threw the bouquet in Theon’s face._   
_“You didn’t do that?” Theon growled and stepped forward._   
_“Just be grateful it wasn’t my fist. You can’t imagine how much I would love to punch your stupid face right now.”_   
_“Go with it, come here and punch my stupid face.”_   
_“Don’t tempt me.”_   
_Theon rolled his eyes and turned around._   
_“Where are you going?!”_   
_“This won’t lead anywhere. I’ll start packing my stuff…” he said without looking at Robb and headed to the bathroom._

_They remained silent for the rest of their journey. They didn’t speak a word as they collected their stuff. Theon found a flyer of the wedding chapel they had obviously been to and apparently they had gotten married by an Elvis-imitator. He didn’t say anything about it and just threw it on top of Robb’s clothes as he put them into his suitcase. Robb just frowned, looked at it and then tore it to shreds._

_Robb only spoke again after they had landed at Winterfell airport and got their suitcases from the baggage carousel._  
“I’ll call Jon. He’ll pick me up.”  
“Fine.”

_Robb’s suitcase was first, he grabbed it and without saying anything else he turned around and headed towards the exit.  
Theon was still too angry to be bothered by Robb’s behavior. He couldn’t wait to get home, to go to bed and just try to forget that this had happened._

 

\---

 

Theon put all the stuff he had gathered from Robb’s apartment in a bag as he walked through the hall. He didn’t turn around to take a last look, he just walked out and closed the door behind him.

The way back to his own apartment was a blur. He couldn’t stop crying. Robb and he had really broken up. He hadn’t thought that this would ever happen. If anyone had asked him who he would spend the rest of his life with, his answer would have been Robb. Without any hesitation.  
But he was responsible for Robb being distraught and unhappy and he had no idea how he could ever make that up again.

He checked his appearance in the mirror as he reached his apartment and parked his car by the side of the street.  
His eyes were red and swollen. Fuck. Jeyne would notice immediately that something bad had happened. He wiped the tears away and closed his eyes for a few moments before getting out of the car.

Theon entered his apartment and a part of him hoped that Jeyne wasn’t at home. But she was, he could hear her rummaging around in the kitchen.

He immediately went to his room, trying to make no noises as he closed the door.

“Theon?”  
“Yes?”  
“Just wanted to know if it was you.”

He threw the bag with his stuff in the corner of his room and got the big sports bag from his wardrobe. He threw some clothes carelessly into it, got his wash bag from the bathroom and stood the sports bag in the hall next to the door.

Then he made his way to the kitchen. Jeyne was standing in front of the hearth.  
“I’m making chili, you want some too?”  
“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”  
“Great, then there’s more left for myself.” She smiled at him. Theon tried his best to put on a normal face. The last thing he needed now was Jeyne to discover that he and Robb had broken up.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” He started and she turned around to look at him.  
“Did something happen at Robb’s? You two made up, didn’t you?”  
“Yes, of course we did. But that’s not the point. I got a call this morning; one of the servers in White Harbor broke down and the responsible one is sick. So I have to go to fix it. I’ll be back in a few days, as soon as everything’s fixed.”  
“Oh, ok. But can’t one of the other programmers go? I mean, you and Robb have just reconciled… Wouldn’t it be better to spend the time with him rather than at that sub-office?”  
“No, I have to go and I have to leave this evening. They already organized a hotel room and everything and my bag is in the hallway…”  
Jeyne hummed but she obviously didn’t approve.

Theon walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
“Bye, Jeyne. I’ll be back soon.” He kissed her on the cheek.  
“Bye, Theon. Call me when you arrive there, ok?”  
He smiled at her and turned around. He grabbed his bag from the floor in the hall and left.

He hated himself for lying to Jeyne but he couldn’t tell her the truth. Speaking it out loud would make it real and he wasn’t ready for that.  
And at least not everything was a lie. He had really been called by his boss and that he was to go to White Harbor. But he lied about immediately coming back. He needed time to sort things out and he wouldn’t come back until he was sure about what to do. Theon would call Jeyne sometime the next week so that she didn’t have to worry too much.

 

\---

 

The server was fixed in only three days. He left instructions for the other programmers at the sub-office and said good-bye to the head of the local IT department.  
“Mr. Greyjoy, I can’t thank you enough for helping us out that fast.” He said as he shook Theon’s hand.  
“This is what I get paid for, isn’t it, Mr. Manderly?” Theon said with a smile.  
Mr. Manderly laughed and clapped his shoulder in a friendly manner.  
“You’re always welcome here. Should you ever get tired of Winterfell’s IT department, I would be glad to offer you a job position here in White Harbor.”  
Theon nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Manderly. I will keep that in mind. Good bye.”  
“Good bye, Mr. Greyjoy.”

Theon left the company and walked over to the parking lot. He had already packed his stuff this morning and had everything ready to leave.  
Mr. Manderly’s offer was tempting. This way he would never have to see Robb again, which made him sad but it would be for Robb’s best.  
He had been so busy the last three days that he only thought about Robb and their break-up when he was alone in his hotel room in the night. He had never thought that he could be that deeply affected by someone. He missed Robb. He missed his stupid grin and his warmth when they were lying in bed together. Theon tried to push these thoughts aside, they only made him feel more miserable and cry even more.  
And he hated it to cry, it was a sign of his weakness.  
Ramsay had always called him weak. Weak and other things, worse things. Theon didn’t want to think about that either.

He got into the car but didn’t start it. He thought for a moment where he could go next.  
Well, first he would have to call his boss in Winterfell to report about the situation in White Harbor and that he would take the rest of the week off.

He pulled out his official cellphone. He couldn’t use his private one, he knew what would happen if he turned it back on. He would have received a shitload of messages. Jeyne would be mad but he decided to care about that later. Much later. She would understand when he would finally come back home.

He looked up a hotel he could stay in for the next few days until he had decided what to do next.

 

\---

 

Nearly a month had passed until Theon finally had made a decision and found the courage to go back to Winterfell.

He found Jeyne standing on the balcony. She was smoking, a habit she had actually stopped a few years ago. She turned around as she heard his steps on the floor of the living room. She met his glance and then looked away briefly to put her cigarette in the ashtray and stepped back in. Jeyne rarely got angry with Theon but this time he had clearly crossed a boundary.

“I’m home.” was all he could say.

She stood in front of him and slapped him across the face without saying a single word. After that she left for her room, slamming her door shut in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	10. June, 2nd

The past seven days had been hard. Probably the hardest ones in Theon's life. Even the day when he was taken away from his biological family couldn’t compare to that. Theon had barely found the strength to do anything besides lying on the sofa or swapping to his own bed (though he preferred the sofa because his bedclothes still smelled of Robb, but he didn’t have the heart to change them).  
He didn’t even watch TV or listened to music; he just lay there and tried to sleep. He tried to forget that he had fucked up with the two people he cared about the most which wasn’t that easy since one of these people lived with him.  
And Jeyne had remained silent since he had come home. She had avoided the living room and Theon had only seen her when she passed this room to go to work or to go to the kitchen.  
The only sign that she wouldn’t be mad at him forever was that she still cooked enough food for two.

 

\---

 

He was still lying on the sofa when she finally approached him.  
“Theon!”  
“Leave me alone...” he grumbled in a low voice.  
Jeyne entered the living room again in over a week and stood before him.  
“You can’t be serious! This has to stop! You’re being overdramatic. YOU left for over a fucking month. And you lied to me, Theon, you really lied to me. Robb came over to talk to you and he told me that you two had fallen out and seemingly broken up... He wanted to make things up. I’ve never seen him looking that miserable. And now you're lying here... Your phone was dead the whole time. Do you even have a clue how fucking scared I was?! I even called your co-worker and he only told me that you called in sick after you’d fixed everything in White Harbor… I almost called the police... And now you haven't left the apartment in a week since you've come back and you've been wearing the same clothes for what? Three days now? Come on, get your fucking ass up and get a shower. Or at least change your clothes and stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's 9pm and you've spent the whole day on the couch. When was the last time you've actually slept in your bed?”  
“I said, go away! And don't shout at me...” Theon said in a shaky voice, turning around so that he faced the back of the couch.  
“What if HE had shown up?”  
“Come on, now it’s you who’s being overdramatic. You know exactly that he’s in prison for murdering his father and can’t harm you.”  
“Ok, but what about his spit-licking leech-worm friends?!”  
“Jeyne, you know that they’re not going to do anything with him being locked away and his father being dead.”  
She didn’t know what to say to this.  
“Robb won’t be waiting for you forever.”  
“Good.”  
“Why is that good?”  
“Means he’s not stupid.”  
“No, you’re the one who is stupid. Robb would do anything for you…”  
She didn’t get an answer.  
“Theeeeoooonnn!!!”  
“What?” he turned around again and looked at her.  
“I can't and I won’t deny you forever...”  
“You won't have to. He won't reach ou...”  
“Yes, because that's your job. And if you don't do it... Then what?!” She sighed and gave him a sign to lift his head so that she could sit down on the couch. He laid his head on her lap and she began to stroke his hair.  
“Shall I sing you a song?”  
Theon hummed in approval. Jeyne thought for a moment and began to sing.  
“We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I’m standing there...”  
“Not Taylor Swift and not a fucking love song. Next.”  
“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen...”  
“JEYNE, NOT FROZEN!!!”  
“Why not? ‘Let it go’ is a beautiful song and Frozen is a great movie!”  
“It's totally overrated.”  
She slapped his forehead lightly. “HOW DARE YOU?! … Ok, if you weren't that unhappy right now, I would seriously be angry with you...”  
“I'm not unhappy.”  
“Yeah, of course not.” Jeyne rolled her eyes. “Ok, then let me think... Oh, this one will be fine.” She smiled at him.  
“If there's a price for rotten judgment, I guess you've already won that. That man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, you've been there, done that. Who d'you think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, I can see right through you. Boy, you can't conceal it, I know how you're feeling, who you thinking of...”  
“Jeyne, seriously, another fucking disney song and I swear to god I'm going to kill you!”  
She chuckled. “I'm amazed that you really let me sing it that long. But first of all 'I won't say' is not another fucking disney song, it's the best fucking disney song. Ok, anyway... Then what do you want me to sing?”  
“What about the one Wylla used to sing to us before we went to sleep?”  
“'Here comes the sun'? Or 'Iris'?”  
“Yeah... Would you sing both, please?” Theon asked tiredly. As she took a closer look at his face she could see that he couldn't have slept very well, or at all, these past view days. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin had become unhealthy pale.  
“Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right. Little darling, it's been a long, cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right. Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here...” she sang in a low voice while she was still stroking his hair. When she finished that one Theon hummed to let her know to sing the other song too.  
“And I give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now...”  
He had fallen asleep before she had finished the second song.

 

\---

 

When he woke up the next morning, his head was still on Jeyne's lap. She had turned on the TV and was watching Disney's Hercules.  
“Why am I not surprised that you're watching this movie?” he smiled weakly at her.  
“Because I love it, it's my favorite and I watch it on every occasion. Want some breakfast?”  
“I'm not hungry.”  
“Yes you are. You have to eat. What about bagels?”  
“Ok, a bagel would be fine.”  
“Good boy!” she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and stood up from the couch to go to the kitchen.  
Theon grabbed a pillow and laid his head on it. He closed his eyes and listened to the TV. He could also hear Jeyne singing to herself while she made breakfast. “No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no, you swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh oh, it's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love...”  
He had lost count on how many times he had watched this movie with Jeyne. 

A few minutes later she came back with two bagels on a plate, which she placed in front of him on the couch while she sat down in front of it on the ground. She put an arm on the couch and rested her chin on it.

“Eat, I made your favorite.”  
“Thanks.” he murmured. “You're the best.”  
“Oh, I know.” she grinned at him for a moment and then asked with a serious expression on her face. “But you do love him, don't you?”  
Theon didn't know if she was fully aware of the reason of his breakup with Robb or how she knew it but he was grateful that he didn't have to tell her himself. He still chewed on his bagel and swallowed.  
“I don't want to think about him right now, but if I would, I'd say yes.”  
“So why don't you tell him?”  
“Jeyne... You know why. I've had two more or less serious relationships in my life and you know how they ended. If I would say it, it would become even more serious, real and- if it gets real… And what if I fuck it up?”  
“Well, I think you’ve fucked up pretty much already. And I'm totally convinced that he would take you back in a second if you just had the balls to call him. You’ve been dating for so long now, don’t you think you two are already serious and real? And besides, Robb is no Ros or-” she choked, she still couldn’t say the name and she didn’t need to, Theon knew it anyway. “Whatever... He loves you and you love him, it can't be that difficult.”  
“No, I don't know. I seriously messed it up. And I succeeded in hurting the first person I've ever really loved.”  
Jeyne smiled at him. “See, you just told me that you love him. I heard you say it with my own ears. Yes, admitting it makes you vulnerable, but don’t you think Robb’s worth it? So get your ass up and call him.”  
“Jeyne.” He sighed. “I can’t. At least not yet. I’m not ready to face him.”  
“Well, I can work with that.”

 

\---

 

The next day Jeyne had gotten him to leave the couch, take a shower and get out of the apartment. Jeyne suggested to go for a coffee and when they entered Starbucks Jeyne went to catch the leverage while Theon searched for seats.  
He was lost in thoughts and didn't notice the person coming up to him, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. Theon startled and looked up to see Sansa instead of Jeyne standing there.  
“Am I allowed to sit down?” she gestured towards the chair.  
Theon just nodded but remained silent, he hadn't expected her to talk to him, if they were to ever meet again.  
“Jeyne called me. She thought that after she failed that probably I could talk some more sense into you. And I'm only here for Robb’s sake because I want him to be better again.” Sansa said as she sat down. She held her own coffee to-go twisting in her hands. “Look, Robb is miserable, at least as miserable as you look.”  
Theon didn't know what to say.  
“You have two options: work things out with him or let him go. But no matter what has happened between the two of you, you've been connected since the day you met at Rickon's archery tourney. Everything that you've gone through since then will finally lead you back to each other again. Running away doesn’t solve any problems…”  
“So you think too that Robb would forgive me and take me back?” there was a hint of hope in Theon's voice.  
“I do. I really do, but don’t take too long. He won’t be waiting forever and he is certainly too proud to reach out for you since you were the one that left…”  
Theon nodded. “Thanks, Sansa... And for the coffee too.”  
Sansa grabbed her to-go-mug and stood up. “Don't mess it up, Theon.” turned around and left. A few moments later Jeyne came back.  
“Thanks, Jeyne, you could at least have warned me...”  
“You're welcome. But seriously, I can't watch you any longer. Seeing you heartbroken makes me heartbroken too.” She reached over the table and put her hand on his.  
“All I want is for you is being happy again.”  
“I know.” he smiled weakly.

 

 

\--- About two weeks later ---

 

 

“What the-?!” was the first thing Robb could say after they took the bag from his head. The sudden light blinded him and he had to blink a few times before he could properly see anything. Words failed him and he stared in astonishment.

“Wow, this is amazing. It looks fantastic.” Robb said with his happiest face as Jon stood next to him, the bag in his hands.   
He and Ygritte’s friends Mance and Tormund had kind of kidnapped him as he was about to drive to his parents’ house. They had put a bag over his head so that he couldn’t see anything and his hands were bound behind his back. He punched Jon’s shoulder as soon as his hands were free.   
“Oh man, I was scared as hell, was that really necessary? … But I thought we’d just have a small family dinner at the Kneeling Man... I've never had a surprise party before, anyway, it's awesome.”

The party was in full play as Jon spotted the figure standing almost invisible behind the corner to the hallway in the darkness. He stared for a moment, grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and walked over.  
“Snow, please spare me… I just wanted to see his face. I'm already about to leave…”  
“That wasn't what I was going to say.” Jon said, holding out one of the cans towards Theon. For a moment he looked suspiciously at Robb's cousin but finally took it. They opened them in silence and took a sip.  
“Look, Greyjoy, I don't like you. And I have absolutely no idea, what Robb loves about you... But I care about him, he is almost like a brother to me and so I only want him to be happy…”  
“Look at him, he IS happy.” Theon nodded towards Robb.  
“Yeah, but he would be happier, if he knew that you were here and that it was you, who planned all this for him.”  
“How do you...?” he looked at him in surprise.  
“How I know that you messed up the other location and everything so they had to cancel Robb’s reservation? Wasn't that hard to find out. I was given a description of the guy: tall, dark hair and eyes, arrogant... This pretty much suits you, doesn’t it? And then Jeyne told me that you had already been planning this since February. But tell me, how did you manage to mess up the Kneeling Man?”  
Theon grumbled. “I know some guys and I called in some favors, ok? And I paid them 100 bucks just for keeping their fucking mouths shut...”  
“Whatever. But he doesn't know, he was too busy at work to really care about his birthday, so I did. And I thought that you didn't want him to know. Or at least to tell him yourself… Seriously, you should just go over and talk to him and work things out. It’s about damn time and it's his birthday. I know that he would be overjoyed to see you. Even if he’d never admit that.”  
“I don't know about that... Our last meeting didn't end in the best spirits.” Theon still couldn't take his eyes away from the redhead standing near the bar talking to Jon's girlfriend Ygritte.  
“But you still love him.” That wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. Did actually everyone know the matter of their breakup?!  
Theon sighed, there was no need to deny it. “Can't imagine the day I won't”.  
“So why don't you just tell him?”  
“It's complicated...”  
“Yeah, it’s always complicated.” Jon insisted. “He truly loves you and you know that. He was a nervous wreck after he'd told you that he loves you, he had never been like that before, not with Roslin and not with any other girlfriend...”  
They stood there in silence, watching Robb as he talked to Ygritte and his sister Arya who had joined their conversation.  
“Thanks, Jon.” said Theon after he had emptied his beer, handed Jon the empty can and turned around to leave.  
“You think that you can't make him happy. That's the point, isn't it?”  
“He just deserves better than me.”  
“You're an idiot. I have known him my entire life and I have never seen him happier than when he was with you.” with these words Jon turned around and walked over to Ygritte, putting an arm around her waist.  
Theon looked at Robb, who was still oblivious of his presence, again feeling regret about his behavior towards the person he cared for the most.


	11. June, 18th

Robb needed to sit down for just a few moments. Just to get some rest after trying to speak to everyone at his party; which seemed to be quite impossible. He hadn't even had a glimpse of an idea of how many people he actually knew who would come to his birthday party.  
He would definitely get Jon something special for organizing this.

He sat there, lost in his thoughts, playing unconsciously with some decoration laying on the table, when Rickon raced towards him and jumped on his lap, almost knocking Robb from the chair.  
"How do you like your party?" his little brother asked excitedly.  
"It's awesome." Robb smiled at him.  
"And your birthday present?"  
"The one you gave to me? I would say that it's probably the best birthday present I've ever gotten." he said and ruffled Rickon's hair.  
"I made it myself." the little guy said proudly. "Well, Shaggy helped a bit."  
"That's really nice of him, tell him I say 'Thank you'."  
Rickon turned around on Robb's lap so that he could watch the small groups of people scattered all over the room.  
"Where's Theon? I haven't seen him in a while?"  
Robb sighed. "You've seen him probably more often than I recently, you see him every week at archery practise."  
"No, I don't. He hasn't been practising since your round trip. Tormund has taken care of us since then. He’s cool too, but I like Theon better."  
Robb hesitated to that.  
"So, where is he? It's your birthday and you're his person..."  
Robb looked at him questioningly but with a dorky grin on his face. "Did Sansa make you watch Grey's Anatomy with her?"  
"Yes, she promised that I'd be allowed to choose what we watch next when she was babysitting me if I let her and Marge watch that Grey's Atomic show." Rickon made a face at the word 'babysitting'.  
Robb had hoped that Rickon would let go of the Theon-topic. But think again.  
"But you are each other's persons, aren't you?" he asked unsurely.  
Robb sighed, he'd rather not talk about it but he also didn't want to lie to Rickon.  
"Do you even know what it means, being each other's person?"  
"Of course I do, Sansa explained it to me. She said that she and Margaery are each other's person. And you and Theon are pretty much the same, aren't you? The only difference is that they are girls und you and Theon are boys."  
"I'm sorry, Rickon... But I don't think that Theon and I are friends at the moment. That's why he isn't here."  
"Why did you stop being friends?"  
Robb thought for a moment. How do you explain to a twelve year old boy that you and your boyfriend, whom he adored, have stopped seeing each other?  
"Well, we had a fight..."  
"Shireen and I had a fight, too, and now we're being friends again." Shireen was Rickon's classmate with whom he shared a desk at school.  
Robb had to smile at that.   
"I think our fight was a bit more serious than yours then."  
"Well, she said Captain America is way cooler than Iron Man and this is simply not true. I mean, Iron Man is a Stark after all!" Rickon declared with a wink. "You see, our fight was pretty serious too..."  
This made Robb laugh. "Yeah, why would anyone think that Steve Rogers could compare to Tony Stark?"  
Rickon wanted to go on with another question as their mother approached them. She put a hand on Rickon's shoulder.  
"It's time for bed, little man."  
"Mooooooom, I'm not tired at all..."  
"Of course you’re not. And I know who is going to fall asleep at one of these tables in half an hour… It's not negotiable, Rickon. It's almost 12pm and Bran and Arya have to go too. Go and say good night to your father and Sansa and get your jacket."  
Rickon pouted, put his arms around Robb's neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Good night, Robb. And don't worry, Theon and you will be friends again. Just like Shireen and I." he smiled at him and turned around to tackle their father.  
Catelyn looked after her youngest child and then turned back to palm the cheek of her eldest.  
"It's good to see you're finally doing better. Even if it’s just a bit."  
"Thanks, mother." he looked up and smiled at her. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed a soft kiss on top of his head.  
"I'll bring your siblings home. Keep having fun."  
Robb got up and hugged his mother. After that he went back to join Jon, Ygritte, Sansa and Margaery at the bar.

 

\---

 

The night ended for Robb at about 2am. He had no idea how she did it but Ygritte managed to secretly get him drunk without him noticing it.  
He could barely stand straight in the end so Jon decided to bring him home.  
He put an arm around Robb's waist and dragged him outside to his car.  
"Gods, when have you become this heavy?"  
"I'm not heavy, my body is composed of pure muscle mass... And you're just weak..." Robb chuckled blurrily.  
"Yeah, whatever." Jon mumbled as he heaved Robb into the passenger seat. He leaned into the car to fasten the seatbelt and grinned as he stood up again and watched his cousin. Robb had already fallen asleep and was snoring quietly.

Jon had some difficulties with waking Robb up and getting him to walk to his apartment on his own.  
He got Robb's keys out of his pockets and helped him walk up the stairs.  
"You're such a nice cousin, Jon. First you organized this amazing party and now you’re making sure that I'm getting home safely..."  
"About that..."  
"Why can't other people be like you?" Robb mumbled and Jon knew exactly who he was referring to.  
Jon opened the door and Robb staggered directly to his living room, throwing himself onto the sofa while he tossed his phone carelessly on the coffee table.  
"Robb, wouldn't you prefer your bed?"  
"I miss him, Jon."  
Jon sighed and sat down next to Robb. He layed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.  
"I know."  
"Why does he have to be so goddamn stubborn? It's my birthday and he didn't even bother to..." his voice broke.  
"Robb, everything will be fine..."  
"How do you know that? Everyone always tells me that everything will be fine... Do I look fine to you?" he said, tears in his eyes, his voice shaky.  
"He's scared that he fucked up too much... Give him some space and he will come back to you."  
"How do you know that? You two do not even like each other, you've barely talked..."  
Jon looked at Robb with a guilty and apologetic look.  
"What?"  
"There's probably something I have to tell you..."  
"Spit it out, Jon!"  
Jon hemmed and hawed a bit but finally said "He was at your party. He hid in the hallway so that you wouldn't see him. You should first get some sleep, we can discuss that in the morning."  
What Jon had said had some kind of sobering effect on Robb. His expression got clearer and he stopped slurring.   
“What do you mean, he was at the party?!”  
Jon sighed. “Sleep first.”  
Robb sulked. He knew that it wouldn't make sense to start and argument with Jon, he wouldn't tell him until he had sobered up. He made a sad face. “I hate him.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“But it would make the situation a whole lot easier…”  
“Probably.” Jon got up and caught the blanket from the armchair and handed it to Robb.  
“And now get some sleep.”  
“I have to call him.” Robb said, sat up again and reached for his phone but Jon was first.  
“I don’t think that this would be a good idea, you would only regret it in the morning.”  
Robb pouted and lay back down on the sofa, tossing the blanket over his body.  
“Ok, fine.” He yawned and closed his eyes. He was asleep the next moment.  
Jon smiled and took place in the armchair.

 

\---

 

Robb was woken up by the sun shining through his window. Jon was already awake and waited for him with a Thermos flask of coffee.  
“Good morning.” He said with a malicious grin on his face. “How do you feel?”  
“My head.” Robb pulled the blanket over his head. “One of those ginger beers must have been spoilt…”  
“Yeah, or Sansa’s punch or anything else that you drank last night.” Jon laughed.  
Robb peeped out from under the blanket and reached out for the Thermos flask and the cup next to it.  
“I will never drink alcohol again.” He said while he poured himself some coffee.  
“I’ve lost count on how many times you’ve said that.” Jon paused for a moment. “But seriously, how much do you remember from last night?”  
Robb looked at him with an uneasy expression.  
“Probably too much… I hate getting all whiny and everything… But in the end I didn’t call him, did I?”  
“No, I was just in time to grab your phone before you could reach it.” Jon said as he tossed Robb’s phone on the coffee table.  
“Thank you, that would have been way too embarrassing…”

 

\---

 

After Robb had spent half of the day complaining about his headache and his upset stomach, Jon had finally convinced him to join him and Ygritte to a party at Edd's. He didn't know Edd that well but Jon said there would be a lot of cool people and that it would be a lot of fun and that Robb could stay at home when he was old. He was pretty convincing.  
After the previous night’s hangover Robb offered to give them a ride, he still owed one to Jon.

He had already talked to a couple of people, among others to Pyp and Grenn who were colleagues of Jon and Edd. They were pretty cool, just as Jon had told him. They talked about work, college and football. Pyp and Grenn knew a lot of funny stories about Jon and this was the first time in a while that Robb could laugh sincerely and forget the whole shitty situation with Theon.

All of a sudden Ygritte showed up beside him and grabbed his arm.  
“Robb? Have you seen Edd’s garden? It’s beautiful. I’ve read the article in your newspaper about Winterfell’s most beautiful gardens and you should really see this one. It’s actually more beautiful than the ones in that article.” She dragged him towards the sliding door that led to the terrace and he looked back at Pyp and Grenn with an apologetic look. 

It wasn't that dark outside, a few stars and the moon were shining brightly.  
Edd indeed had a beautiful garden, there was a small ponch in the middle of it and Robb, thinking Ygritte would stay close behind him, walked until he stood just a few feet away from its surrounding. He could see water-roses and reeds. He decided that he would have a ponch too, if he ever had his own house and garden.  
He looked around to see that Ygritte had gone back inside and had closed the door behind her. Great. At least it wasn’t that cold and he decided to enjoy the sight of the moonlit garden.  
He took a last sip of his nonalcoholic beer, placed the empty can on the ground and looked up again to the moon.  
A shooting star crossed the night sky.

“You made a wish?”

Robb startled to hear that way too familiar voice directly beside him. He hadn't seen or heard from Theon in over a month and now he just appeared right out of nothing, it seemed. That he hid from him the night before even though it was his birthday still hurt like hell. And now Theon stood only inches away from him.

He desperatly wanted to look at him, to look at Theon's face, the face that used to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing to see before he went to sleep for what he would call the best time of his life. Despite everything that had happened between them recently.   
But he resisted to turn around and continued to look at the sky.  
“Yes, actually... You?”  
“Yeah, me too.”

Neither of them said another word for what felt like an eternity for Robb. His thoughts were spinning in his head, he wanted to talk to Theon, to shout at him for letting him leave and for not coming back earlier, to punch his face, to hug him, to kiss him, to just do anything.   
But all he was able to do was standing there, shocked and put his shaking hands into the pockets of his jeans. He tried to remember the last time he had been that nervous. He had wanted this so badly and now...

It was Theon who finally broke the silence.  
“Robb?”  
That was the moment when he finally turned around and looked at him, holding his breath. Theon looked so familiar but at the same time not at all. Theon continued to look at the sky and took a deep breath before finally looking at Robb. His almost black eyes met Robb's riverblue ones. 

“I'm sorry... Apparently some people believe that we needed a second alone... And maybe I don't deserve it but... You were right, I am a fucking coward...” Theon said quietly. “This whole situation is my fault and I can't even find the right words... You know how bad I am at expressing my, mmh, feelings...” He spoke the last word with unease.  
“Some people? And what about you? How did you actually find yourself here?” Robb asked.  
“Well, I guess we can thank Jeyne and Jon for that. Jeyne practically dragged me here after she got a call and she kind of locked me out after she asked if I wanted to have a smoke. Yes, I’ve been smoking lately. I almost copped out when I saw you standing here… But Jeyne gestured from inside that I should finally get my shit together and Snow and Ygritte looked like he wanted to kill me... And I'm quite sure that they can make a body disappear without anyone noticing it...”  
Robb nodded silently. Damn it, Jon and Jeyne.  
“You said you were sorry…”  
“For everything... I'm sorry for leaving your apartment and not waiting until you came back-"  
"Why did you leave? When I came back and the apartment was empty-"  
"You told me to... And I- I thought it was over..."  
"But it wasn't. At least not for me." Robb said quietly.  
Theon looked at him, pain across his face.  
"Well, I'm sorry... For not trying harder... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, that I loved you when I knew I did and that it was right to say it. That's it. I love you. I think I have loved you since the day we met. No matter how far I'd run, it didn’t go away... I tried, but it didn't work. Everywhere I went you caught up with me. Gods, I love you so much it hurts sometimes... I’ve probably taken too long but if there's even a small chance that you would forgive me...”  
He couldn't go on with what he still wanted to say. Robb had grabbed the front of Theon's shirt with both hands, dragged him forwards and crushed their lips together. Theon froze for a moment, then gave in and put his arms around Robb's neck, tangled his fingers in Robb's auburn curls and pulled him closer. If that was even possible.

Robb smiled against Theon's lips. “Say it again.”  
Theon smiled too. “I love you.” and kissed him again.   
They stood there, kissing in the moonshine until they heard Jon's voice shouting “Get yourself a room!” followed by the happy laughter of at least Jeyne, Ygritte and some other girls.  
Theon and Robb just reacted by showing them their middle fingers, smiling but never parting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last bit is disgustingly cheesy, i know :D sorry if it's too much...


	12. September, 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to reopen this story, writing it was just too much fun sometimes :)

It was the morning of Theon’s birthday.

By the time Robb woke up, the side of the bed next to him was empty. Theon had already gotten out of bed and Robb hadn’t even noticed that. He could smell waffles or pancakes or anything like that and decided to get up too. He put on his sweatpants and a plain white shirt and left the bedroom.

He stretched his arms as he walked in the kitchen, yawned and scratched the back of his head. “This smells so good. Jeyne, at least your making-breakfast-skills have improved.” He winked at her.

She turned around from the counter and stuck out her tongue.

Robb stood next to Theon, smiled and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, honey. And good morning.”

“Morning.” He returned his smile. “Yeah, she’s making waffles… AGAIN…”

“How many days in a row have you been eating waffles for breakfast now?” Robb asked towards Jeyne.

Jeyne, still turned away from her waffle maker, which had become her favorite kitchen appliance, shrugged and said. “Robb, we need to remember what’s important in life: friends, waffles, work. Or waffles, friends, work. Doesn’t matter, but work is third.”

And with that she put the last waffle on the plate and put the plate on the kitchen table next to the croissants Theon had gotten from the bakery.

Robb threw Theon, who rolled his eyes and palmed his face, a questioning look.

“Don’t ask… It’s just her newest obsession…”

Robb still looked confused.

“Theon.” Jeyne replied. “I’m not obsessed. I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life.”

Robb sat down on the chair that had become his and looked from Theon to Jeyne and back to Theon. Then Theon finally decided to enlighten Robb too. “Parks and Recreation… It’s Jeyne’s current favorite TV show. And as I said, she’s obsessed with it.”

“I am NOT obsessed. You’re just being stupid and you also have an awful taste in TV shows…” Jeyne snapped back as she sat down at the kitchen table too.

“I have a great taste in TV shows…Oh, so I was just hallucinating? So it wasn’t you who did that Saperstein-don’t-be-suspicious-dance last week after you had broken my favorite cup and tried to sneak out of the apartment?” He asked.

“You call me obsessed but you know pretty much of that show too, don’t you?” she said casually and took a waffle from the, what you could call a waffle-tower.

“Well, Ron Swanson is a god, April is smoking and I must admit that the Saperstein twins are hilarious.” Theon said with a smirk and looked at Robb as he raised his right hand to his mouth, with his left he pointed at Jeyne, and began to sing. “She’s the wooooooooooooooooorst.”

Robb shook his head. “You’re crazy and disturbed, both of you.”

“You should watch it too, before you judge us. It’s great, I think you would really like it.” Jeyne said and put another piece of waffle in her mouth.

“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it a bit with your movies and TV shows and stuff?” Robb raised his eyebrow as he reached for the bread.

“Robb, our whole live is nothing but a big TV show.”

“Oh, ok, please enlighten me.”

“One example: the three of us living together is like it’s in How I Met Your Mother…”

“Oh. My. God.” Theon laid his head on the table. “Please don’t…”

And Robb obviously shared his doubts. “I don’t even want to ask…”

Robb had moved in with Theon and Jeyne a short time after the two of them had gotten back together at Edd’s party in June.

Initially Jeyne had suggested to move out so that they could have the apartment for themselves (she had actually hoped that she would finally get her letter from Hogwarts but sadly for her that didn’t happen), but after Theon and Robb had realized that it was pretty much Jeyne who kept the household running they asked her to stay.

 “Well, look, obviously Robb is Lily-“

“Why do I have to be the girl?” Robb grumbled.

She shot him a silencing glare. “You’re the bubbly, quirky redhead with the creative streak… Also, Theon told me about your ‘goth-phase’ when you were younger and Lily was pretty much the same. That’s because. And Sansa showed me pictures.” She laughed. “You looked hilarious.” Then she went on and gestured towards Theon. “And Theon’s Marshall, the huge dork that refuses to grow up properly and has a weird obsession with paranormal stuff. And I’m Ted, the cool laidback guy with a passion for literature and wine. But obviously I am a girl and way cooler and not that desperate to find love.” She rolled her eyes and started putting cherries and cream on her waffle. “I could have this kind of breakfast for forever. Gods, I love waffles with cherries and cream.”

“Yeah, talking about that… Why don’t you have a boyfriend? I mean, as you said, you’re laid back, you’re pretty and-“ Robb suddenly realized that he had never asked her about that. Since he and Theon had started dating he had never seen Jeyne with a guy.  “Ouch!” He couldn’t finish his sentence because right then Theon kicked his shin under the table. Robb looked up from his sandwich, made a face and caught Theon’s glare. It clearly meant that he should stop talking immediately and that this was probably a pretty sensitive topic.

Theon’s glare then wandered slowly from Robb to Jeyne. She sat there, looking not bothered the slightest, and continued eating her pancake. She chewed, swallowed and then looked up to meet Theon’s look. They stared at each other for a moment and then she shrugged.

“I made a horrible decision once. And the outcome of this decision left me with trust issues and commitment phobia.”

Theon raised his eyebrows and began to smile. “Look who’s making progress. I’ve never heard you talking about that to anyone besides me and your therapist…”

“Well, you pretty much are my therapist.” She smiled at him too. “And besides, Robb’s your boyfriend and I trust him.” Then she smiled at Robb.

“Aaaaawww, Jeyne.” Robb stood up and hugged her from behind before walking to the fridge to fetch a new carton of milk.

“Also, Ramsay’s not worth all that shit.” Jeyne continued.

Robb thought for a moment. “Ramsay is not a common name, is it? What a funny coincidence that both your ex-boyfriends have the same name.”

Theon and Jeyne shared an awkward look.

“Please don’t tell me that you dated the same guy.”

“Obviously not at the same time…” Jeyne defended herself. “I had no idea that Theon had been going out with him.”

“Yeah, and if I had known that the guy Jeyne was dating, was in fact Ramsay Bolton, I would have locked her into her room.”

Robb thought for another moment. Ramsay Bolton… That name sounded familiar.

“Your ex-boyfriend is Ramsay Bolton?” he asked unbelievingly.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Dumbass, have you forgotten what I do for a living? The Bolton-case was all over the media. ‘Son and heir to mighty businessman Roose Bolton killed his father and tried to cover it up’ was only one of the big headlines in the Winterfell Times.”

“That very same Ramsay Bolton.” Jeyne said frankly. “And can we please change the topic now. I think we have talked enough about that bastard.”

She finished her waffle and took a sip from her coffee, then she crossed her legs on the chair and leaned forward to put her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. “What are you up to tonight? Are you going to have a party?”

“Huh, no. Ygritte and Snow are coming over and we’re going to watch some movie or play a board game or anything like that.” Theon said as he piled up their plates to put them into the sink. Robb stood up too and grabbed the cold cuts, cheese, jam and stuff back into the fridge.

Jeyne stood up too and next to Theon. She looked up at him and raised her hand to touch his forehead. “Snow? You invited Jon over? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” she asked in a serious voice before breaking into laughter.

“Haha, very funny… No, but I asked Ygritte if she wanted to do something and that involves Snow, too.”

“It’s Saturday and I don’t have to work today… It’s really kind of you to ask if I wanted to come, too.”

“I didn’t ask you because I know that you would only feel like the third or the fifth wheel-“

“Uhm, I’m always the third wheel when no one else’s over… Or have you forgotten how to count?” she stuck her tongue out at him and Theon rolled his eyes before pulling her into a tight hug.

“You know that I love you.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I know.” She said as she returned his hug. “And couple evenings are lame anyway… I’ll just ask Myrcella if she wants to do anything.” Jeyne said as she turned around and left the kitchen for her room. She stopped at the doorframe and turned around. “I wish you a lot of fun tonight, grandpas.” She started to dance and sing. “Come on, come on, turn the radio on, it’s Saturday and I won’t be long, gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on, it’s Saturday and I won’t be long…”

“You don’t even have high heels, Jeyne.” Theon shouted after her to which she just slammed her door shut.

 

\--- A few hours later ---

 

The door bell rang and Theon walked to the front door to open it. Robb walked behind him, holding crisps and beer in his hands but turned left into the living room.

Theon turned around from the door and shouted towards Jeyne’s room. “JEYNE, Myrcella’s here. Are you ready?”

A moment later the door to her room opened and Jeyne came out. She looked nice, she wore a pair of skinny jeans, rough black leather boots and a black off-the-shoulder top. She’d put some eyeliner and berry-colored lipstick on. “I was born ready. I’m Jeyne fucking Poole.”

She walked towards the front door, stopped at the living room to say goodbye to Robb and then stopped next to Theon. She kissed him on the cheek. “Have fun and enjoy being old and boring… And say ‘Hi’ to Ygritte and Jon.”

“Yeah, you have fun too. And don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t, Mom, I promise.” She smiled at him before leaving the apartment.


	13. September, 12th – Part II

Ygritte and Jon arrived about ten minutes after Jeyne had left with Myrcella.

Robb opened the door, hugged both of them briefly before they walked into the living room. Theon had already opened four bottles of beer and put the bag of crisps into a bowl. He sat in the armchair, fumbling with the tag of his beer but got up the moment they entered the room.

“Happy birthday, Greyjoy. And this is for you.” Ygritte said smiling as she hugged Theon tightly and handed him a bag with two bottles of wine.

Theon took one of the bottles and looked at the tag. “Thank you. Wow, a bottle of Arbor Gold.” He looked impressed and then put both of the bottles on the table. “This is one of Jeyne’s favorite wines and she knows what she’s talking about when it comes to that... And she says ‘Hi’, by the way.”

“Thanks. Where is she? And how’s she doing?” Ygritte asked in return.

“Pretty fine, I would think, she’s out with Myrcella tonight.” Then he looked at Robb, who had sat down on the sofa and was already sipping his beer, and asked with his sweetest smile. “Darling, could you get some wine glasses and the bottle opener, please?”

Robb raised his eyebrows and snorted. “Darling? Please? You’re actually asking nicely for something? Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?”

Theon just blew him a kiss and turned to Jon, who had remained by the door frame and mumbled a “Yeah, happy birthday.”

“Aw, Snow.” Theon cracked one of his cheeky smiles as he approached Jon and tried to pull him into a hug, too.

“Go away, Greyjoy.” Jon said with a defensive expression on his face as he took a step back and raised his hands to stop Theon from hugging him.

Ygritte chuckled and sat down in front of the coffee table. She grabbed one of the beers and took a sip from it.

“You wound me, Snow. Don’t you think that now that i'm back with your cousin, it’s time for us to intensify our relationship?”

“Which relationship? We don’t have one…” Jon frowned and sat down next to Ygritte on the floor.

“Don’t overdo it.” Robb hissed as he entered the living room again with four wine glasses, a carafe and the bottle opener on a tray. He put the tray on the table and sat down on the sofa. “Why are you always sitting on the floor when you’re over here?”

“Huh, I don’t know. It’s actually quite comfortable.”

“I don’t know what this is about, too. When Mance and Tormund and the others are over at our place she usually sits on the floor, too. As if we didn't have enough sitting accommodations…”

“By the way, we have good news.” Ygritte changed the topic and smiled proudly at Jon who now sat next to her on the floor.

“Please don’t tell me you’re pregnant. I don’t think the world needs another brooding, sulking grouch like Snow.”

“THEON.” Robb dug his elbow into his ribs. “Don’t be a prick, you promised to be nice for once.”

“Ouch… I was just joking… When did you stop finding my humor funny and enchanting?”

“Well, anyway, Snow here got promoted.” Ygritte blurted out and patted her boyfriend’s shoulder lovingly. “He’s officially the head of the Night’s Watch now.”

“Snow is the head of the Night’s Watch? Fuck, Winterfell’s doomed.” This earned Theon another nudge in the ribs from Robb and a very sulking glare from Jon.

The Night’s Watch was a private security company based in a building called Castle Black. Jon first started as an apprentice a few months ago and quickly got the position as the former head’s assistant. Now Ygritte told them that after Jeor Mormont had died, Jon got voted to be the next Lord Commander, as that position was unofficially called.

“Hey, that’s awesome. Congrats.” Robb raised his beer. “To Jon.”

“Ok, despite that it's actually MY birthday…” Theon grumbled but raised his beer too. “To Jon.”

Robb patted Theon’s thigh and said sweetly. “Yes, my special snowflake, we all know that it’s your special day today.”

Theon just grunted.

 

They drank their beers and spent the next thirty minutes talking about what was going on in the Stark family, how things were going in the archery club, what superpowers they would have if they were superheroes and what would be their superhero-names.

“We could play some board game, what do you say?” Robb asked as they were about to run out of topics to talk about.

“What do you want to play? We could play Monopoly-“ Theon suggested with a thrill of anticipation on his face.

“No, we are definitely NOT going to play Monopoly. Have you forgotten what happened the last time we were playing this with Jeyne?”

“I remember that quite well-“

“You and Jeyne were almost at each other’s throats and accused each other of cheating. You yelled at her and she almost punched you in the face. We can be grateful that our neighbors didn’t call the police because of this loudness.”

“Well, we get both quite a little competitive when it comes to that game…”

“Quite a little competitive? That’s the understatement of the year. I had to collect the tokens and fake money from all over the living room and you didn’t talk to each other for over a day…”

“Was it that bad?” Ygritte asked while looking at the other board games in the drawer.

“You have no idea…”

They ended up playing Taboo. They decided not to play as couples, so Ygritte teamed up with Theon and Robb with Jon. Ygritte and Theon won easily because Robb and Jon who, despite claiming to know each other better than anyone else, really sucked at guessing the keywords the other one had on their card.

 

\---

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Theon asked quietly after Robb had climbed into their bed but refused to snuggle up to him as he usually did.

“Nothing is bothering me. Why do you think something’s bothering me?” Robb answered scarcely. He laid down on his back and pulled his blanket up to his chin, clenching it in his fists.

“Well, you’ve been unusually quiet since Ygritte and Snow left and now you’re behaving weirdly. Usually you don’t pull your blanket up to your chin; you don’t like it when your arms are under it.”

Robb remained silent and turned to his side to look at his boyfriend. “Fine. If you say so…”

“Robb.” Theon sighed. “I’ve known you for over three years now and most of that time we have been dating. You should know that I've come to know you quite well by now.”

Robb closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought for a moment before he decided to tell him what was on his mind.

“You should have told me that your ex is Ramsay Bolton. And that Jeyne dated him, too.”

So that was his point. Theon sighed again and then whispered. “You know that I don’t like talking about my past relationships. And I don’t actually understand why this is important. Why are you bringing this up right now?”

“Because I’ve had time to think about that. I’m just worried; I’ve- I’ve heard rumors about how Ramsay Bolton used to treat his- his partners…” Robb sounded honestly troubled.

A genuine smile spread on Theon’s face and he reached out to cup Robb’s cheek with his hand. With his thumb he stroked his bottom lip as his eyes followed that movement. Then he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips and whispered. “You don’t have to worry. That’s my past and he’s locked away now. And I know that this may sound cheesy as fuck and I would have never thought that I would ever say something like that to someone, but-“ he paused for a moment and looked Robb deep in the river blue eyes. “You’re my future and as long as you treat me well everything’s fine.”

Robb returned his smile happily and closed the gap between them. He put his arm around Theon’s waist and pulled him closer to put a kiss on his cheek.

“You know how much I love you, do you?”

“I love you, too.”

 

\---

 

In the middle of the night the door bell rang.

Theon and Robb both woke up and turned on the lights on their nightstands.

“It’s fucking 3 o’clock in the morning. Who the hell is that?” Robb asked yawning.

“I swear to god. If that’s Jeyne and if she has forgotten her key again, I swear, this will be the last time I open the door for her at such an unholy time. Then she can sleep outside on the lawn for all I care.” Theon cursed as he got out of bed and left the bedroom.

Robb heard Theon’s footstep in the hallway and then him answering the door bell angrily. “JEYNE, you should fucking get into the habit of taking the fucking key with you when you go out and-“

He stopped as someone answered to his shouting but Robb couldn’t understand the blurred noise from the speaker. He only heard how Theon opened the front door, returned to the bedroom to put on a shirt and then stepped back into the hallway as two other pairs of feet could be heard entering the apartment.

“Thanks for opening the door so kindly.” An unfamiliar voice said in an amused tone and Robb got out of the bed too. He grabbed the nearest shirt from the floor since he didn’t want to present himself half naked to some strangers. As he entered the hallway he saw Tyrion Lannister standing there, holding Jeyne’s purse. Behind him stood a tall, dark man Robb didn’t know, holding a sleeping Jeyne in his arms.

“My lovely niece and her little fellow here thought it would be a great idea to spend their free evening at the place they actually work at and give it a go and try every cocktail on the drink menu. Well, you see the result here. And while Jeyne fell asleep on the counter, my niece almost fell from her bar chair and I decided that it was time for them to go home. My brother Jaime escorts Myrcella home and I asked Bronn here to carry your little sister. I couldn’t find her key in her purse and I thought it would be irresponsible and not very appropriate for a superior to just let her sleep in the bar or leave one of his best waitresses at the entrance of the building she’s living in, so I decided to ring the door bell. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, yeah... And thank you. Honestly, that’s really kind of you.”

“I guess I have a tender spot in my heart for drunken things like these two fellows.”

Theon stepped towards the tall man called Bronn and took Jeyne gently from his arms so he wouldn’t wake her up.

 

\---

 

Theon woke up the next morning with Robb still pressed against him. He couldn’t help but smile at this sight. He started stroking his back, running his finger tips up and down Robb’s spine.

Robb began to smile. “Good morning.” He said lazily and his eyes remained closed.

“Good morning.” Theon leaned down and kissed his forehead.

They remained silent for a moment until Robb finally opened his eyes and stared cheekily up to Theon. In a sudden move Robb sat up, climbed on Theon’s lap and started to kiss him passionately.

“Where did that come from?” Theon asked breathlessly after they broke apart to gasp for air, but Robb just grinned and shrugged and pulled him back into a kiss.

 

They got up about an hour later.

As they entered the kitchen, Jeyne was already awake, wearing her waitress uniform, and washing up their dirty glasses and plates from the previous night.

“Wow, Robb, is that a fata morgana or is Jeyne really standing in the kitchen?”

Jeyne just ignored him. “Good morning, Robb. Want some coffee?”

“I’d love to.”

“Well, you know where the cups are…” she snapped.

Robb looked at Theon, who looked from him to Jeyne and a mischievous smile spread on his face. “Someone’s in a bad mood… Are you having a hangover, little sister?”

Jeyne rolled her eyes and turned around. “No, I’m not having a hangover. Two aspirins and everything’s tutti, but I have to go to work soon.”

“You looked pretty wasted last night, it’s a miracle that you don’t have a headache made in hell.” Theon said as he took two cups from the cupboard, poured coffee into them and handed one to Robb who’d taken place at the kitchen table.

“At least I didn’t get married…” Jeyne muttered. Theon shot her a glare and put his cup on the counter in harsh movement.

“What did you say?!”

“I think that you pretty much heard me.” Jeyne said with a guilty expression on her face as she looked at him. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yes, you’re right, you shouldn’t have.”

“I said I’m sorry… I thought we could already make jokes about that.” She whispered.

“No, we can’t make jokes about that, Jeyne.” Theon told her angrily, he seemed to have forgotten that Robb sat right behind him. “I almost lost the first relationship I ever really cared for because of that stupid incident.”

She looked back at the remaining dirty glasses and stopped washing the dishes; she didn’t even care to dry her hands and she didn’t dare to look at them as she left the kitchen and then the apartment.

“Was that really necessary?” Robb asked. “She meant no harm and it was partly her who orchestrated our reconciliation after all…”

Theon turned around, moved his chair so that he sat directly in front of Robb and cupped his cheek.

“But it’s true. I almost lost you because of that… You have no idea how infinitely grateful I am that you took me back… Especially after how I behaved towards you…”

“That’s what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway.” Robb said with a smile as he put his hand over Theon’s.

“You’re quoting ‘The fault in our stars’, seriously?”

Robb shrugged. “It’s one of Sansa’s favorite movies and books. She loves to give relationship advices based on what happened in one of her romantic movies or books she loves so much. And on at least every second Stark movie night she gets to choose the movie, she picks that one. That one or ‘The Notebook’… But how come that you know that quote too?”

“Jeyne…” Theon muttered and shrugged it off. “And how come that I haven’t been invited to one of your Stark family movie nights?!”

Robb leaned forward and raised his hands to run them through Theon’s black hair before grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him forward into a kiss.

Theon drew back and smirked at him. “Again?”

“Why not?” Robb asked as he trailed a line of kisses down his jaw line and neck and began to suck at his collarbone.

“We’re in the kitchen...”

“So? And it’s not like we haven’t done it here before…”

 

\---

 

Robb later walked towards the living room as he saw a bag standing next to the door of his and Theon’s room. He bent down to pick it up and saw that Theon’s name was written on it in Jeyne’s handwriting.

He returned to the kitchen and handed the bag wordlessly to Theon, who gave him a confused look.

“That stood next to our room’s door.”

Theon shrugged and grabbed something from the bag. It was a cup with a card inside. He took the card from it and placed the cup on the counter. Then he opened the card and started to read.

 

_"Sorry for your belated present but I had to wait until the cups were delivered. And I’m sorry that I broke your favorite cup last week but probably this could become your new favorite one ;)_

_And I’ve had one made for Robb, too._

_Happy birthday,_

_Jeyne”_

 

“Argh, I hate that. Every time I really want to be angry with that little monster she does something so sweet, that I can’t…” he smiled as he took a better look at the cup. It was black with his name on it and showed a picture of him and Robb. It was taken on the day of Jeyne’s return from the hospital. They stood under the mistletoe, facing and staring at each other only moments before they first kissed. This would definitely become his new favorite cup.

He grabbed the second cup from the bag and handed it to Robb. “This one’s for you.” It was white with Robb’s name on it and showed a picture, too. It was newer than the one on Theon’s. It showed them kissing after they had reconciled at Edd’s party.

Robb smiled too. “She really has a gift for making presents.”


	14. October, 5th

Theon and Jeyne seemed to argue more often recently, a lot more actually, and Robb tried to remember when the normal teasing between siblings had turned into real fights where they actually wanted to hurt each other. No week passed without at least one big argument between them and that would usually end with Jeyne leaving the apartment and only returning late at night where she could be sure she wouldn’t cross ways with Theon or Robb.

“Is it because of me?” Robb asked as he sat down on the couch next to Theon after another argument with Jeyne.

“What?” Theon asked in return without looking up from the book about programming he was reading. Robb had watched him from the door frame for at least five minutes. Theon hadn’t even noticed him standing there nor had he turned a page in that time. It was obvious that he couldn’t concentrate and that the fights with Jeyne bothered him more than he would ever admit.

“The fights between you and Jeyne. I’ve noticed that you argue a lot lately. I mean- maybe I didn’t realize it before because I didn’t live with the two of you, but-“

“It’s not because of you.” Theon closed the book and rubbed his face and neck with his hand. “Her behavior has changed in the last weeks, I don’t know. She’s been acting weird and I can’t even put a finger on it. Haven’t you noticed that?” Then he looked up to meet Robb’s gaze. “But I can assure you that it’s definitively not because of you. You're the loveliest person I know.”

He put a hand on Robb’s thigh, who sighed relieved, and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

 

Robb woke up in the early morning. He got out of bed as silent as he could, so he wouldn’t wake Theon up, and padded sleepily towards the bathroom. He noticed a dim light on the balcony as he passed the dark living room. He turned on the light and saw Jeyne sitting on one of the garden chairs. He thought for a moment before he walked across the living room, knocked carefully on the glass door before he opened it. “Can I come out?”

She looked at him briefly, nodded barely noticeable before she returned her look to the pack of cigarettes in her hands. Robb stepped out and sat down next to her on the other garden chair.

They sat there for a while before Robb finally took the word. “Is everything alright?”

He already knew the answer before Jeyne actually said it. “No, actually not.” She whispered.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jeyne fumbled with the cigarettes before she pulled one out and lit it. “Several things…” she paused. “Myrcella told me a few days ago that she’s going to move to Dorne soon, to finally live with her fiancé. Seems like I have to look out for a new best friend in town… And a few weeks ago Tyrion told us that he is about to sell the Lannister’s because he’s going to move back to King’s Landing, so I’ve probably worked the longest time as a waitress and bartender there… And the job hunting isn’t going all too well and I don’t want to be unemployed...”

Robb put one hand on Jeyne’s. “Is that why you’re arguing with Theon so much?”

“Partly. I mean- you know how he is. And I know that I’m probably a bit touchy at the moment and then he comes along and makes a stupid comment and he always thinks he’s being funny and that just makes me so angry and…”

“And why don’t you just tell him?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I didn’t want him to worry about me-“

“So you prefer to fight with him?” Robb asked unbelievingly.

“That’s better than to be pitied by him.” She mumbled and Robb couldn’t help but to shake his head.

“Well, it’s your business but do you want to hear my opinion?”

She looked at him defiantly but nodded eventually.

“You should just talk to him about all that. I mean, you’ve grown up together, you’ve known him since you were thirteen years old and- I really think that if you would just talk to him seriously that he would understand it.”

She looked at her cigarette and nodded slowly.

“I’ll go back to bed now.” He got up and before he turned around to walk back inside he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “If you want to talk about anything, you know that you can always come to me.”

“I know.” She looked up and smiled at him. “Thank you, Robb. But- Please, promise me that you won’t tell Theon about that. I want to do that myself.”

He returned her smile and nodded.

 

\---

 

A good month passed after Robb’s and Jeyne’s talk without her and Theon arguing again.

One Monday, as Theon and Robb entered the apartment after they had both had to work late and had decided to go out for dinner afterwards, they found Jeyne sitting in the kitchen, a half-full bottle of Red Stag in front of her on the table and a glass in her hand. It was almost 10 pm and she had clearly been drinking for a while.

They exchanged a worried look as they entered the room and Theon immediately went to sit down next to Jeyne. He took the glass from her hand and placed it out of her reach before he cupped her cheek to make her look at him. “What’s wrong? I thought your shift would end in half an hour today.” He said as he looked at his watch.

“I’m officially unemployed now.” She slurred in a low voice.

Robb took the chair opposite and leaned forward to listen closely.

She looked from Robb to Theon and continued. “Do you know who bought the Lannister’s?” and answered before Theon could answer. “Petyr Baelish.”

“No way.”

“Yup, Petyr Baelish is now officially the owner of the Lannister’s, too. He offered to keep all the employees but I declined. I have absolutely no interest in working under that sneaky asshole.” She said as she tried to reach for her glass but Theon grabbed her wrist to prevent her from that.

“I know. But I think you’ve had enough alcohol by now and should go to bed.”

“Just let me finish my whiskey, pleeeaaaseee, Theon. Only that bit, come on. And, I have at least good news too... I managed to make a new friend…” she smiled proudly and Theon and Robb knew that Jeyne had difficulties with making new friends. People would think she was arrogant or disinterested because of her, what was by this time called, ‘resting bitch face’. “Her name’s Myranda and she’s new in town… And now give me that god damn glass, asshole.”

Robb shot Theon a warning look but he took the glass and handed it back to Jeyne. “But after that we’ll bring you to bed. Without resistance.”

She looked at him with her big brown eyes and emptied the glass with one big gulp. “Finished.”

Theon rolled his eyes, grabbed her under the arms and put one around his shoulders.

“Go to bed meanwhile, sweetheart.”  He told Robb as he passed him to drag Jeyne to her room.

 

Twenty minutes later he joined Robb.

“How’s she doing?” Robb asked as Theon entered their room.

“She’ll be fine. Despite that she’ll have a hangover tomorrow but at least she can sleep late. And she has survived worse things than being unemployed.”

Robb suspected that this was an innuendo to Ramsay Bolton.

“But you have to explain that to me. Why did she quit her job when she had the chance to keep it? I mean, she obviously loved to work at the Lannister’s and she really liked her colleagues-”

“Because Petyr Baelish would be her boss then.” Theon said as he crawled next to Robb and snuggled against him.

“Yes, I heard that. But I don’t understand it. I mean, I know Petyr, he’s been a friend of my mom since childhood and he was married to my aunt Lysa-“

“He was the one who introduced her to Ramsay.” Theon cut him off while he toyed with Robb’s hair. “He introduced them even though he knew, or at least suspected what kind of person Ramsay is and what his intentions were and what he’s able to do to others. And he introduced them anyway and Baelish knew what Jeyne had already gone through…”

Robb knew what Theon meant with ‘what Jeyne had already gone through’. Her mother and her four sisters had left her and her father when she was only ten years old. She was the only child that had decided to stay with him and Jeyne hadn’t heard a word from any member of her family since then. At age 13 her father died in the performance of his duties, he had worked for the Winterfell Police Department. Shortly afterwards she was brought to Theon’s foster family by a man of the youth welfare.

“Oh… And how does she know Petyr?”

“Before she worked for Tyrion at the Lannister’s, she made an education as a gastronomy professional at Baelish’s other restaurant, the ‘Master of Coin’... What a stupid name for a restaurant, by the way. She worked for Baelish for the four years the education lasted and left immediately after she had successfully completed it because Tyrion offered her a better paid job. That’s how she knows Petyr Baelish. And at her graduation party he introduced Jeyne to Ramsay.”

Robb stared at the ceiling of their room. “You have never told me any details about your relationship with Ramsay Bolton and I want you to know that I respect it if you don’t want to talk about it but-“

“But you want to know details…” Theon whispered.

“Yes, that and what he did to Jeyne.”

“Well, I can tell you about MY relationship with him but you have to ask Jeyne herself and if she doesn’t want to go into detail you have to respect that too-“

“Yes, I know, I’m not stupid and I think highly of anyone’s privacy …”

Theon didn’t say another word for a while again, he seemed to sort out how to put his thoughts into words.

“I met Ramsay at a bar. I was out with some friends from school and- well, he walked up to us and engaged me into a conversation. He was nice and charming at first and before I knew it, we went out on a date. The first month went pretty well and then his behavior changed rapidly. He started to show his true self. First he was just insulting and humiliating me in private, then in public. But as he started to cut me, I ended things immediately…”

“That’s how you got that scar?” Robb asked as he ran a finger along the thin line on Theon’s left forearm.

Theon just nodded. “That was before he met Jeyne.”

Robb pulled Theon closer to him and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you. And I’m grateful that you told me about that.”

Theon raised his head so that he could kiss Robb properly.

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“About what?”

“About Jeyne, of course.”

“We help her get a new job.” Theon answered naturally with his charming smile. “And you, since you’re working at the town’s best known newspaper, have the ideal connections for that.”

“Yeah, I see.” Robb laughed. “But can we talk about that tomorrow? With Jeyne? When she’s sober?”

“Ok.” Theon whispered against Robb’s neck before he pressed a kiss against it.

 

\---

 

Another week passed when Robb came home and could hear the shouting even before he entered the apartment. It was their first fight in over a month. Robb wouldn't have thought that their peace would have lasted that long regarding their heated natures.

He opened the door and located the shouting in the kitchen.

“-you are an annoying little shit…” Robb heard Theon’s voice. “It doesn’t surprise me that your mother left you-“ he was cut off by a hit in the face. At least that was what it sounded like from the front door.

One second later Jeyne stormed into the hall, her head lowered and she shoved Robb out of her way as she left.

Robb just threw his backpack into their bedroom and stormed into the kitchen.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” he shouted at Theon, who leaned against the counter and held his cheek.

“I have no idea-“

“What?! Are you actually aware what you just did or are you really that ignorant?!”

Theon looked at him with a confused impression. “What do you mean? It just started with a little quarrel but she made me so angry again and-”

“Did you make it your life purpose to make the people, who care about you the most, hate you?!”

Theon still looked confused.

“You just called Jeyne, your sister, even if you're not related by blood, the girl you have known for the most of your life, the girl you claim to love- you called her ‘an annoying little shit’ and accused her of being the reason her mother left the family-“

Realization spread on Theon’s face. “No.” he whispered as he wanted to go after her but Robb grabbed his upper arm.

“No, you won’t go after her. You’ll leave her alone and you’ll wait until she has calmed down and is ready to return. You won’t call her or anything.”

“Yes, I understand.” Theon said resignedly and Robb could see that he deeply regretted what he had just said and done to Jeyne but he also knew that Jeyne would just avoid him and the apartment for as long as she wasn’t ready for the confrontation. In that respect she was just as stubborn as her foster brother.

But during the time Robb had know them, he had never seen Jeyne so angry or Theon so worried.

 

Robb hugged Theon from behind and leaned on the counter as Theon was about to pour some of the remaining Red Stag into a glass with two ice cubes in it. Robb put his chin on Theon’s shoulder but he shook it away immediately.

“Want some too?” he mumbled.

“No and I don’t think that whiskey is the right choice right now.”

“Oh, believe me, it definitively is.” Theon said before he emptied his glass at once and immediately refilled it. He turned around, the glass still in his hand, so that he could face Robb.

“I have never been that mean. And I was, I was really, disgustingly mean to her.” He took another sip.

“But you didn’t mean it. And she knows that you would never actually want to hurt her-”

“But I did this time- I crossed the line this time, Robb. I hurt her, me of all people...“ his voice broke and Robb grabbed the glass from Theon's hand, poured it into the sink and led Theon into their room. 

"We go to bed now, you try to sleep and tomorrow morning everything will be fine again. You'll make waffles with cherries and cream, just how Jeyne loves them and you'll apologize and promise, that you'll never be that disgusting to her again." Robb tried to calm Theon down.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm always right, you'll see."

 

 

Theon and Robb got up together the next morning and Robb helped Theon with preparing the 'apology-breakfast'. When everything was ready, Theon put the plate with waffles, cherries and cream and a cup of coffee on a tray and placed it on the cupboard next to Jeyne's door.

He threw a look at Robb, who had remained by the kitchen door and nodded encouragingly at him, before he knocked on Jeyne's door.

"Jeyne? Are you awake?"

No answer. He knocked again.

"Jeyne?"

He frowned and looked at Robb again, then he opened the door. "Jeyne?"

Robb walked up to stand beside him so that he could have a look too. The room was empty and the bed untouched, she hadn't come home last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been getting a little dramatic in this chapter, but everything will be fine eventually...
> 
> thank you for reading :) and/or leaving a comment ;)


	15. November, 14th

Theon went back to the kitchen and grabbed his phone from the counter. He looked at the display – no missed calls or unread messages.

“Robb? Where’s your phone? Could you please check if she got in touch with you?”

Robb came to the kitchen with the breakfast tray in his hands and placed it on the counter next to the sink. He pulled his phone from his pants while Theon watched him curiously.

“Nope. No missed calls and no new messages either.” Robb said, laid his phone next to the tray and began to eat one of the waffles.

“What?! I am hungry…” he shrugged as Theon threw him a questioning glare. “These are too good- I mean, you did a great job-“

“It’s Jeyne’s recipe and making waffles is not that difficult…”

“Anyway, they’re too good to be left to cool down or throw them away and when Jeyne comes home, you will just make her fresh ones. I’m sure she wouldn’t want warmed up apologize waffles either. She’s a waffle-enthusiast, she’ll understand it…”

“A Waffle-enthusiast?! I’m pretty sure that this is not even a word…”

Theon thought for a moment and then dialed her number. _‘The person you have called is temporary not available.’_

“Mmh-" he grumbled "I’ll just send her a text. Though... The last time she was online was yesterday at about 9pm… Whatever... She can reply after she's read it...” He began to type and after the message was sent he put his phone back on the counter.

“Are you sure that the two of you aren’t actually related? You’re more similar in kind than you always admit. And this whole scenario here seems pretty familiar… Anyway, you worry about her, I know that, but I’m sure that she’s fine and already on her way back home. So stop freaking yourself out.” Robb said and took Theon’s hand in his own, raised it and placed a kiss on it.

Theon nodded slowly. Then he grabbed his phone impatiently again and opened the instant messenger. “She certainly turned off her phone, she hasn’t even received my message…”

“Or maybe she has no network… Or she has blocked you…”

“Not helpful, Robb, not helpful. Would you be so kind and try it, too?”

So Robb began to type too and said a few moments later – “Message sent but not received.”

“Maybe she has blocked both of us.” Theon mumbled. “She has never done this before. I mean, she has come home late after our fights recently, but she has never stayed away overnight without calling or leaving a message. I should have asked her what was wrong-“

“Theon.” Robb tried to interrupt him.

“I feel like the biggest asshole in the world… I shouldn’t have said these things… I still can’t believe that I called her an annoying little shit. Of course, she can be annoying and a little shit, but- And that I told her she was the reason her mother left them- she will never forgive me that… Never…” he rubbed his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Theon… Yes, you behaved pretty much like a douchebag and no, you shouldn’t have said that… But you did and you can’t undo it-“

“Are you trying to be more helpful or cheer me up or anything? Because if you are, you really suck at it.”

“Yes, no, I mean- Jeyne will come home and it’s going to be like this when she comes through that door.” Robb explained and pointed towards the front door. “You are going to apologize and talk- this time without arguing- then you are going to hug and everything will be fine…”

“But what if she doesn’t forgive me?”

“She will eventually, you mean way too much to her. Man, it feels like I have heard this all before.” He grinned weakly at Theon. “And sometimes it’s like that when people care and love each other so much. And also, look at what was going on in her life in the last months… Her best friend moved away and not just around the corner, Myrcella moved to the other side of the continent. And there’s that new friend that we don’t know anything about. And she quit her job, she’s unemployed right now and I’m pretty sure that she’s not too happy about that too.”

“Yes, I think I can see the point…” Theon turned around to pull Robb into a tight hug and Robb could feel him smiling against his neck. “What would I do without you?”

 

\---

 

By the late afternoon Jeyne still hadn’t come home and Theon was pacing around the apartment restlessly, checking his phone every few minutes.

“Could you please sit down?” Robb said from the couch and petted the spot beside him. “You’re starting to make me nervous, too-“

“Robb, a little sympathy, please, ok?! And how can you not be nervous?!” Theon cut him off. “What if this was one of your brothers or sisters? Imagine Sansa or Arya running off and none of you were able to reach them- or Bran or Rickon…”

“Sorry, I just meant- you won’t make her call or come back with checking your phone every second. This only makes you more nervous than you already are…”

Theon stopped for a moment, kept fidgeting with his fingers, but finally sat down next to Robb.

“But she hasn’t called or texted and she still hasn’t received the messages we sent her hours ago. I’m worried, ok?!”

“Ok, ok, calm down, I get it.” Robb put a hand on Theon’s thigh in an attempt to calm him down. “I’ll call Sansa and Margaery and ask them if they’ve heard from her. Maybe Jeyne’s even at their place?”

He got up and walked to the kitchen where his phone still lay on the counter. A few moments later Theon could hear his voice as he was talking to Sansa on the phone.

“Yeah, hi Sansa, it’s Robb. How are you doing?”

Silence and Theon assumed that Robb listened to Sansa’s reply.

“Yeah, that’s good to hear. Well, the reason I actually call is- uhm- is Jeyne with you? Or have you heard from her lately?”

Again silence.

“Huh, ok. No, no, I’ll tell you the details another time. No, there’s no need to worry, not yet at least… They had a fight, yeah, you know how this is- Arya and you are not one jot better…”

Then Theon had an idea and stormed to the kitchen where Robb leaned against the counter.

“Ask her if she knows that Myranda girl!”

“Sansa? Wait, Theon wants to know if you know Myranda, Jeyne’s new friend?”

Robb listened to Sansa again.

“Ok, no, thanks anyway… She left the apartment yesterday and hasn’t returned yet- Yeah, would you please call me if you hear anything? Thank you. And say hello to Margaery. Yeah, bye.” With that he hung up and looked at Theon.

“Sansa and Margaery haven’t seen or heard from Jeyne in a while but she promised to tell us immediately when she gets to know anything… And she has never heard of that Myranda.”

Theon made a face and looked to the side as Robb approached him. “How about this? You’ll take a bath and relax a little and afterwards we go and watch out for her?”

“Will you join me in the bathtub?” Theon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure, go and draw the bath.”

 

\---

 

No need to say that they didn’t find her anywhere around the town.

 

\---

 

Later that evening the door bell rang and Robb went to the door to open it.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon, sir. This is Detective Tarth, Winterfell Police Department. Can we come in? We need to talk to Theon Greyjoy.”

“Yes, sure. The apartment is on the second floor.”

Robb turned around and called for Theon who was trying to busy himself in the kitchen. “Theon, the police is here and they want to talk to you. What have you done?”

“Why are you assuming that I did something wrong?”

“Because they want to talk to you and not me…” Robb deadpanned.

“Maybe they found Jeyne.” Theon sounded slightly excited.

A few moments later a really tall blonde woman and a younger shy-looking man, who was holding a folder, entered the apartment.

Robb, still standing by the front door, held out his hand to introduce himself and offered to lead them to the kitchen. “Hi, I’m Robb Stark, I live here too. Uhm, lets got to the kitchen?”

The blonde detective answered as they were both holding up their badges. “I’m Detective Tarth and this is my partner, Detective Payne.” She pointed towards the man standing behind her. “Thank you.”

No one said another until they reached the kitchen. Theon, who was obviously too nervous to sit down, stood in front of the fridge, his back turned towards it and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Are you Theon Greyjoy?” Detective Tarth asked him bluntly and introduced them again.

Theon just nodded and Robb could see the uneasy expression that started to come to his face.

“Would you please sit down? We need to ask you some questions.”

“No, I would prefer to stand. Only if that’s ok…”

The detectives shared a look, then Detective Tarth shrugged and held out a hand towards her partner “Pod?” and the other detective subsequently handed her the folder. She flipped through it and pulled three sheets in A4 out.

She held the first one out so that Theon and Robb could take a proper look at it. It showed a black leather shoulder bag, half opened on stony underground and several things, like hand lotion, chapstick and a wallet, scattered around it. An evidence marking tent with the number ‘2’ stood next to it.

Robb had a bad vibe about this and was sure that this wasn’t going to end well. He didn’t even want to look at Theon’s face. He knew that his eyes had probably widened in realization and his mouth had fallen open because this was Jeyne’s bag.

“Where did you find this?” he asked in a low voice, nothing more than a whisper. “Where’s Jeyne? That’s why you’re here, right? Because you found her bag and her passport is in her wallet…”

Detective Tarth didn’t address that issue and just showed them the other sheets.

“These were found near the bag.”

The second picture showed a pair of black leather boots lying on the same stony underground as the shoulder bag, probably a few feet apart. And on the last picture, lying on its front so that only the case could be seen, was a mobile phone.

The mobile phone was obviously Jeyne’s too, they knew her mobile phone case all too well because it had been a Christmas present from Theon. _‘Always be yourself, unless you can be a unicorn, then always be a unicorn.’_ was written on it and Theon had picked it because Jeyne loved unicorns so much.

“What the hell is this all about?!” Theon started again, his voice getting louder with each word. “What are you trying to-“ then his voice broke.

Again it was Detective Tarth who took the word. "When was the last time you've actually seen Jeyne Poole?"

Robb and Theon exchanged a look, then Theon answered. "Yesterday, I don't know the exact time... We had a fight, a really bad one and- and she left. I didn't even realize that she took her time and got her bag and-"

"Have you noticed a change in her behaviour recently?"

"Well, yes, she was quite stressed... But who wouldn't be when your best friend moves away and you're kind of forced to quit your job... Why are you asking those questions? Did you find her?"

Now the two detectives exchanged an uneasy look before Detective Tarth went on.

“A dead body was found at the base of the Winterfell Bridge this morning and these things were found nearby. And currently we assume that it wasn't suicide...”

Theon choked. He couldn’t bring himself to ask any more questions. Robb walked beside him and put an arm around his waist.

“A dead body?”

This time it was Detective Payne who answered the question. It was the first time that he had said a word since the two of them had entered the apartment. “Yes, female, the medical examiner assumes she is in her early twenties. Long brown hair, brown eyes. That description fits Jeyne Poole. At least from what we learned from the passport in the wallet, the one in the first picture.” he held that one up again.

Robb could feel that Theon’s knees were about to give in.

“No, this is not possible. There must have been some mistake. Jeyne must have slept somewhere outside and that woman stole those things from her.” Theon tried to convince himself desperately that this situation was only one big misunderstanding.

Detective Tarth looked from Robb to Theon with an unreadable expression but there was at least a hint of compassion in her voice. “And we found you listed as her next of kin. We’re so sorry but you have to come with us. To the morgue. We need you to identify the body.”


	16. November, 14th - Part II

_His mind went blank after what the two detectives, who were standing in the middle of their kitchen, in the apartment he had shared with Jeyne for years, had asked them to do._

_He felt numb or more like he was in a bubble, where nothing could actually reach him. His gaze went to the pictures on the wall across from him. The biggest one in the middle was a picture taken of Theon, Robb and Jeyne at one of the Stark family gatherings. He tried to remember why they had been there, it must have been a birthday party but he couldn’t figure out whose one it had been. They stood in the garden of the Stark family house and it was obviously summer, so it was most likely Sansa’s. And since Jeyne was in the picture too it must have been Sansa’s. The sun was shining and they were smiling brightly into the camera. This was Jeyne’s favorite picture of the three of them._

_There were a lot of pictures on the wall, some showed just Theon and Robb and some just Theon and Jeyne or only one of them…_

_One picture caught his attention then; it was Jeyne’s and Theon’s very first picture together. It had been taken on the day Jeyne joined him at Wylla’s and Arthur’s. Her hair was braided and she would have looked cute, if she hadn’t had that stubborn frowning expression on her face. No matter what Wylla had said or promised or done, Jeyne had kept that expression._

“Would you please give us a moment?” Robb asked and Detective Tarth nodded.

“Just take your time; we’ll wait outside in the car… Let’s go, Pod.” Detective Payne put the pictures of the bag, the shoes and the mobile phone back into the folder before the unlikely couple turned around and left the kitchen.

_He heard that Robb said something, but it was like he was miles away. He saw his redheaded boyfriend passing him and heard several usually familiar noises but this time he couldn’t place them. He frowned._

“Drink!” Suddenly Robb’s face appeared right in front of him and he felt that an opened can of ice cold coke was thrust into his hand. That sensation kind of brought him back to earth.

“I’m not thirsty…” Theon answered slowly and was already about to place the can on the counter but Robb stopped him.

“Whatever… Drink it!”

Theon took a deep breath and raised the can to his mouth to take a sip. And another and then a third one. He hadn’t realized how dry his mouth had become during their conversation with the police and then emptied it at once. He placed the empty can on the counter and looked back to Robb.

“Happy?”

“No, but I can’t afford that you pass out now or anytime soon.” He grabbed both sides of Theon’s face gently with his hands to make him look at him. “You’re probably right, this might not even be Jeyne and everything is nothing more than a big, stupid misunderstanding-“

“Do you really think that, Robb?!” Theon asked desperately. “That description: long brown hair, brown eyes, early twenties… That fits Jeyne one hundred percent… and then the bag, shoes and the other stuff that was found near the dead body-“ he shivered at his last two words. He didn’t want to imagine Jeyne lying on an autopsy table, eyes closed with that large and ugly Y-shaped incision…

“Still, we can only be sure after we’d been to the morgue-“

“I don’t think I can do that- not after how we separated-“

Robb leaned forward and brought their foreheads together, Theon’s felt cold against Robb’s. Theon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be there the whole time, I will hold your hand and I won’t leave your side, not one second!” Robb promised and kissed him on the lips.

 

Ten minutes later they sat in the backseat of the police car. No one said a word, not even the detectives. They listened to the police radio but nothing urgent happened during their ride.

Robb turned his head around to look at Theon. His boyfriend looked absentmindedly out of the window and he almost jumped when Robb reached for his hand to give it a tight squeeze. Theon then turned his head towards Robb and smiled weakly at him.

 

The ride to the morgue took twenty minutes.

The two detectives and Robb got out of the car immediately after Detective Payne had parked it near the entrance but Theon remained inside.

Robb walked around the car and opened the door of it. Theon’s eyes wandered around in the car unsteadily and he fumbled nervously with his hands. He still had his seatbelt around him.

“Theon.” Robb said gently and leaned over him to unbuckle it. Then he took his hand to drag him out of the car.

As Robb had promised, he never let Theon’s hand go as they entered the big, bleak looking building and stepped down the stairs to the cellar to the autopsy rooms.

They walked along the white painted and tiled corridors and with each step Theon got slower. They followed Detective Tarth and Detective Payne to the last door on the right side. Detective Payne offered them some menthol ointment to put under their noses and they thankfully accepted it. They had seen enough crime shows to know that the smell in these rooms could be quite emetic for those who were not used to it.

The detectives entered the room and again Theon was reluctant to follow.

“I can’t do this, Robb…” he whispered and shook his head. He wanted to go back to the car but Robb stood still and so Theon wasn’t able to go any further then their arm’s lengths. Theon’s black hair fell into his eyes as he turned around so Robb couldn’t see them. “I can’t go in there and look at this- What if it really is Jeyne-“ he had tears in his eyes. Even if Robb couldn’t see his face properly, he could hear that Theon was almost crying. And there were only few things that could make Theon Greyjoy cry. “What if it’s her, Robb?! She’s dead and I didn’t even have the chance to apologize for what I said to her-“

Robb put his arms around his waist and pulled him as close as he could. He could feel Theon sob against him and he felt his shirt get wet from his tears. He put a hand on the back of Theon’s and stroked his hair softly.

“Don’t think that. We have to go in there… But only when you’re ready to…”

They stood there like this for a few moments before Theon was finally ready to enter the also white-tiled room. In the middle of the room stood the metal autopsy table with the covered body, the medical examiner and his assistant directly beside it. They could hear the noises of the refrigerator.

Theon froze the moment his eyes fell on the green sheet that covered the corpse. Robb could feel his tension; Theon squeezed his hand so tight that he thought he would break its bones.

“Come on.” Robb whispered as he took a step forward and dragged Theon with him. “Let’s get this over and done as soon as possible.”

It felt like forever but finally they stood probably a foot away from the autopsy table next to the detectives Tarth and Payne. The tall blonde woman looked at Theon with a stern face.

“Are you ready, Mr. Greyjoy?”

Theon still stared at the green sheet, unable to look away, and whispered. “Actually… No, but-“ he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and squeezed Robb’s hand tightly again. “Just do it.”

The medical examiner nodded and reached for the corners of the sheet to pull it down. Robb prepared himself for the case that Theon’s knees gave in.

Both of them held their breaths.

And then… There she was. In the he harsh light her face looked very pale but it also had a kind of weirdly peaceful expression on it. Besides that there were bloody scratches on it and also on the neck.

Theon choked again and thought he might have to vomit.

“Oh, gods…” He said finally, put his face in his hands and started to laugh hysterically and relieved at once. “I’m so sorry, but- I’m just- it’s not Jeyne. Thank god, it’s not her…” He turned around and threw his arms around Robb’s neck. Then he turned towards Detective Tarth, his hand again fumbling for Robb’s.

“At first sight, yes, this could be her, but if you look closer… Jeyne’s hair is several shades darker and her face is more angular…”

Detective Tarth looked at the medical examiner and nodded and the man pulled the sheet back up to cover the dead girl’s face again. Then she turned towards her partner.

“Pod, since this is not Jeyne Poole… She is a Jane Doe now. The first name could be Myranda, last name unknown, please go and inform Lieutenant Lannister.”

Detective Payne nodded eagerly and disappeared through the door.

“But also, since Ms. Poole is still missing, we have to discuss a missing person report.”

“Yes, I know.” Theon nodded slowly, still having the relieved expression on his face. “But can we do this outside? I think I need some fresh air…”

“Of course, Mr. Greyjoy. Let’s go.”

And the three of them left the autopsy room too. As they walked along the depressing corridor towards the exit, Rob pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Theon. He smiled at him thankfully and dried his eyes and cheeks that were still wet from the tears.

A few moments later they stood outside on the parking lot again. Their breaths were visible in the cold air and it was almost completely dark.

Robb pulled his phone from his pocket to check the clock, it was nearly 7pm by then. He was surprised as he saw that Jon had tried to call him five times in the last thirty minutes and had send two messages.

**_‘Robb, I couldn’t reach you. Ygritte couldn’t reach Theon either. It’s important. Call me back. ASAP!!!’_ **

**_‘ROBB!!! It’s been twenty minutes now, where the fuck ARE YOU?!?!? CALL ME BACK!!!’_ **

He looked at Theon and Detective Tarth, held his phone up and said in an apologetic voice “It’s important.”

“Robb, really? Can’t this wait until we’re finished?!”

“Jon called me five times and sent two messages, saying it’s very important. He wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t… Ygritte has tried to reach you too. I’ll be right back…” he leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Robb could see that Theon wasn’t all too happy about this as he shot him a glare and just shrugged and then turned towards Detective Tarth.

Robb dialed Jon’s number who almost immediately picked up. _“Robb, finally. I’ve tried to call you at least five times… Where the fuck have you been? Why didn’t you pick up the phone?!“_

“Yes, I saw that you called and texted. That’s the reason I call you back… You caught us in a bad moment. Jeyne’s missing and we were just at the morgue to identify a dead body that the police assumed was her-“

_“Jeyne’s at Castle Black.”_

“What?!”

_“Crowfood Umber, the great uncle of the Smalljon, you know, found her wandering around in the snow without shoes near Castle Black and brought her here. You and Greyjoy need to come here too!”_

“Is she ok?”

_“I wouldn’t say so. We’ll talk when you arrive. Hurry up, please!”_ then he hung up.

Robb then approached Theon and Detective Tarth standing next to the police car and was already about to interrupt them. “Theon-“

“Robb, I’m about to file a missing person report for Jeyne, what the hell does Snow want?!”

“Jeyne’s at Castle Black!”

“What?!” Detective Tarth and Theon said in the same moment.

“I don’t know the details, but Jon told me that the great uncle of the Smalljon found her and brought her to Castle Black.”

 

It took them about twenty minutes from the morgue to Castle Black. Detective Tarth had ordered Detective Payne to get there as fast as he could but she wouldn’t allow him to go with siren wailing and blue light flashing.

Theon jumped out of the car even before Detective Payne had the chance to park it properly. Robb could barely follow him and as he reached him, he grabbed his upper arm to slow him down.

“Robb-“ Theon tried to get rid of his grasp.

“Keep calm, I know you want to see her but we should talk to Jon first to learn the circumstances. Also, how many times have you been to Castle Black, it’s huge and you have no idea where she is in there-“

“Ok… Ok…” Theon said, looking him straight in the eyes, “Ok, I get it… Let’s find Snow then.”

They entered the black painted building and stood looking around in the entrance hall, the two detectives right behind them.

“Robb!” they heard Jon’s voice and turned around to see him approaching them.

“Snow!” Theon darted forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Where is she?! Where is Jeyne?”

“She’s in the infirmary and Dr. Aemon and Ygritte are with her. Dr. Aemon said it would be good for her if there was a familiar face…”

“The Night’s Watch has its own infirmary?” Robb asked from behind Theon.

Jon just shrugged. “Sure. You have no idea how many of my men get injured during their shifts.”

“Don’t change the subject, Snow. I need to see Jeyne!”

“All in its proper time. There are things I want to tell you first.” Jon said, turned around and indicated them to follow him. He led them to Castle Black’s canteen. He talked briefly to one of the cooks and they sat down at the nearest table.

“I don’t want to sit down.” Theon said, shooting Jon a sullen glare, as the others took the places at the table. Soon after, the cook approached them and placed a tray with coffee and tea on it.

After he had poured coffee into mismatching cups for everyone, Jon began to speak. “Ygritte and I were in the entrance hall, about an hour ago, when Crowfood entered, holding Jeyne by the elbow. He told us that he had found her wandering around in the snow. Without shoes. She had her arms tightly twined around herself. He tried to ask her something but she didn’t even look at him and as he tried to carry her, she started to scream. He would have brought her to the hospital but Castle Black was nearer. When she got in here she was shivering like a leaf and her lips were blue. Dr. Aemon says that she’s at least hypothermic and probably dehydrated and that she definitively needs to go to the hospital later. I decided that we would have to call you first. Unfortunately none of you picked up your phone. Understandably-“

“Have you finished your speech?” Theon asked impatiently.

“Yes, Greyjoy, NOW we can go to the infirmary.” Jon rolled his eyes and got up. “If you would follow me then.”

“Finally.” Theon whispered as he walked next to Robb, the detectives following them. Jon led them down the corridor towards the lifts. They took one to the third floor, where they turned right and down another corridor. He stopped at the second door on the left side and gave Theon the advantage.

Theon looked at Robb for reassurance and hesitantly opened the door. He took a step inside and there she was. Jeyne sat on a small stretcher, still shivering, a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Ygritte said right next to her with an arm put around Jeyne. An old man, obviously Dr. Aemon, sat at a desk writing something down.

She looked bad. Her skin was even paler than usual and there were bloody scratches on her face and neck similar to the ones they had seen on the dead girl. Her eye and the side of her face had begun to blacken and she had a split lip.

Theon went forward and kneeled in front of her. He touched her cheek gently and tried to make her look at him.

“Jeyne.”

She didn’t answer.

“She hasn’t said a word since she was brought here.” Ygritte said lowly, keeping her arm around Jeyne’s shoulder.

“Jeyne? Look at me.”

A few moments passed and no one said another word.

Then-

“I thought she was my friend.” Jeyne’s voice was nothing more than a faint whisper. She still hadn’t focused on Theon and looked right through him. “I thought Myranda was my friend… But she wasn’t…”

“Jeyne, wait… These are the detectives Tarth and Payne and they investigate the-“ Theon didn’t know what he should call it.

Jeyne nodded slowly to let him know that she had understood what he was trying to tell her. She paused for a moment before she continued to tell what had happened.

“After that fight, after I had left the apartment I wandered around for some time. I went to the park, to the playground, I don’t remember, it’s blurry… Later that night, when I could be sure that no one was awake anymore, I came back to gather my bag and stuff- I also grabbed a six pack beer from the store room and I called Myranda and she was still awake and had nothing to do, so we met at the playground… We drank the beers and talked, I didn’t share any details about why I had left home and she didn’t ask any questions… We just sat there, on the swing set, and talked… And then she had the idea to walk to Wintertown and- I don’t know- suddenly we were on the Winterfell Bridge. I went ahead and then- everything happened so fast… She tried to push me over the handrail and-“

She stopped and a tear ran down her cheek. Her mascara was smudgy. At any other time Theon would have made a joke that she looked like a giant panda or a raccoon but this was definitively the wrong time.

Then, for the first time since he’d entered the room, Jeyne looked him straight in the eyes. “Do you know what she said as she tried to push me over the handrail?”

She didn’t wait for Theon to answer. “She said ‘Ramsay Bolton sends his regards’. She is- she was Ramsay’s girlfriend. And she had whispered something of- I don’t know- that she came to finish what he had begun. I was able to push her away from me but I stumbled and fell… I tried to get my footing back and I crawled away. The ground was so icy and- then she grabbed my feet and somehow I was able to kick my boots off. When I was able to stand back up I started to run but she overtook me and we fought again and then- everything happened so fast and I tried to reach for her hand but it was too late. I could only watch her fall… and the noise when she-“

Jeyne began to cry and sob again and Theon leaned forward on his knees and pulled her into a tight hug. “Sshh, nothing of this is your fault… And I am just so glad that you’re alive.”

It was such a touching moment, especially for the ones who knew Theon and that he wasn’t a person who usually showed his emotions that openly, that they almost felt like some intruders.

 

After that and after Detective Tarth had asked Jeyne several questions, Jeyne was brought to Winterfell Hospital so that her injuries could be treated properly.

 

She was released from hospital the next morning.

Theon and Robb picked her up, they had brought her fresh clothes because the clothes she had worn the previous day had been brought to the forensics. Detective Payne had informed her that she would get her shoulder bag and stuff back as soon as the investigations were completed.

In the hospital room, Theon handed Jeyne the bag and she went to the toilet to change from the patient gown to her own clothes. When she returned to the room, the three of them stood there in uncomfortable silence. Theon and Jeyne had avoided the clarifying conversation until then.

“I’ll just give you a moment.” Robb said, turned around and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Theon and Jeyne didn’t dare to look at each other for a solid minute before Theon finally began to speak.

“I’m sorry and just saying sorry probably isn’t enough but-“

“No, I know and I shouldn’t have- I knew you didn’t mean it and I-“ she didn’t know what else she could say. She walked over to him, put her arms around his waist, leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

“You gave us quite a turn, don’t ever do that again. Ok?” he said and put his head on hers as he returned her hug.

“I won’t.”


	17. December, 25th

“Robb… Robb…” Theon shook Robb’s shoulder lightly. “Come on, we need to get up now.”

“Noooo, please, five more minutes…” Robb mumbled in return and pulled the blanket up over his head.

Theon sighed but lifted the blanket to lie down next to him again. He put an arm around Robb’s waist and pulled him closer until the redhead’s back was pressed against his chest.

“Ok, but we really need to get up then…” he whispered, kissed the back of Robb’s neck and closed his eyes again too.

 

Five minutes later Theon shook Robb’s shoulder again.

“You're such a pain in the ass... Do we really have to get up?” Robb groaned lowly. “It’s so warm and cozy here and outside it’s cold and wet-“

“Well, that’s not unusual for this season. And I'll just pretend that you didn't say that." he bit Robb's neck playfully. "And since when are you so grumpy? This is your favorite holiday and you're usually almost as excited about Christmas and snow and all this stuff as Rickon is…”

Robb turned around to face his boyfriend of almost three years. “I don’t know. Maybe because it’s the first Christmas ever we don’t celebrate together with the whole family…”

Theon nodded and put his hand on Robb’s cheek to stroke it softly. “I see. But this is no excuse for us being late…” he said and pulled the blanket away from Robb who tried to reach for it but failed. He curled up against Theon. “Come on, I don’t think that your mother would appreciate us being late to her traditional Christmas Brunch. Especially since Sansa and Margaery are in Highgarden with Margaery’s family and Snow being too important to take a day off…”

He grabbed Robb’s wrist and dragged a complaining and yawning mess of auburn curls to the bathroom. “Since when are you the reasonable one in this relationship?”

 

Half an hour later they stood in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed, each with a cup of coffee in the hand as Theon looked at his watch.

“We still have plenty of time-“

“- oh, we have? So we could have stayed in bed for at least another thirty minutes.” Robb said with a sulky undertone and took another sip of his coffee.

“-and you shouldn’t worry so much about Sansa, Marge and Snow being absent. I’m pretty sure the girls are having a great time in the South and well, I don’t care if Snow has a good time…”

Robb raised an eyebrow which clearly meant _Stop being mean to Jon!_

Theon put his almost empty cup on the table and stepped forward to put an arm around Robb’s waist to pull him close.  “You know that I’m just kidding, Snow is actually not _that_ bad…” he said and kissed Robb’s cheek lightly.

“Wait a moment… Did you actually admit that you like Jon?” Robb looked at him curiously with a slight smile on his face.

Theon rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have said anything...” He mumbled and added “That’s not how I would have formulated it but- yeah.”

The smile on Robb’s face got brighter and he grabbed Theon’s face to kiss him.

“You know that I’m going to kill you if you tell anyone, right?” Theon whispered against Robb’s lips. “Did I manage to cheer you up a bit?”

“Yes and at least Arya is going to bring her very first official boyfriend today, so I guess that makes up a little.” Robb shrugged.

“I still can’t believe that Arya’s got a boyfriend...”

“Yeah, me too, I mean, she’s my baby sister-“

“They grow up so fast, I know. Just think about Bran and Rickon testing him, it's going to be hilarious.” Theon smiled at him. “Anyway, what was his name again?”

“Gendry… He’s the illegitimate son of Dad’s best friend Robert.”

“Baratheon?”

“Yep, that one.” Robb fell silent for a moment. “Now that we’ve talked about MY family matters… How are you feeling about Jeyne being away for Christmas?”

Theon bit his lip, grabbed his cup again and looked out of the window before answering Robb’s question. “I’m grateful that Sansa and Marge asked her if she wanted to join them. I think a change of scenery will do her good and from what I’ve heard from her, it’s obvious that she loves Highgarden…”

Robb remained silent and waited for Theon to continue. Since that whole turmoil in November and the months before that their relationship had returned to being caring and affectionate. 

“But it’s weird somehow… At least she sends texts and pics every day.”

Theon looked back at Robb. “Anyway, she’ll be back in two weeks and I can’t wait to see her back here.” He cleared his throat. “And… There’s another thing I wanted to talk about…”

Robb looked at him questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

“Today is December, the 25th, so it’s another three days and- yeah, you know…”

“Yeah, that’s December, the 28th and Christmas will be officially over…”

Theon rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Smooth, Stark… Very smooth.” he smirked. “That wasn’t what I meant. And just for your information, it’s actually my part to be the sassy, witty one…”

Robb placed his cup on the counter, reached for Theon’s and placed it next to his and took both of Theon’s hands in his own.

“I know exactly what day it is. And sometimes I need to bring you back down to earth, Greyjoy.”

They smiled at each other.

“Anyway, what do you want to talk about?”

“About the plans for that day. Do you have any? Or do you want to do something in particular?”

“No, not yet… Mmh, I don't know...”

“Ok, when can you finish work?”

“5pm, I guess, at the latest.”

Theon’s smile got brighter. “Alright, since you’re so uncreative you’ll have to wait and see what plans I have for our three years anniversary… I’ll pick you up after work then…” he looked at his watch again. “Come on, we need to go soon and we still have to pack up the tons of presents for your family…”

 

\---

 

Two weeks later

 

It was Friday evening and Robb and Theon sat in the living room watching Captain America – Civil War for about the tenth time since Theon had gotten it from Robb’s parents as a Christmas present. They were halfway during the movie as they heard the front door being unlocked and pushed open followed by a girl’s voice “I’m home.”

Theon and Robb looked at each other and Theon’s face beamed. “Jeyne.”

They got up from the sofa as Jeyne entered the room, placing a paper bag next to the door frame.

Theon stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “Look at you, you look great, your trip to the South really did you good.”

“Thanks.” She said happily. and turned towards Robb to hug him too. “It was awesome. The South is, I don’t even know what to say, it’s amazing… The landscapes, the people, just everything… Highgarden is so beautiful, even in winter. And Dorne too, different types of beautiful though…”

Theon and Robb grinned at the enthusiasm Jeyne expressed while talking about the South.

“And it was so good to see Myrcella again. And her fiancé Trystane- yes, they got engaged a few weeks ago-” she added at the sight of their faces. “Trystane is such a nice guy and his family is so cool… His cousins and his uncle… The time I spent with them was so exciting… And Marge’s family is so nice too. Her parents and brothers are awesome. And her grandmother too, she tells the coolest stories. And did you know that Marge’s brother Loras is dating Renly Baratheon, who is the youngest brother of Robert Baratheon, Myrcella’s father? And he’s friends with your father, Robb, isn’t he?”

Robb chuckled at the flow of speech they were just overrun by. “Yes, he is.”

“And by the way, I got something for you.” Jeyne smiled excitedly and turned around to get the bag she had placed on the floor. She reached inside and got one present for Theon and one for Robb out of it. “Here you go. Unpack!”

They sat down on the couch again and started to remove the wrapping paper as Jeyne sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Theon was first since he didn’t care about removing the wrapping paper tidily.

“It’s a board game.” Jeyne explained happily. “It’s called Cyvasse. Myrcella showed me how to play it. It’s awesome, playing it is so much fun… I’m kind of the uncrowned queen of that game.” She winked at him.

“I can’t wait to try it.” Theon smiled in return. “And then we’ll see if you’re as good as you claim you are.”

In the meantime Robb had managed to unpack his present too, the wrapping paper lying neatly folded together on the coffee table.

He looked at the two big books lying on his lap.

“These are coffee table books with landscapes and stuff from the Reach and Dorne. I thought you might like them because you’re interested in photography…”

Robb flicked through them and a smile began to spread on his face. “Thanks, Jeyne, I like them, I really like them.”

“Great, I’m glad that you like your presents.”

Theon and Robb looked at each other, then got up again and kneeled down next to Jeyne to pull her into a group hug.

"We're glad that you're back home."

"Yeah, me too."


	18. April, 23rd

“Could you give me the jam, please?” Robb asked towards Theon as they sat at the breakfast table. “And the peanut butter… Ew, Jeyne, could you please stop that? That’s disgusting…” he added as he saw Jeyne holding the jar he was looking for.

“What?” Jeyne asked as she put another teaspoon of peanut butter into her mouth. “You eat Nutella out of the jar and I prefer peanut butter… What’s the problem?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I am the only one in this apartment who eats Nutella, which I still don’t understand since Nutella is practically the best thing in the world... So it’s not a problem, but we ALL like peanut butter…”

“Yes and because I know that and because I am a pretty responsible person, so this here-“ she raised the jar in her hand and turned it so that Robb was able to read the sign. “-is actually my own jar of peanut butter.”

“Since when do you have your OWN jar of peanut butter?” Robb’s eyes wandered from Jeyne to the jar and there it was: her name, written in big, black letters and it was twice underlined, **J E Y N E**.

Robb raised an eyebrow and his cheeks turned red. “Alright… I might have overlooked that.”

Jeyne turned towards Theon. “Since when is your boyfriend such a Mr. Grumpy Gills and so sensitive?”

Theon, who had remained silent during their little fight, shrugged. “I don’t know…” and then a smirk spread on his face as he looked from Jeyne to Robb whose cheeks were still slightly red. “Probably because someone has a deadline soon and said someone still has no idea what he is going to write…”

“Shut up.” Robb murmured as he reached for the jam on his own. “That’s not true and you know that, so you don’t have to remind me all the time… Anyway, do I have to eat a jam sandwich or is there another jar of peanut butter somewhere?”

Jeyne smiled at him. “Of course there is.” Her smile turned as bright as if it was her birthday and Christmas on one day. She got up from the chair and walked across the kitchen to the storeroom. They heard her rummage around for a moment before she returned to the table with another jar in her hand.

“This one-“ she presented it towards Theon and Robb “-is yours…”

“Wait a moment…” Robb raised his hand. “So we’ve been eating peanut butter out of the same jar where you put your -“

“Well, yeah, obviously… But Theon’s my brother and you two are together and the three of us have been living together for quite some time now, so I don’t … yeah, anyway, to bring it back to YOUR jar.”

She still smiled and pointed at the sign. There was something written on it too.

Robb raised an eyebrow and threw a confused look at Theon. “ **T H R O B B**?! What the hell is THROBB?”

Jeyne looked excitedly from Robb to Theon, waiting for an answer. Theon just shrugged again. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“C’mon guys, Throbb? You really don’t know what it’s supposed to mean?!”

Her smile faded a little as she shook her head. “Theon and Robb, Throbb… it’s you ship name.”

“Our what?”

“Your ship name! You know, like Brad and Angelina were Brangelina, or Ben and Jennifer were Bennifer… Or Sheldon and Amy are Shamy.”

“What the hell is she talking about?” Robb asked Theon with a little laugh.

“I think we need to take her to the doctor, maybe she still hasn’t recovered fully.” Theon returned.

“Haha, very funny…” Jeyne rolled her eyes and pouted slightly. “Since you still question my sanity-“ she cocked her head to the side and smiled her, what Theon liked to call it, demon smile. “Has Theon ever told you about the day the two of you met for the first time?”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t have to tell me about it, I was there, you know?”

“I know that, Einstein, but I mean, has he told you what he thought about you after your first encounter?”

“Don’t you dare, Jeyne, you promised-“ Theon whispered forcefully.

“No no no, darling-“ Robb reached for Theon’s hand on the kitchen table. “-it starts to get interesting. Go on, Jeyne, what did he think of me?” he strengthened his grip as Theon tried to pull his hand away.

“Theon, come on, it’s really sweet actually.”

Theon leaned back on his chair, put his one free arm over his chest and hissed. “Do whatever you want…”

Jeyne turned towards Robb. “So, he came back from that archery tourney. I was sitting in the living room, watching Gossip Girl-“

“-Yeah, what else? You never watch anything besides Gossip Girl or Hercules.” Theon hissed.

“Yes, because it’s an awesome TV show and an even more awesome movie… I know that it was Gossip Girl because it was one of my favorite episodes. You know, the one where Blair and Chuck are at the white party… Well, it doesn’t matter right now, anyway, he came home and I sat in the armchair and he sat down on the sofa and he put his mobile on the coffee table. And it buzzed and ringed like all the time and I couldn’t concentrate on the episode and he couldn’t stop smiling his idiot smile-“

“As if you weren’t able to memorize it…” Theon murmured.

“Yes, I know, his idiot smile is so cute.” Robb smiled sweetly at Theon who succeeded to pull his hand away this time to cross both of his arms in front of his chest. He looked to the side, blushing but kept sitting at the kitchen table.

“So, I asked him: ‘What’s her name?’ and at first I didn’t get an answer until he said: ‘His name is Robb.’ And he tried to suppress a smile but he couldn’t, it was just so sweet and I was so happy for him… And that was the moment I started shipping you guys. And some days later Throbb was born.” She winked at him before she turned towards Theon again. “Was it that bad?”

Theon didn’t answer and kept looking away while Robb got up from his chair and walked around the table until he stood behind Theon. He leaned down, hugged him from behind and put his chin on Theon’s shoulder.

“This is actually the cutest thing I’ve heard about you so far and it proves that you do have a sappy side.” He whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

“Great, I’m glad that the two of you team up against me.”

“We’re not teaming up against you-“

“How did the subject of our conversation change from the jar of peanut butter to, yeah, well… Anyway, are you ready for your job interview, Jeyne?” Theon asked, changing the subject insistently.

“You’ve got a job interview?” Robb released Theon from his hug and returned to his place to finish his peanut butter and jam sandwich.

“Theon. I’m Jeyne fucking Poole, I was born-“

“Yes… We already know that… You were born ready.” He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

“You haven’t told me about that?” Robb interrupted.

“Because it’s not a big deal and in case that I don’t get the job…”

“Where’s the job interview? But only if you want to tell me.” Robb smiled at her.

“It’s a new restaurant in Winterfell. It’s near where the Lannister’s used to be and it’s called The Wolf’s Den and it’s a restaurant chain from White Harbor. And I wrote an application for a job as a waitress and bartender-“

In that moment the door bell rang.

“Oh, that’s probably the parcel I’ve been waiting for all week.” Jeyne said and jumped from her chair to open the door.

“Hey, you aren’t mad, are you?” Robb asked after Jeyne had left the kitchen.

Theon grabbed his cup of coffee, looked at it before he raised his eyes to meet Robb’s gaze. He took a sip from it and took a deep breath. “No, not really.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “And let me guess? That little story only makes you love me more, doesn’t it?”

Robb rolled his eyes but returned his smile.

Jeyne returned to the kitchen hesitantly without a parcel in her hand.

“Uhm, it wasn’t the postman and- uhm, Theon, it’s for you.”

Robb looked at Theon with a confused expression on his face. “Do you expect someone?”

Theon shrugged and looked from Robb to Jeyne. “Who is it?”

Jeyne turned around towards the hall. “Come in.” and then towards the kitchen again. “Anyway guys, I am leaving now, getting ready, job interview and stuff… Wish me luck. Bye.” And with that she was gone.

A moment later a lean and long legged woman with black hair cut short entered the kitchen. ”Hello.”

“Hello.” Theon and Robb returned.

“You probably don’t remember me, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other…”

Robb’s eyes widened in realization as Theon got up from his chair.

“Asha?” Theon asked uncertainly and the woman nodded and smiled slightly.


	19. April, 23rd - Part II

„Asha?“

Asha Greyjoy and her brother kept standing there in the kitchen, silently staring at each other for a couple of moments. Even though they looked completely different, Robb could see the same stubbornness and suspicion in their eyes. It was him who finally broke that awkward silence. Jeyne’s dishes rattled loudly as he took them from the table to put them into the sink and grabbed a fresh cup from the cupboard above it.

“Do you want some coffee?”

Asha looked from her brother to Robb and nodded. “That would be nice. Thanks.”

“Want some milk or sugar?”

“No, I prefer it black.”

Robb took the pot from the coffee machine to pour some of it into the cup. “I’m Robb, by the way.” He said as he handed it to her and pointed towards the free chair. “Sit down.”

“Nice to meet you, Robb. My name is Asha.” she introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

They sat down at the table, again in another awkward silence and for a couple of minutes nothing was heard besides the noises their cups made when they were placed on the table. Theon finally cleared his throat and took another sip from his coffee. “So, you’re not here in Winterfell by chance and just passing by to say ‘Hi’, I guess? It’s a long way from Pyke. I assume you still live there?”

Asha took a sip from her coffee, too. She thought for a moment before she looked up from her cup to meet Theon’s gaze. “You’re girlfriend seems nice.” She said instead of giving him a proper answer to his question.

Theon frowned and looked at Robb. “Why does everyone assume that Jeyne’s my girlfriend?”

“She isn’t?” Asha asked and raised an eyebrow and turned towards Robb. “So she’s your girlfriend, Robb?”

Robb cocked his head to the side but remained silent.

“No. We’re together. Robb and I.” Theon said, pointing towards himself and Robb.

Asha raised her other eyebrow, too. “Oh, huh… Okay… Not what I had expected, but… anyway, how did this constellation come about? The two of you living with that girl? Jeyne is her name, right?”

“Jeyne is my foster sister and we’ve been living together since the day she was brought to the same foster family I was living with.” Theon explained.

Asha nodded slowly. “I see… But you’re right, I’m not coincidently in this town and you assume right. I still live in Pyke and still in the house that belonged to Father. And the reason I'm here is not a pleasant one.” She straightened her back before she continued. “I’m sorry that I have to tell you that… And I thought that I should tell you personally... Our mother is dead, she died a week ago. It took me a while to come to know your whereabouts...”

Theon’s face froze. He blinked several times and opened his mouth to say something. But he closed it a moment later because he didn’t know what to say.

Robb watched Theon as he sat there. He knew that he hadn’t seen his mother since he had been a child but Theon still kept a picture of her in his night stand, unlike his father.

“And our father is dead, too. He died a couple of years ago. I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t show up or called then, but I assumed that you wouldn’t care so much since you never had the best relationship…”

Theon raised his eyes to look at her face. He breathed deeply and swallowed hard before he found his voice again. “I’m sorry about Mother…” his voice sounded choked and Robb could hear the shakiness in it. He could also see the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes even though Theon tried to hold them back. “About Father not so much, you’re right.”

Robb wanted to get up from his chair and hug Theon tightly but he also knew him well enough to know that Theon wouldn’t want that in front of Asha.

“Well, I’ll leave the two of you alone now... So you can catch up and stuff. You know, I've got an article to finish and…” he got up from his chair and walked past the Greyjoy siblings, heading to their bed room. As he passed Theon, Robb put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. He could feel him trembling under his touch. “I’m sorry for your loss. I’m in the bedroom in case you need me.” He stroked Theon’s head softly and placed a kiss on it.

 He straightened his back again and looked at Asha. "I'm sorry for your loss, too." he said compassionately before he left the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

 

\---

 

Three weeks later

 

Robb woke up early that morning. He looked at the alarm clock on his bed stand and realized that it wasn’t even 7am, way too early to get up on a Saturday. Especially since he and Theon had gone to bed late after they had had Jon and Ygritte over for a movie night. Robb hadn’t slept well that night, he had tossed and turned and woken up several times only to fall asleep restlessly again.

He turned around to lie on his back and reached out for Theon. But his hand only found cold sheets. Again. This was hardly the first time that Robb woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. Theon seemed like a completely different person since they had returned from Pyke two weeks ago.

He couldn’t even imagine what the whole situation must be like for Theon. First his biological sister showed up to tell him that both of their parents were dead. Second the journey to his childhood home he didn’t have the best memories of. And third to meet his biological family (or what was left of it) at his mother’s funeral again after all this time. And Robb couldn’t help but to feel slightly disappointed that Theon still wasn’t willing to share all his feelings and thoughts with him after all the time they had been together.

Robb knew that he wouldn’t fall asleep again. He turned the light on, got out of the bed, walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed sweatpants and a shirt to put them on. He looked into the mirror on the wardrobe door. One could easily see that his sleep hadn’t been the best lately because of the dark circles under his eyes. He took a deep breath and left the bedroom to look for Theon.

He found him in the living room, lying on the couch with his back turned towards the room. He had a blanket thrown over him and only his messy black hair could be seen.

Jeyne sat in the armchair next to him, reading a book.

Robb cleared his throat quietly to gain her attention. She looked up to meet his gaze, looked at Theon and raised her forefinger to her mouth to show him to be quiet. She reached for the bookmark on the coffee table, put it into the book and closed it. She got up, placed the book on the armchair and walked past Robb to the kitchen.

Robb followed her and closed the door behind him. He looked at Jeyne who stood in front of the coffee machine, filling ground coffee into the dripper and refilled some water. After she had turned on the machine and the typical noises were heard she turned around and leaned against the counter.

“He’s slept on the couch again.” Jeyne said and it wasn’t question.

“Yeah, I don’t know when he woke up and went to sleep in the living room. We went to bed together last night, so-“ Robb replied as he walked to stand next to her.

“He was already on the couch when I came home from work last night. At about 1am…”

“So you couldn’t sleep either?”

“I could ask you the same. This is not the time you usually get up on Saturday mornings.” She said with a sly smile. The coffee was ready and she took two cups from the cupboard, poured the black liquid into them and handed one to Robb.

He blew on the coffee before he took a tentative sip. “I don’t sleep well lately. I’m worried about him. He’s been acting all weird since his sister showed up.”

Jeyne snorted at the word 'sister'. She put both her hands around her cup and raised it to her mouth. She hesitated to take a sip and lowered her hands again. “Yeah, same here. And he is unwilling to talk to me about it.”

“I know what you mean. He’s a hopeless case when it comes to that.”

“Well, he’s made progress since he’s met you.” She turned around to look at Robb’s face and smiled. “I’m glad that you joined Rickon to his archery tourney back then.”

Robb returned her smile and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close amicably. “Yeah, me too. Considering that I originally didn’t want to go.”

“So what are we going to do with him?”

Robb thought for a moment. “For now, I would say that we leave him alone and just be there in case he needs us. We can’t force him to tell us what’s bothering him. I’m meeting Sansa for lunch, maybe she has an idea what to do. She’s great in giving relationship advice…”

“I know.” Jeyne nodded. “Even though she can’t follow her own good advices sometimes. I thought I must be hearing things when she told me about Joffrey…”

Robb snorted. “I was so grateful when she told me that she finally dumped him. I never understood what she liked about him, he’s such a douche.”

“I don’t know him in person but the things Myrcella told me about him were deterrent enough… Anyway, where are you going for lunch?”

“We haven’t agreed on where to go yet…”

“Then I highly recommend ‘The Wolf’s Den’.” She winked at him. “I heard that the food is great and they have really nice waitresses.”

Robb laughed and rolled his eyes.

“And Robb?” Jeyne said with a serious voice. “Don’t be too concerned, he’ll be the same again soon. He'll finally get his shit together, I'm sure…”

 

 

Robb and Sansa actually agreed on meeting for lunch in the new restaurant that Jeyne had recommended. It was even her shift when the Stark siblings entered the stylish furnished restaurant.

“Hey guys.” Jeyne welcomed them with a smile as she approached them at the door, hugged Sansa briefly after they had taken off their jackets and showed them to a free table.

“What can I do for you?” she asked while Robb and Sansa sat down.

“I would like a quality dry red wine, please. I trust you with the sort, you’re the expert.” Sansa said and returned her smile. “But first, how are you doing? Do you like your new job?”

“Yes, so far. My co-workers are really nice and the waitress uniform is so much more comfortable than the one I had to wear at the Lannister’s.” she pulled a notepad from the pocket of her pants and a pencil she had carried around in her bun.

“A quality dry red wine for Sansa… I already know which one, you’ll like it.” She wrote Sansa’s order on the notepad and looked at Robb.

“I’ll just take the same, please.”

“Alright. Do you want just a glass of wine each or should I bring you a bottle?”

“We’ll take a bottle.” Robb said as he looked at Sansa, who nodded. Jeyne turned around to grab some menus from the next table and handed them to Sansa and Robb. “You can choose your food while I get the wine ready.” She turned around to walk towards the bar. Robb and Sansa watched after her.

“So, dear brother, what was it you wanted to talk about so urgently?” Sansa asked as she focused on Robb and folded her hands in front of her on the table.

Robb’s face darkened and he bit his lip. He looked troubled.

“Just spit it out.”

Robb took a deep breath before he answered his sister’s question. “I think Theon’s cheating on me.”

“What?!? Don’t be silly.”

“Yes. He’s been acting weird and distant since we were at his mother’s funeral and met his family and childhood friends, you know…”

“Ok, but this is no reason to think that he’s cheating on you…”

“I don’t know how to describe it. Suddenly he leaves the room when he gets a call, for example. He’s never done that before. Or-” he looked for words. “He gets text messages and when I ask him who he’s texting with he doesn’t answer or changes the topic… He works late, he sleeps on the couch more often than he sleeps in our bed… Correct me, but thanks to you I have heard enough about relationship guides to know that these are all signs that the other one is cheating…”

“Robb, as you said, these are guides… It can but doesn't have to be like that…”

“What are the two of you talking about?” Jeyne asked cheerfully as she returned with two wine glasses and the red wine in a carafe on a tray. She placed the glasses in front of Sansa and Robb and poured the red wine into them. “I hope you like it and you can thank me later.” She winked. “Have you already chosen what you want to eat?”

Sansa and Robb, who both hadn’t even opened the menus, looked at her questioningly.

“Can you recommend something?”

Jeyne thought for a moment and chewed on her pencil. “What about a mixed salad as a starter? And tortellini alla panna as a main dish?”

“That sounds great. I’ll take that, please.” Sansa smiled.

“Yes, me too.” Robb said with a nod.

“Wow, you’re quite easy to be served.” Jeyne said enthusiastically. “I hope that you’ll come more often in the next time. Guests like you I like the most.” She then turned around to deliver their order to the kitchen.

Sansa looked at Robb with a thoughtful look. “Why don’t you ask Jeyne what she thinks? She probably knows him better than anyone else.”

“I have already talked to her. Well, I didn’t tell her that I think Theon’s cheating on me. She would only say that I’m stupid and that he would never do something to hurt me, at least not on purpose. And I don’t think that she would tell me the truth anyway, even if she knew something. She’s his sister, she loves him more than anything in the world and she’ll surely stick by his side.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you. We talked about the two of you, a while ago, you know. She said that you’re the best thing that has ever happened to Theon and that she would personally punch him back to his senses in case he would fuck things up… She said she couldn’t bear him being separated from you again. And she thinks of you as brother by now, too.”

Even though he felt miserable, Robb couldn’t help but smile at that. “She’s putting on a happy face but I know that she’s unsure because of Theon’s sister- his biological sister. Theon and Asha hadn’t seen each other for over fifteen years and then she suddenly shows up and tells Theon that his mother is dead. And that his father has died years ago, too. And he practically left everything behind to get to Pyke for her funeral and he hasn’t even told her about it. It was pretty unpleasant to be the one to tell her why I was packing our stuff while Theon was out for lunch with Asha.”

Sansa thought about that for a moment. She took a deep breath before she said “Ok, the things you said, one could assume that he might be cheating on you… But you can’t know the truth until you ask him. Have you asked him?”

Robb’s cheeks went red. “I haven’t…” he murmured slightly embarrassed as he looked down and reached for his glass of wine.

Sansa also reached for her glass and they clinked glasses. After they had both taken a sip and placed the glasses back on the table Sansa continued with the advice she wanted to give her brother.

“If I were you, I would just talk to Jeyne and if you still have doubts after that, you should just ask Theon himself.”

Robb nodded thoughtfully.

“Everything will be fine, there’s certainly an explanation for his behavior. He’s probably just confused because of his family matters…” Sansa said encouragingly as she reached over the table to touch his hand.

A slight smile spread on Robb’s face. “Thank you, Sansa. But let’s talk about something more pleasant now… How are things going between you and Margaery? Jon said that the two of you might be more than just friends?” he asked curiously, still smiling.

“Jon is such a telltale…” Sansa said blushing. “He’s always complaining about Ygritte not being able to keep something to herself but he’s not far behind himself.”

“I know, but that wasn’t an answer to my question.”

Sansa silently thanked God that they got interrupted by Jeyne bringing the mixed salads. She placed the plates in front of them and wished them “Bon appétit!” before leaving to serve meals to other guests again.

“How about this? I’ll tell you when there’s something to tell, ok?”

“Ok… But you said ‘when’ and not ‘if’…” Robb winked at her.

“Shut up, Robb. And now Bon appétit!” Sansa snapped amicably and turned her attention to her cutlery and her salad.

“Bon appétit to you, too, Sansa!” her brother replied, still having a sly smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again, thanks for reading :)  
> only one chapter left, i can't believe that it actually turned out to have 20 chapters... :)


	20. June, 18th

As if he had sensed that Robb had talked about his odd behavior with Sansa, Theon’s changed back to his happy-go-lucky natured one almost the day after their talk. The only thing that remained was Theon still sleeping on the sofa every now and then.

 

It was the day of Robb’s birthday when Theon overdid things again.

 

Robb woke up at the same time he usually woke up when he didn’t have to work. He, along with Theon, had taken the day off, to spend some time together before his birthday party was about to start at around 8pm. Everything was planned and organized and since he was celebrating in 'The Wolf's Den' there weren't many preparations to be made.

The sun was shining through the curtains and as he turned his head to the side, Robb could see that the other half of the bed was empty. This wasn’t new to him anymore, so he got just out of bed, got dressed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He expected Theon to be in the kitchen, making breakfast or stuff for him. The smell of waffles or pancakes was everywhere in their apartment.

Robb smiled at that thought while he was brushing his teeth and washing his face. He looked in the mirror and decided that it was enough, brushing his hair wasn’t necessary and Theon liked his out of bed style anyway. He still smiled brightly as he opened the kitchen door and walked in.

“Good morning, hon-“ he stopped and his face fell only for a second as he saw Jeyne standing in the kitchen alone. He took a deep breath and got his composure back again.

Jeyne turned around, surprised by the noises, and a smile spread on her face too. “Happy birthday, birthday boy!” she put the pancake turner down on the counter and walked over to hug Robb. “You’ll get your present tonight at the party. But for now… I made you pancakes…” she pointed towards the stove. “Sit down, it’s you birthday and you’ll be served. How do you want them?”

Robb sat down at the table, reached for the coffee pot and poured some into his cup. Jeyne had placed the one with his favorite picture of him and Theon on it in front of his plate.

“Where’s Theon? I haven’t seen him on the sofa or in the bathroom…”

“He wasn’t with you?” Jeyne asked with a frown. “I thought he was still in bed with you? The last time I saw him was before I got to work last night…”

_Damn him._

 

Instead of spending time with Theon at the swimming pool or in the park or anything, Robb spend the day on their balcony, thinking about how he could make it clear to Theon that these things had to stop once and for all. He had made up half of what he wanted to say before he got on the way to the restaurant. The rest would come to his mind spontaneously.

 

It was past 9pm when Theon finally showed up at the restaurant. He was too late by more than an hour and already suspected Robb to be mad at him. Especially since he hadn’t put in an appearance all day and he had initially promised Robb that they would spend the day together. But other things had to be done before he could show up at Robb’s party and he strongly hoped that Robb would understand it in the end.

“Hey honey, happy birth-“ Theon leaned forward to kiss Robb hello but Robb turned his head to the side and grabbed Theon’s wrist tightly and dragged him out of the room. Theon just had time enough to put the nicely wrapped up packet on a table nearby.

Once they were in the hall Robb looked around for a suitable room to talk in private. By then his anger towards Theon had piled up to such an extent that he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He needed to vent his anger.

“Robb, you’re breaking my wrist… what’s going-“

“Shut up.” Robb snapped as he started to drag Theon across the hall to the nearest room, which happened to be the employees’ break room. He pushed him inside and closed the door behind them.

“Would you be so kind to tell me what the fuck is going on with you?” Theon asked frowning, rubbing his hurting wrist. “I know I’m late but that’s not a reason to be so rough…”

“Shut up. It’s not about you being late today… It’s about everything that-“

Theon’s phone started to ring and he pulled it from his pocket. Robb immediately recognized the personalized ring tone, the Imperial March which meant that Jeyne was calling.

“Theon?! You must be kidding, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you for once… Don’t you dare answering the damn-“

As always Theon did exactly the opposite of what he was told to do. He raised his forefinger to his mouth “Ssshhh!” and answered the call without looking at Robb.

“I’m already there, no need to get mad at me… Yes… Yes, in your break room… Yes, exactly as we discussed it…” and hung up.

“What the fuck is going on here, Theon?! And don’t even think about lying to me, you know exactly that I’ll learn the truth anyway…”

“Calm down, please. It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t be upset-“

“How am I not supposed to be upset?! You’ve been behaving like an idiot during the last two months. Oh and you do actually remember that it’s my birthday today… Amazing, because I thought that we’d spend the day together but instead I haven’t seen you all day let alone heard from you…” Robb talked himself into a rage.

Theon took a step forward and reached out for Robb’s hand who slapped it away harshly.

“Robb-“

“No. You’re going to tell me what the fuck is going on with you! Right now! Is there someone else?!”

“Someone else?!” Theon looked confused and blinked several times. He ruffled his hair as he usually did when he didn’t know what to do.

“Yes, you heard me… Someone else… Are you cheating on me?! Come on, tell it to my face, I can stand it.” Now that he had spoken it out, Robb wasn’t so sure anymore if he really wanted to know the answer. He didn’t know if he could really stand it if the answer was actually ‘yes’. He would probably break down right there and then.

Instead of giving Robb an answer Theon just stood there, staring at him silently. He put his hands into his pockets and eyed him up with an amused expression before he broke into laughter.

"Do you think I'm funny?"

"Robb, you are one of the funniest persons I know, but that's not the point now... Do you really think I woud cheat on you?! Seriously?”

Suddenly Robb felt like a silly little boy who had accidently said something stupid and now everybody was laughing at him.

Theon’s laughter turned into a giggle and he whipped the tears from his eyes with his hands. Again he took another step forward and took Robb’s hand in his own. This time Robb let it happen.

“Do you really think I’d be that stupid and fuck things up with you again? I mean, I’m probably not the smartest one, but seriously? Cheating on you? What the hell gives you that idea?”

Robb stared into Theon’s dark eyes, thinking about how to word it. “You’ve behaved totally weird since Asha has shown up and we’ve been to Pyke for your mother’s funeral…”

Theon said nothing and waited for Robb to continue.

“You started leaving the room when you got a call, you slept more often on the couch than in our bed-“

“And instead of asking for an explanation you assume that I’ve cheated on you?” Theon interrupted him.

Robb wanted to look away but forced himself to stand Theon’s gaze. He felt his cheeks burning. That was exactly what Sansa had told him to do but Robb had preferred to dodge that confrontation until it was almost too late.

“You know that this it's usually my part to be the, yeah… Anyway-“ he looked towards the door expectantly.

Robb leaned to the side to look past Theon and suddenly the door flew open and Jeyne came in, a guitar in her hand.

Robb looked back at Theon and yanked him around so that Theon had to look at him again. “Theon, what’s going on here?”

“The reason I’ve been acting weird lately…”

He turned towards Jeyne who had sat down on the couch standing in the corner of the room. She had the guitar on her lap and was lighting some candles in front of her on a coffee table.

“Since when can Jeyne play the guitar?”

“Since I told her to learn it.” Theon turned around to look at Jeyne again. “Are you ready?”

Jeyne nodded and put her hands on the guitar. She took a deep breath and began to play… and sing quietly, more in the fashion of background music…

_“It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing-“_

Robb looked confused from Theon to Jeyne and back to Theon. “I love that song…”

“I know.”

He then noticed that Theon’s hand was wet and shaking in his own and that Theon’s cheeks had turned slightly red. He had a nervous expression on his face and chewed on his bottom lip.

“She sings flatly in the shower on purpose… Anyway…”

_“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.”_

Theon took Robb’s other hand into his and straightened his back. He cleared his throat. “First of all, I’m sorry for my behavior, it wasn’t my intention to make you believe that I was cheating on you-“ a smirk spread on his face. “-even though I think this is hilarious and gorgeous… But I’m also a little offended… But what I was about to say is… I- when Asha showed up and told me that our mother was dead- and the funeral… All this made me think and I- I came to the conclusion-“

_“All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Old Mister Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine.”_

 “Robb-“ Theon continued, his voice slightly shaking in tension “-you’re the most important person in my life, you’re the one that matters to me the most. Gods, I love you more than I would have ever expected to love someone. And you love me too, despite my idiocy and quirks and stuff…”

“Theon-“

Theon let go of Robb’s hands and raised them to grab both sides of his face. “No, now it’s your turn to shut up. You can talk when I’m finished with what I have to say…”

_“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.”_

“I had never expected to meet someone like you. You make me laugh in the most inappropriate moments and I love you for that. You make me happy. I never knew what I was looking for before I met you.” He swallowed hard as tears came to his eyes. “It’s you that I’ve been waiting to find…”

_“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.”_

Jeyne played the last chords of the song as Theon took Robb’s hands back into his own, looked briefly at his feet and got down on one knee.

“Robb Stark?” he let go of one of Robb’s hands and reached into the pocket of his jeans to pull something out of it. “I don’t want you to be my boyfriend, I want you to be my husband… So, will you marry me?”

Robb was speechless. This wasn’t what he had expected, not in a hundred years. Theon kneeling in front of him and asking him to marry him was the least thing he would have thought of. He looked down at Theon and took a closer look at the thing in his hand. It was a ring, a silver one with a huge black skull on it.

“I never thought about getting married or starting a family or anything, but you- and the stuff going on with my family- made me change my mind, so-“

“No way-“ Robb let out a relieved chuckle. “You can’t be serious…”

“Well, I thought this would be kind of appropriate for an engagement ring since it’s the one we first got married with…” Theon said with a wink. “And I don’t want to complain but I think you still owe me an answer, don’t you think? And my knee begins to hurt, so-”

Robb didn’t know what to say, he thought his heart might explode. A wide smile spread on his face as he threw himself in Theon’s arms and dragged him to the floor. He crashed their lips together into a deep kiss.

“Theon Greyjoy, it would be an honor.” Robb said between kisses. They got up again so Theon could stick the ring on Robb’s finger.

Robb looked at it with a smile. “But I threw it into the trash in the hotel room in Vegas?”

“Well, baby, I went down and got it for you.” Theon said, returning his smile and putting his arms around Robb’s waist again to pull him close. He leaned in and murmured across Robb’s lips. “My lovely future-husband, for you, I would do everything...”

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Writing this last chapter was probably the most fun...
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone who bothered to read/kudo/bookmark/leave a comment, I appreciate that :)


End file.
